


Carcosa - Il Regno

by SeleneK



Series: Il Re Giallo [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No power, BDSM, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, Lovecraftian, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Psychotropic Drugs, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Secret Societies, Surreal, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «E così la libertà porterà gli uomini alla ricerca di un padrone. Questo padrone attende la nascita del Caos, per insegnare la via all'uomo. Il padrone ha due facce, ma riesce a riassumere, dentro di sé, tutte le sfumature dell'umanità. Quando vi siete lasciati avvolgere dal drappo dorato del Re Giallo avete sentito per la prima volta il calore e la rassicurante dolcezza della libertà, soltanto per rendervi conto di essere sperduti senza quella sequenza di regole e leggi che viene chiamata civiltà. Avete annientato, avete distrutto e ora non sapete più capaci di parlare o pensare. Il caos vi ha chiamato e voi avete risposto. Ma voi avete risposto, liberi di farlo? O qualcuno ha condizionato la vostra risposta? Non sentite già la mancanza di quella gabbia chiamata città? Tornate alle vostre case, la Natura non sa più cosa farsene di voi. O Carcosa.»





	1. L'abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fermi! Fermi. Sono parecchio in ritardo. LO SO. Ho avuto dei problemi molto gravi da affrontare, mi cazzate, e tutto ciò mi ha veramente tagliato le gambe per qualsiasi cosa. Avevo tanti progetti, tipo partecipare al p0rn!Fest che ho saltato a piè pari proprio, scrivere un sacco di OS, anche di altri fandom, cosa che non ho fatto. Sono andata avanti solo con Carcosa e vi presento anche un capitolo piuttosto scarno e molto molto dialogo e poca azione, ma con il nuovo metodo di narrazione usato, mi sembrava intelligente partire con una scena che sarà chiave e mai più ripresentata all'interno della storia, se non come flashback... nel flashback. E poi capirete come e perché XD
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia questo primo capitolo, ringrazio Barbara per le correzioni e la pazienza.

 

 

_Ritengo che la cosa più misericordiosa al mondo_  
_sia l’incapacità della mente umana a mettere_  
_in correlazione tutti i suoi contenuti._  
_Viviamo su una placida isola di ignoranza_  
_nel mezzo del nero mare dell’infinito,_  
_e non era destino che navigassimo tanto lontano._  
_Le scienze, ciascuna tesa nella propria direzione,_  
_ci hanno finora nuociuto ben poco;_  
_ma, un giorno, la connessione di conoscenze disgiunte_  
_aprirà visioni talmente terrificanti della realtà,_  
_e della nostra spaventosa posizione in essa che,_  
_o diventeremo pazzi per la rivelazione,_  
_o fuggiremo dalla luce mortale nella pace_  
_e nella sicurezza di un nuovo Medioevo._

H.P. Lovecraft – Il richiamo di Cthulhu

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 1**

**  
**   


L’uomo sistema la telecamera e la complicata attrezzatura audio per catturare la voce con lentezza quasi estenuante. Goku l’osserva passo passo, immerso nel bagliore bluastro della sera d’estate che entra dalla finestra dell’appartamento a New Orleans. L’appartamento è stato svuotato dai costosi mobili che Jikaku aveva comprato per Genjo, qualche anno prima. L’uomo davanti a lui è piuttosto magro, un po’ curvo, con dei tondi occhiali appoggiati sul naso.  
«Bene, possiamo iniziare.»  
Sente l’occhio della telecamera fissarlo, nero, come la pupilla di un corvo.  
«Vorrei che partissi da qui: da quando Hakuryu disse a Genjo che Ukoku era sia il “Rapace Notturno” che il creatore della droga “Minus Wave”.»  
Goku sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli: li porta più lunghi, non come quando era un bambino, ma si appoggiano sulla nuca.  
«Le ricerche di Sanzo, cioè di Genjo, non portarono a molto. Qualsiasi cosa si cercasse su Ukoku portava a risultati incredibilmente banali. Figlio di una ricca famiglia cinese formata da un ingegnere e una matematica, laureato due volte prima del tempo col massimi voti… l’unica cosa che Genjo trovò di rilevante fu il fatto che frequentò nella facoltà di chimica ingegneristica sotto l’ala di Godai Sanzo. Era l’unico legame importante che Genjo poteva fare con Ukoku e la società dei Sanzo. Da quanto ne so esiste un grosso libro con sopra scritto i nomi di tutti i Sanzo della storia, a partire dal 1945. Il nome di Ukoku non compare, anche se, a tutti gli effetti, Ukoku non era il suo primo nome, è segnato all’anagrafe come Ken’yu. Genjo chiese spiegazioni…»

Ukoku si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, leggendo il proprio atto di nascita, trovato da Genjo.  
«Già, ho cambiato nome dopo l’Università, non volevo che la mia futura carriera fosse condizionata dal cognome che mi legava ai miei genitori.»  
Restituì la fotocopia a Genjo, che la ripose nella cartella dove aveva raggruppato le altre informazioni – poche a dire il vero – che aveva raccolto su Ukoku.  
«Hai fatto bene comunque a chiedermelo, avrei dovuto dirtelo io in forma preventiva. Avresti potuto pensare a un cambio di nome per qualche atto illecito, invece è solo per non sembrare un figlio… beh, in altri ambiti sarei stato definito un figlio d’arte, forse in questo caso è meglio dire un figlio di scienza.»  
Genjo annuì e si accese una sigaretta, appoggiandosi alla scrivania.  
«Ho fatto fare dei controlli sull’intero personale, non prenderla come una cosa rivolta solo a te.»  
Ukoku fece un gesto con la mano, come a dire di non essersela presa. I suoi capelli si erano allungati e apparivano arruffati, dando allo scienziato un’aria più trascurata, ma in qualche modo più affascinante. Aveva una leggerissima ombra di barba. Sembrava immerso nello studio di qualcosa di molto importante, Genjo non si addentrava troppo nel suo lavoro. Si era presentato come finanziatore e la sua quota apparteneva alla maggioranza, in seguito aveva dato la sua disponibilità a diventare capo della sezione scientifica. Genjo l’aveva lasciato fare e Ukoku aveva svolto egregiamente il proprio lavoro. Facendo quelle ricerche aveva scoperto che era proprio lui il fautore della scoperta che aveva portato il progetto di Godai a diventare possibile e a finire ciò che Komyo aveva portato avanti. Ciò che i Sanzo stavano portando avanti. Creare la macchina per l’Energia Celeste non era la fine della storia, era solo l’inizio.  
«Gli scienziati di tutto il mondo ti stanno cercando per darti un Nobel che dovrebbe essere tuo da una decina di anni.»  
Ukoku accennò un sorriso.  
«Dei loro premi non me ne faccio niente. Certo… potrei andare a ritirarlo, ciò non cambia che sono molteplici le scoperte fatte grazie a me e che vengono usate tutti i giorni da altri scienziati, che si sono presi anche il merito. L’unica cosa per cui, sì, vorrei avere il merito è questa… ma non vorrei mettermi troppo in mostra, sempre per la storia del nome e cognome. Credo ci metterebbero davvero poco i giornalisti a scoprire di chi sono figlio.»  
«Devo dire che è ammirevole questa ricerca di individualità.»  
Ukoku prese un pacchetto di sigarette mezzo schiacciato dalla giacca e se ne portò una alla bocca. Si avvicinò a Genjo, fino quasi a rasentare il suo corpo. L’altro, non potendo indietreggiare ulteriormente per via della scrivania a cui era appoggiato, tirò indietro giusto il capo, pronto comunque a scacciarlo in qualsiasi momento. Non ignorava l’attrazione che l’altro aveva per lui, ma cercava di non darci peso.  
«Mi fai accendere?»  
Genjo tirò fuori il suo accendino e fece quanto richiesto. Ukoku continuava a fissarlo negli occhi, senza mai sbattere le ciglia.  
«Vado a ritirare il Nobel se tu vieni con me.»  
«Perché dovrei venire con te?»  
«Niente di tutto ciò sarebbe stato possibile se tu non ti fossi impuntato tanto a portare avanti il lavoro di tuo padre.»  
Genjo riuscì a scostarsi da lui, premendo leggermente la mano sul suo petto.  
«Se proprio insisti. Ora che ci penso… Goku non è mai uscito dagli Stati Uniti…»  
«Vuoi portarti dietro tutta l’allegra combriccola? È solo il tempo di ritirare, fare il solito discorso e poi tornare indietro. Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare, non è una vacanza.»  
«Lo so bene, ma ci fermeremo lì almeno tre giorni, no? Goku sta ancora decidendo che fare della sua vita, mentre Tiffany studia e lavora, forse uscire da un ambiente confortevole e vedere qualcosa di diverso potrebbe aiutarlo.»  
Ukoku alzò le spalle e tenne la sigaretta tra i denti, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
«Io ho l’invito per una persona soltanto, potresti organizzare un bel tour per l’Europa per Goku un’altra volta, quando le acque si saranno calmate.»  
Genjo strinse gli occhi e annuì. L’insistenza di Ukoku era sospetta e in realtà non gli importava nulla che lo scienziato andasse o meno a prendere il Nobel che lo stava aspettando da anni, solo voleva stargli abbastanza addosso da osservarlo, per coglierlo in fallo in qualsiasi momento.

Gojyo passò le dita tra i capelli insaponati di Genjo. Si rilassava parecchio a massaggiare i capelli dell’altro, che gradiva enormemente la cosa, anche se mai l’avrebbe ammesso. Come qualsiasi altra cosa. Se ne stava nell’acqua calda, con le braccia appoggiate alla porcellana bianca. Il vapore riempiva il grande bagno fino alle pareti.  
«Non è che mi faccia impazzire l’idea di te in Svezia con quel viscido di Ukoku.»  
Lasciò che Sanzo scivolasse nell’acqua per togliersi la schiuma, riemergendo subito dopo.  
«Meglio che io gli stia il più vicino possibile. La scusa che ha tirato fuori per il cambio di nome è plausibile, ma veramente debole.»  
«Mh, però quel tizio ti fa il filo in maniera indecente, non mi piace.»  
Genjo si voltò a guardarlo, con gli occhi socchiusi dalla gocce d’acqua che cadevano sulle ciglia.  
«Non hai motivo di essere geloso, te l’ho già detto. Neanche a me piace come si pone nei miei confronti, ma non posso neanche licenziarlo, dovrei rinunciare ai suoi finanziamenti, che sono enormi.»  
Gojyo rispose alzando un sopracciglio, senza esprimersi in altra maniera. Manifestava apertamente la propria gelosia, mentre Sanzo non lo dava semplicemente a vedere, ma era capace di essere possessivo il doppio, se non il triplo di lui.  
Si legò i capelli, mentre l’altro usciva dall’acqua calda, con una grazia che apparteneva solo al suo corpo, di certo non al suo carattere.  
Prese un asciugamano e cominciò a tamponargli le gambe. Era una cosa che gli piaceva fare; prendersi cura di Genjo a quel modo. L’altro glielo permetteva, per quanto non ne avesse bisogno. Era come se Gojyo avesse scoperto che oltre al sesso ci potesse essere altro. A lui non piacevano gli uomini, ma solo Genjo, con la sua pelle così chiara, con le sue cicatrici e quel viso che era impossibile da trovare da altre parti.  
Lo vide andare in camera da letto, con solo addosso l’accappatoio, gocciolando dai capelli biondi. Prese un maglione nero e lo piegò nella valigia, osservandola poi, probabilmente decidendo se quei vestiti erano abbastanza per tre giorni. Gojyo si sedette sul letto, osservandolo.  
«Quindi si va a prendere il titolo e basta, senza telecamere, ricevimento…»  
«Esatto, dopo tutto c’è già stata l’assegnazione, quest’anno… ci sono degli scienziati che vorrebbero parlare con lui, vanno lì apposta, il luogo è solo simbolico. Ci sarà una conferenza privata, internazionale, e lui spiegherà delle cose riguardo la sua scoperta. Io non credo sarò presente, lo aspetterò in albergo.»

Goku si ferma per bere un bicchiere d’acqua. Sospira e alza gli occhi verso la telecamera, dopo aver raccontato sommariamente ciò che era successo.  
«Non so cosa accadde in quei giorni tra Ukoku e Sanzo. Volevo dire Genjo. Era un periodo di grande tensione. Hakuryu e Hakkai si nascondevano nel Wyoming, in attesa che lei partorisse, Gojyo andava un po’ dietro a Genjo e un po’ aiutava Hakkai con i lavori di ristrutturazione e io… beh io vivevo la mia storia d’amore con Tiffany, cercando di dimenticare tutte le brutture che avevo visto. Solo perché non pensavo ne avrei viste altre.»  
Prende il respiro e lo trattiene, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Uccidere una persona… ho giustificato me stesso per anni, dicendomi che _loro_ erano i cattivi e io quello buono, non mi sono mai trovato nella situazione di Sanzo, ma credo che quello che abbiamo provato entrambi, la prima volta, sia stata la stessa sensazione di disgusto. Solo che in lui c’è qualcosa che non si può  dire*.»

Bussò alla porta un paio di volte prima che Genjo si decidesse ad aprire.  
«Mi è dispiaciuto non averti di fianco a me oggi, alla conferenza.»  
«Non avrei capito una parola, tra voi scienziati. Sono andato avanti con il lavoro da qui», Genjo mostrò, con un gesto della mano, il computer portatile e i vari documenti che si era portato dietro. Ukoku accennò un sorriso e poi tirò su i due calici e lo champagne che si era fatto portare in camera.  
«Festeggiamo, un nobel per la fisica è di certo un prestigio per la Sanzo & Co.»  
Genjo prese il calice tra le dita e se lo lasciò riempire, osservando l’altro sottecchi.  
Ukoku pareva già euforico; brillo di notorietà e riconoscimento, pieno di grondante vanità. Brindarono al premio di Ukoku e andarono a sedersi sulle comode poltrone di fronte alla grande vetrata che dava sul buio. Genjo poteva vedere perfettamente se stesso e l’altro riflessi. Erano vestiti quasi uguali, un maglione nero e jeans per Genjo, mentre Ukoku indossava i suoi soliti attillati pantaloni formali.  
«Quante altre compagnie per l’energia hanno il potere di rivoluzionare il mondo? Nessuna credo. Oggi c’erano molti scienziati, le porte erano chiuse ad altri esponenti dell’energia. Nessuna sterile discussione sul petrolio o addirittura sul carbone, e credo che tu lo sappia che Stati Uniti e Cina ancora investono su di esso. Il petrolio verrà sempre usato: plastica, ricerca scientifica e cosmetica, chi passerà all’Energia Celeste vivrà in paradiso e chi continuerà a sperare nel rilancio dei carburanti fossili vedrà il proprio paese collassare. E credo proprio che le teste più difficili da cambiare saranno quelle di Stati Uniti e Cina. Quindi è davvero ironico che io e te siamo qui…»  
«Io non sono statunitense», lo corresse Genjo, sorseggiando lo champagne. «Sono stato naturalizzato.»  
«Mh, certo. Tu sei senza radici. Ed è una fortuna», sussurrò Ukoku, sporgendosi verso di lui. «A te non importa niente di alcun paese, tu non appartieni a nulla. I confini non dovrebbero esistere. Vaffanculo a tutto quanto, siamo nell’era dell’omologazione, non ci sono più differenze culturali, se non quelle che vengono sbattute nel calderone della “tradizione”. Tutti che ci vestiamo uguali, che mangiamo le stesse cose, comunichiamo con gli stessi strumenti, dov’è la diversità, ormai? Komyo non avrebbe voluto vedere questo.»  
«Che ne sai tu di quello che voleva Komyo?»

Goku sbatte le ciglia e fissa il suo interlocutore negli occhi: indossa occhiali da vista con le lenti scure, è serio. Alla fine Goku sta solo riportando le parole di Genjo riguardo una notte, non quello che fu realmente. E tutto questo solo perché con Genjo non ci può parlare.  
«Io credo che Sanzo per la prima volta si sia ritrovato nei panni del cacciatore, solo per poi capire di esser predato a sua volta. So bene che in passato si è procurato il cibo da solo, cacciando… cacciando quegli stessi animali che in un clima che possiamo dire civilizzato, lui stesso trovava poi amichevoli, ma in quel contesto per lui erano solo cibo. Aveva seguito Ukoku solo per osservarlo e il comportamento dell’altro si era dimostrato più che normale, ma era come se ogni tanto buttasse una nocciolina a Sanzo.»  
Goku tossisce un paio di volte, socchiudendo poi gli occhi.  
«Così mi disse. Ukoku voleva che lui capisse, ma non subito, un po’ per volta… lasciando che le indagini di noi tutti portassero alla verità… ma prima di quello…»

Ukoku volse lo sguardo a Genjo e accennò una risata leggermente brilla.  
«Forse dovremmo dormire e pensare di cosa farne del premio Nobel, sono un mucchio di soldi.»  
«Di certo è un prestigio per la causa, ma il premio è tuo e puoi farne quello che vuoi», rispose Genjo, scostandosi dagli occhi i capelli biondi.  
Calò uno strano silenzio. Un silenzio in cui Genjo si sentiva osservato da mille occhi, occhi gialli posti all’esterno della grande vetrata che dava su un nero che non mostrava nulla, che pareva quasi risucchiare ogni spiraglio di luce. Irrazionalmente individuò come fonte di quella sparizione proprio Ukoku stesso. Si alzò e si allontanò da lui, così come un cane istintivamente si scosta da un serpente, pur vedendolo per la prima volta. Notando il suo atteggiamento lo scienziato si alzò a sua volta.  
«Per quanto riguarda Komyo… lui credeva nella bellezza dell’individualità, tanto da rifiutare qualsiasi cosa che potesse catalogarlo o imprigionarlo. La nazionalità era una prigione, le tradizioni, gli usi e i costumi, erano qualcosa, per lui, che rendevano un paese speciale e allo stesso tempo schiavo, ma aborriva anche l’omologazione. Voleva trovare un modo in cui chiunque potesse conservare ciò che lo rendeva tale, per un paese erano le tradizioni, per una persona la propria famiglia, senza però esserne schiavo. Evoluzione senza distruzione. Ovviamente è utopia, lo capì studiando i primati, più che gli esseri umani. Cosa credi che accadrà quando la nostra energia sarà vendibile? Pensi che non lo sappia che oggi tu hai discusso con esponenti del petrolio europei? Stanno già mettendo le mani avanti per… o farci la guerra o mettersi dietro le linee nemiche con noi.»  
«Non pensi di essere catastrofista? Ci vorranno almeno dieci anni prima che il mercato prenda anche solo in considerazione la nostra offerta.»  
Ukoku appoggiò le braccia allo schienale e sorrise apertamente.  
«Magari solo cinque, abbiamo battuto sul nascere il nuovo combustibile per l’energia nucleare data dalla scissione. Se pensi di avere degli amici qui… è solo perché non vogliono ritrovarsi con gli scaffali dei supermercati vuoti, con i bambini con la pancia gonfia per la fame e a dover cacciare per le strade cani e gatti.»  
«Non credo che mio padre volesse questo. Non credo che i Sanzo vogliano questo, ma solo dialogo e pace. L’Energia Celeste è il collante che può portare il mondo a essere un vero paradiso in terra.»  
Ukoku si strofinò gli occhi da sotto gli occhiali, che si sistemò di nuovo sul naso.  
«Tuo padre pensava che ci sarebbero state guerre, che ci sarebbero state rivolte… finalmente. La caduta del capitalismo e la nascita di un mondo nuovo. Perché pensi ci fosse così tanta gente a piangere durante i funerali?»

«Aspettate un attimo.»  
Goku alza le mani, di fronte all’ennesima domanda dell’interlocutore senza nome e il suo assistente.  
«Ma mi state per caso chiedendo se Sanzo era a conoscenza dei piani di Ukoku? Ovviamente no! Sapeva che ci sarebbero stati enormi problemi legati all’economia, anche io che all’epoca ero un ragazzino lo riuscivo a capire, ma Sanzo era troppo impegnato in altre questioni per capire a cosa Ukoku volesse arrivare. Un paio di anni dopo tornò la questione del Minus Wave, ricordate? Era tutto correlato. Un piano, un progetto… che nessuno di noi poteva prevedere. Se mi state chiedendo questo… allora fareste meglio ad andarvene.»  
L’uomo davanti a lui si toglie gli occhiali e alza le mani.  
«Noi stiamo solo cercando di mettere ordine nel caos.»  
«Facendomi raccontare di una notte di cui non ero neanche presente! Oh… perché non sono come Sanzo, lui lo avrebbe capito un’ora fa e vi avrebbe mandato a quel paese», si alza di scatto, rovesciando la sedia. Si passa le dita tra i capelli lunghi, che sfiorano la nuca.  
«Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai visto Genjo Sanzo?»  
Goku chiude gli occhi e ritorna indietro. Non vuole quantificare i giorni, le ore e i minuti da quell’ultimo minuto.

Non li aveva mai visti baciarsi in pubblico a quel modo. Genjo non era uno da permettere certe effusioni sotto gli occhi di tutti. Quell’immensa scogliera in California, Goku non poteva dimenticarsela. Venne distratto dal bagliore cremisi del sole durante il tramonto che inondava i due amanti come a benedirli. La loro grande vittoria. La loro più grande sconfitta. Un solo superstite a raccontare di quella battaglia urbana, ansante e ormai morente, che osservava assieme a loro il sole tramontare e i due amanti feriti, sanguinanti, stanchi e sudati che si divoravano la lingua a vicenda. Goku ricordava ancora fin troppo bene l’odore della salsedine mischiata al sangue, di come il vento pareva amplificare quel puzzo di morte invece di portarlo via. Genjo Sanzo si voltò verso di lui, lasciando dietro di sé Gojyo, con più domande che risposte. Fu l’ultima volta che lo guardò. Illuminato dal sole come la prima volta che lo vide.

«Voi aiutatemi a ritrovarlo», dice Goku, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. «E io farò in modo di dirvi tutto quello che c’è da sapere.»


	2. L'abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 2

 

 

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 2**

 

Girò attorno al tavolo dell’obitorio un paio di volte.   
«Donna, caucasica, venticinque anni. Capelli biondi, corti. Passaporto bulgaro. Trovata denudata, squartata e privata dei seguenti organi: polmoni, fegato, stomaco e cuore. Anche l’utero è stato asportato ma lasciato a terra, davanti alla donna. Legata con corde gialle, intrecciate con fili dorati, in una posizione attribuibile all’arte shibari, per chi non lo sapesse, la versione del bondage giapponese. In bocca una palla fatta con della seta pregiata, sempre gialla. Causa della morte, soffocamento. Strangolata con le mani. Nessun’impronta, nessu»  
La donna spense il registratore, sospirando di fronte al cadavere, ripulito. Pareva quasi una bambola di cera con un grosso squarcio sul petto. Lo riaccese, cominciando a parlare di nuovo a voce alta.   
«Il Rapace Notturno ama indossare altre vesti, ma il tratto è distintamente il suo. Efferatezza, pulizia, forte estetica, macabra, ma elegante. È molto insoddisfatto, molto arrabbiato. Ha visto questa donna e ha pensato, per qualche motivo, che fosse perfetta. Ne ha neutralizzato il sesso, quindi possiamo supporre che il reale oggetto dei suoi pensieri sia un uomo o un’altra donna. L’ha poi sessualizzata, attraverso le corde e la posizione erotica io cui l’ha fatta trovare. Non l’ha violentata, ma il Rapace Notturno non ha mai violentato nessuno, sempre avuto rapporti sessuali consensuali. È come se avesse usato questa donna come una bambola voodoo vivente: le toglie il sesso, le toglie l’identità, poi la sessualizza, come a indicare a voler umiliare sessualmente il suo vero oggetto d’attenzione. E ha fame, ha molta fame. Si portato via ben quattro organi. Dopo quasi un anno di latitanza… cosa può aver risvegliato in lui la voglia di uccidere? In passato è stato anche anni senza commettere un omicidio, tanto che per un certo periodo si pensava fosse addirittura morto.»  
Spense il registratore di nuovo e lo infilò nella propria cartella.   
«Che cosa ti ha spinto a uccidere lei? Quale particolare. Cos’hai visto in questa povera turista vergine, che a malapena parlava l’inglese?»  
Indossò i quanti di lattice e si avvicinò di nuovo al cadavere. Sollevò le palpebre e osservò gli occhi, ormai spenti dalla morte. Avevano un colore particolare, più che azzurro pareva viola. Molto raro.   
«Beccato. Non ne puoi proprio fare a meno.»

La pizza arriva con un ritardo di mezz’ora. Nel cartone è ancora calda, ma gommosa. Goku prende una fetta di pizza, lasciando che anche gli altri si servano. In un periodo di crisi globale come quello è difficile trovare cibo d’asporto di alta qualità e si ricorda ancora con un certo rammarico di quando il mondo era sì un luogo terrificante, ma non così tanto.   
Mangia con appetito, come ha sempre fatto, ma senza provare lo storico piacere di sentirsi riempire lo stomaco.   
«Gojyo… beh Gojyo era molto geloso. Anche se non ne aveva motivo. Shuei era l’unico affetto di Genjo che poteva anche rappresentare un… come posso dire? Ostacolo o un rivale in amore? Rivale credo sia la parola più adatta… ma era morto. Non so quanto questo possa essere interessante.»  
«Ci può aiutare a delineare il rapporto che si venne a creare da Genjo e Ukoku» rispose l’intervistatore, prendendo appunti mentre il registratore continua a macinare nastro invisibile.

La cucina di Hakkai non si sarebbe allontanata dai sapori caraibici della Louisiana neanche se si fossero trasferiti in Alaska. Dove avesse trovato dei gamberi così buoni era uno di quei misteri che l’uomo sapeva conservare con un sorriso dolce. Pulendosi la bocca con un fazzoletto di carta, Genjo annunciò che Ukoku voleva invitarlo a casa sua per una cena di lavoro. Gojyo sospirò infastidito, mentre gli altri non si mostrarono eccessivamente sorpresi.   
«Non è bastato stare via tre giorni in Svezia?» Domandò Gojyo, alzandosi per prendere altra birra dal frigo.   
«A quanto pare no. Vuole discutere con me dei finanziamenti da parte dei paesi asiatici, prima di partire per la Cina, a fare da intermediario.»  
«Almeno per un po’ si leva dai coglioni», commentò ancora l’altro, aprendosi la lattina di birra.   
Hakuryu arricciò il naso divertita.   
«Oh povero kappa, stai rodendo dalla gelosia…»  
«Kappa?»  
Hakuryu indicò Goku, che in risposta cadde dalle nuvole, masticando riso fritto con la bocca piena fino a scoppiare.   
«Tu e i tuoi cazzo di fumetti» commentò Gojyo alzando il dito medio verso il ragazzo, che rispose nella medesima maniera.   
«Comunque sì, Ukoku si leverà dai coglioni per almeno una settimana.»  
Hakkai sbucò fuori dalla cucina con un il suo solito sorriso mellifluo.   
«Una settimana? Abbiamo il tempo quindi di introdurci in casa sua e dare una controllata.»  
«E come pensi di fare?» Domandò Gojyo, lanciandogli un’occhiata.   
«Nel tempo libero ho partecipato a parecchi corsi… uno comprendeva la disattivazione di allarmi, anche i più complessi, e lo scassinamento di porte blindate.»  
Genjo chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
«Non faccio più domande. Resta il problema che Hakuryu partorirà tra poche settimane, te la senti di lasciarla da sola?»  
Hakuryu aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Prima cosa, grazie per aver definito Rihanna un problema…»  
«Rihanna?» Domandò Genjo voltandosi a guardarla.  
«Non interrompermi. Seconda cosa, fate quello che dovete fare, io sono in contatto con Kanzeon se dovessero manifestarsi le doglie e comunque manca ancora un mese e mezzo, sarebbe una grande sfiga se questa piccola cinegra si decidesse di uscire proprio adesso.»  
Hakkai alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendo per l’ennesima volta quel termine semi razzista che proprio non riusciva a tollerare, ma sorrise.   
«Non piace neanche a me l’idea di lasciarti sola qualche giorno, ma con l’aereo privato di Genjo significa andare via solo tre giorni.»  
«Oh, ci sono donne che portano avanti la gravidanza completamente da sole, che vuoi che sia tre giorni. Comunque state attenti, se Ukoku è chi dico io, potrà sembrare un cazzone ma è uno di quei geni del male con la memoria fotografica, non toccate niente in casa sua e se lo fate rimettete a posto com’era prima. Fate delle foto magari.»  
Genjo annuì e si alzò, facendo segno a Goku e Gojyo che era tempo di andare.

In camera da letto Genjo leggeva dei documenti mentre Gojyo finiva di farsi una doccia. Sapeva già che si sarebbe dovuto sorbire una scenata di gelosia da parte del rosso. Lo vide arrivare, gocciolando acqua dai capelli lunghi, che ormai si poggiavano delicati oltre metà della schiena. Lo osservò da sopra gli occhiali che usava per leggere. Gojyo si sedette sul letto e avvolse i lunghi capelli in un asciugamano, prima di stendersi proprio con la testa sulle sue gambe distese. Genjo spostò i documenti e lo guardò. Incrociò gli occhi rossastri dell’altro e buttò da parte la cartelletta di cartone.   
«Quel tizio ti sta troppo addosso e tu stessa cosa, anche se avete fini diversi.»  
«Allora posso ritenermi fortunato, mi rende più facile il lavoro, non ti pare?»  
Gojyo sbuffò e guardò dall’altra parte. Odiava come Genjo non capisse o facesse finta di non capire cosa fosse la gelosia e come si comportava. Proprio lui, che scendeva a compromessi sessuali perché non andasse con altre persone. E per altre persone intendeva le donne, perché Gojyo non provava attrazione per altri uomini.   
«Credi che Ukoku sia la prima persona che vuole portarmi a letto? Sono stato circondato da gente così per tutta la vita. La tua gelosia non ha senso. Tutti vogliono scoparmi, ma tu sei l’unico che lo fa.»  
Gojyo tornò a guardarlo. L’asciugamano scivolò via dai capelli bagnati, che andarono a inumidire i pantaloni del pigiama dell’altro. Azzardò una carezza verso le sue ginocchia, sfiorando piano il polpaccio. Sorrise poi, socchiudendo gli occhi, giù scuriti dalle lunghe ciglia nere.   
«Già, a volte mi dimentico che sei un alieno.»  
Per quella battuta si peccò un schiaffo in piena fronte e Genjo non era di certo uno che picchiava per finta. Rotolò da parte tenendosi la fronte, scivolando già dalle gambe dell’altro, ridacchiando tra un’imprecazione e l’altra.   
«Cerca di registrare più informazioni possibili sulla casa di quel vecchio porco, voglio proprio divertirmi a entrare in casa sua.»

Goku ride ricordando qualcosa, lasciando perplesso l’intervistatore e il suo aiutante.   
«Credo sia stato il periodo più felice della mia vita e non era altro che l’inizio della fine. Tornando indietro non cambierei assolutamente niente di ciò che è stato. Non potevo immaginare che il nostro viaggio verso ovest riprendesse e che fosse così… risolutivo. Soprattutto ero felice di vedere Sanzo così… sereno.»  
L’intervistatore ferma il nastro e tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette piuttosto sgualcito, dall’aria vecchia.   
«Posso?»  
«Certo.»  
Tira fuori delle sigarette artigianali, il pacchetto non è altro che un contenitore. Goku si domanda se ci fosse dentro del tabacco o altro, ma non fa domande. È già abbastanza strano essere interrogati in quella maniera clandestina, tra le mura di una casa vuota in cui aveva vissuto, che appartiene ancora lui, sulla carta. Sempre se i contratti cartacei abbiano ancora un valore.   
«Torniamo alla cena tra Ukoku e Genjo e la vostra incursione nell’appartamento dello scienziato. Non credo che tu sappia cosa avvenne tra Ukoku e Genjo nello specifico. Non voglio fare insinuazioni, se fosse accaduto qualcosa non credo che Genjo l’avrebbe tenuto nascosto. La loro fu una reale cena di lavoro e dopo qualche giorno andaste tutti all’appartamento di New Orleans di Ukoku.»  
«Esatto. Era un appartamento piuttosto grande, in un palazzo veramente lussuoso, molto più di quanto non fosse questo ai tempi. Non fu facile entrare, c’era il portiere e ogni lavoro di manutenzione doveva essere concordato in anticipo e avevamo poco tempo. Alla fine si riuscì a entrare nel palazzo grazie alla festa di una… drag queen. Insomma, era molto più facile falsificare un invito che il guasto di un ascensore. Per quanto riguarda la cena tra Ukoku e Genjo, lui mi raccontò di cosa discussero, ma niente di più.»

Arrivato a casa di Ukoku fu accolto dal profumo di spezie orientali e carne. Ukoku lo accolse con un sorriso. Era vestito sempre di scuro, ma indossava pantaloni più comodi e un maglioncino blu notte. In definitiva sembrava quasi più umano, nel suo ambiente. Casa sua lo rifletteva perfettamente: sui toni del nero, del grigio scuro, quasi antracite, e del grigio perla. Quadri astratti alle pareti, oggetti di valore esposti al posto di foto di famiglia. Era impersonale quell’appartamento, eppure in qualche modo riusciva a essere il luogo perfetto per Ukoku. Genjo si era presentato solo con una bottiglia di vino, ma così costosa, da valere qualsiasi altro dono per una cena. Hakkai aveva proposto di presentarsi con qualcosa di esageratamente costoso; se era vero che Ukoku aveva un interesse sessuale o vagamente romantico nei suoi confronti, lui doveva continuare ad alimentare quel desiderio.   
Porse la bottiglia di vino al chimico che si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso per leggere meglio l’etichetta.   
«Batard – Montrachet, ma è anche troppo.»  
«Me l’avevano regalato, era a casa a prender polvere, ho pensato potesse essere l’occasione per aprirlo.»  
«Molto interessante, spero si sposi bene con la cucina della mia regione, ovvero la regione di Shaanxi. La conosci?»  
Genjo si limitò a scuotere il capo, mentre l’altro apriva il vino e ne versava un po’ nei calici poggiati sulla tavola già imbandita. Porse un bicchiere a Genjo e senza altri convenevoli assaggiarono quel vino che costava lo stipendio mensile di un impiegato medio.   
«Sublime», commentò Ukoku. «Sono nato a Xi’an, prova a dirlo.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Il nome della mia città, Xi’an», Ukoku lo rimbeccò ancora, con un sorriso accattivante.   
Genjo provò, abbastanza timidamente – per quanto questo aggettivo era difficile da associare a un come lui, ma era capace di provare imbarazzo – a pronunciare la parola, imitando Ukoku, e ci riuscì abbastanza discretamente bene.   
«Bravo! L’hai pronunciato bene! Hai lingua cinese dentro di te», disse accentuando ancora di più il proprio accento asiatico.   
«In realtà ho sentito dire che è un’impresa dura.»  
«Sì, è un lingua estremamente complicata. Ma come ho già detto, per me tu hai la lingua cinese nel tuo DNA.» *  
Lo invitò ad accomodarsi, mentre cominciava a portargli il primo piatto: una zuppa dall’aspetto particolarmente invitante.   
«Spero ti piacciano le frattaglie. Volevo cucinare qualcosa di più semplice. Non amo cucinare, sono capace… non c’è molta differenza tra fare questo e un qualsiasi altro esperimento in laboratorio. Ho fatto molti giri per trovare tutti gli ingredienti, non è stato facile. Forse è meglio che non ti dica cosa c’è dentro. È un piatto molto popolare, me lo cucinavano a casa quando mia madre non era presente e quasi mi piaceva di più della merda gourmet che pretendevano che mandassi giù.»  
Ukoku cominciò a mangiare con appetito e Genjo lo seguì, gustando quei sapori forti a lui sconosciuti.

Sally osservava ancora le foto del nuovo caso che le era caduto tra le mani. Ormai era la prassi: quando si era certi che il caso riguardasse il Rapace Notturno, chiamavano lei. Gli incompetenti della Louisiana non avevano riconosciuto in tempo il vero serial killer, nascosto dietro quell’alter ego legato alla religione di Carcosa; il Re Giallo. Aveva capito da tempo, dall’omicidio di Padre Filbert, della comunità Amish dell’Ohio.   
Sorseggiò ancora il suo caffè caldo con una buona aggiunta di latte e osservò ancora le foto dell’ultimo omicidio. Occhi viola. Chiari e spenti occhi di un azzurro che virava decisamente verso il viola, un lilla che un tempo doveva essere stato intenso e pieno.   
«Il cadavere è stato trovato nello stato del Mississippi, non è del Mississippi ma conosco solo un’altra persona che è stato trovato nel fiume omonimo, che ora vive in Wyoming, ma che ha vissuto per lungo tempo in Louisiana.»  
Appoggiò la tazza sulla scrivania e si alzò, continuando a parlare al piccolo e moderno registratore.   
«Genjo Sanzo Hoshi, figlio adottivo di Komyo Sanzo Hoshi. Biondo, pelle chiara, tratti somatici con probabili origini dell’Europa dell’Est, occhi viola.»  
Puntò la foto alla bacheca di sughero della propria camera, dove teneva tutto quello che riguardava il Rapace Notturno. Indietreggiò davanti alla grossa bacheca e al planisfero che aveva appeso di fianco. Aveva annotato date, luoghi e casi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, cominciando a vedere un disegno in quei vent’anni di massacri.   
Doveva solo trovare il filo conduttore.

Con la scusa di dover andare in bagno, Genjo fece un veloce giro della casa. Guardò negli angoli, dove non notò particolari telecamere, forse erano nascoste in oggetti o quadri. Uscito dal bagno venne attratto da qualcosa nella stanza di fronte. Aprì la porta scorrevole e notò un theremin in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere uno studio.   
«Hai scoperto il mio piccolo antro segreto.»  
Sobbalzò sentendo la voce di Ukoku dietro di sé. Non l’aveva neanche sentito arrivare, tanto era leggero il suo passo. Era così vicino a lui da rasentare il suo corpo.   
«Scusa, è che mi chiedevo cosa fosse quello strumento» disse Genjo, indicando il theremin che conosceva benissimo in verità. Non l’aveva mai suonato, ma aveva avuto modo di ascoltarlo in varie composizioni. Più importante di qualsiasi cosa, quell’oggetto gli faceva venire in mente qualcosa riguardo a Komyo, ma era un di quei mille ricordi che non riusciva ad afferrare.   
«È un theremin, quello ormai risale agli anni ’90, ma funziona ancora benissimo. Sono particolarmente fuori allenamento, ma una volta lo suonavo spesso. Mi affascina il fatto che sia uno strumento così tecnologico… è come suonare l’aria. Sai come funziona?»  
Mentendo Genjo scosse il capo. Ukoku lo invitò a entrare nello studio: scuro e apparentemente impersonale come lo era il resto della casa, pareva una grigia caverna piena di libri, una scrivania con sopra un portatile e il theremin appoggiato in un angolo.   
«Dovremmo finire di discutere gli accordi riguardo la Cina. Vorrebbero prendere loro gli appalti di costruzione in Africa, dato che ormai la Cina possiede mezza Africa, ma il brevetto resterebbe della Sanzo & Co.»  
«Se lo costruissero loro saremmo a rischio plagio.»  
Ukoku alzò lo sguardo dal theremin. Lo vide sorridere e ridacchiare, annuendo con piccoli cenni della testa.   
«I cinesi hanno questo vizio. Li si può costringere a un patto di segretezza aziendale, pena il pagamento di una multa così salata da far rizzare i peli del culo.»  
«Discuterai con loro tu della cosa, già il governo statunitense voleva l’esclusiva sul progetto, lo stesso governo che ha reintrodotto il carbone in molte fabbriche e strutture.»  
Ukoku mosse le mani sul theremin che aveva acceso, ma che non emetteva neanche un ronzio finché qualcosa non entrava nello spettro delle frequenze. Era un suono quasi alieno, che ben si addiceva alla personalità dello scienziato. Non lo avrebbe mai visto suonare un pianoforte o un violino, ma il theremin sì.   
Riconobbe la melodia quasi subito.   
«L’estasi dell’oro, di Morricone.»  
«Vedo che sei ben istruito. Credo che sia la mia musica», commentò l’altro continuando a suonare. C’era una particolare eleganza nel modo in cui teneva le dita, i cui gesti piccoli e mirati cambiavano intensità e tonalità alla frequenza, come su un pentagramma invisibile. «Ti piace?»  
«Sì. È molto particolare.»  
I loro occhi si incontrarono per un istante e Genjo ebbe il flash dell’immagine di un theremin nella casa di Komyo a New Orleans. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò.   
«Devi ancora offrirmi il dolce» disse cominciando a incamminarsi di nuovo verso la sala da pranzo. Sentendo Ukoku seguirlo, Genjo tentò di guardare negli angoli del corridoio con discrezione, in modo da non fargli capire che aveva accettato il suo invito solo perché poi voleva scassinargli la porta e ispezionare l’appartamento.   
Il dessert era un Mont Blanc eseguito a tale regola d’arte che Genjo si domando se fosse stato davvero il chimico a prepararlo. Segretamente amante dei dolci, lo gustò con una certa soddisfazione, mentre Ukoku continuava a esporre il suo piano per ottenere i finanziamenti dai cinesi e allo stesso tempo non avere problemi dal punto di vista politico.

Goku si ferma e guarda fuori dalla finestra.   
«Sanzo ci disse che per tutta la sera Ukoku si era comportato come un collega qualsiasi, un po’ viscido magari, ma non troppo ambiguo. Aveva avuto modo di osservare l’appartamento e fu grazie a questo che riuscimmo a entrare.»  
Si lecca le labbra. Ha la gola secca. È nervoso. Il suo intervistatore nota quel suo cambiamento e sussurra al collaboratore qualcosa, che si alza ed esce.   
«Se vuoi possiamo fermarci qui.»  
«No, devo solo mettere insieme i ricordi. Solo molto tempo dopo ho capito come, quando e perché Ukoku decise di… smascherarsi. Non so se… non so se avrebbe continuato a fare il suo doppio gioco senza danneggiarci se non avesse scoperto quella cosa. Probabilmente no, probabilmente sarebbe arrivato al punto che si sarebbe stancato di giocare. Kamisama non lo aveva armato lui contro di noi, ma era una sua creatura. Ma chi venne dopo fu chiaramente manipolato. Non si è mai sporcato direttamente le mani, come un burattinaio.»

Davanti alla porta Genjo indossò il suo cappotto per congedarsi. Ukoku l’osservava con le mani infilate nelle tasche e quel perenne sorriso malizioso. A dire il vero a Genjo dava la nausea tutta quell’ambiguità.   
«Ci vediamo in ufficio prima che tu parta.»  
«Sì. Non mi aspettavo accettassi l’invito per questa cena. Da quella volta della macchina, sei sempre stato molto distaccato nei miei confronti. Anche se credo sia comprensibile… eppure.»  
Gli si avvicinò di nuovo, mettendolo quasi all’angolo. La voglia di tirargli un pugno proprio su quegli occhialetti rettangolari era molto forte. Eppure c’era qualcosa di più forte della paura di far saltare la copertura.   
«Eppure?»  
«Eppure ogni volta mi sembra che tu stia lì a chiamarmi, ma è come se non sapessi il mio nome.»  
«Che intendi dire?»  
«Te ne accorgerai presto… io spero.»  
Genjo lasciò che gli accarezzasse il viso. Non c’era nulla di tenero in quella carezza, non c’era nulla di morbido. Solo l’impronta di un desiderio malato e oscuro. La stessa promessa che leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
Quando si avvicinò per baciarlo, Genjo riuscì a infilare un braccio tra loro due e appoggiargli le dita sulla bocca. Poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle e accelerare il proprio, tra rabbia, impotenza e la voglia sia di ucciderlo che di ricambiare il suo desiderio. Ukoku gli prese un dito tra i denti, mordendolo così piano che l’altro sentì solo il premere degli incisivi e dei canini, oltre all’umido tocco della lingua. Era come se Ukoku si beasse solo di sentire il sapore salato sulla lingua, non pretendendo altro.   
Si scostò e lo lasciò andare, senza dire altro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * dialogo scopiazzato da Kill Bill, ma c'è un motivo dietro... che non vi posso dire perché è mega spoiler.


	3. L'abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo dovrebbe chiamarsi DIVAGHIAMO CHE è DIVERTENTE.   
> Ogni tanto serve. Forse ho esagerato un po'. Capitemi, ho l'influenza.

 

 

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 3**

Sally si fece accompagnare alla camera di Shirley Williams, ex cantante lirica, un soprano drammatico specializzato nelle complicate arie Wagneriane, dalla giovane infermiera vestita di bianco. O meglio dire, sopravvivere di rendita in un ospizio di lusso. Shirley ormai era allo stadio finale di un cancro che le aveva mangiato i polmoni, arrivando a farla respirare con l’ossigeno. Della bellezza esotica afroamericana che era stata, purtroppo era rimasto ben poco: la pelle color cioccolato aveva perso di elasticità e colore. I capelli ricci e folti erano andati persi con la chemioterapia e ora la donna indossava un colorato foulard a coprirle la testa calva. Con stanchi occhi socchiusi , la donna si teneva la maschera d’ossigeno sul viso. Sally si sedette di fianco a lei, pronta a prendere appunti e a registrare la conversazione.   
Era arrivata a lei tramite delle ricerche.

Su Genjo Sanzo si trovava poco che potesse giustificare gli omicidi, se non l’ultimo, per via della somiglianza con la vittima, invece Komyo aveva avuto una vita piuttosto travagliata. Con Genjo era pressoché impossibile avere un appuntamento nell’ultimo periodo e non abitava neanche più a New Orleans. Decise quindi di andare a parlare con l’ultima persona che, secondo i tabloid, aveva avuto a che fare con lui a livello sentimentale. Alla fine degli anni ’70 e i successivi anni ’80, era stato a lungo con un cantante lirico – e da qui Sally dedusse che doveva avere un debole per le belle voci – un sopranista di nome Jyoan Cavanagh, di origini irlandesi, che aveva come tratto distintivo il tingersi i capelli di un lilla intenso. Era anche produttore e scrittore delle canzoni di una cantante che negli anni 90 andò decisamente contro corrente, imponendosi con uno stile retrò ma d’avanguardia, fuori dagli schemi dei gruppi pop di ragazze che andavano ai tempi. Morto suicida un anno dopo l’assassinio di Komyo, non aveva lasciato niente che potesse ricondurre agli omicidi. Nel periodo in cui lui e Komyo erano amanti, non ce ne fu neanche uno. Questo lasciava supporre che o l’assassino non era ancora nato o era troppo giovane. Successivamente i paparazzi fotografarono Komyo in compagnia di un altro appartenente al gruppo dei Sanzo, ovvero Godai, un tempo chiamato Toudai McDowell, di origini scozzesi. Di umili origini, si è sempre contraddistinto per la grande intelligenza, tanto da diventare non solo un Sanzo, ma anche un prestigioso professore di chimica e inventore dell’acceleratore di muoni d’avanguardia che avrebbero permesso poi, nel futuro, di portare a compimento il progetto per l’Energia Celeste, ovvero la fusione a freddo.   
Le foto e i reportage riguardanti Komyo e Godai erano sempre di natura troppo vaga per confermare o meno che i due avessero una storia. Probabilmente era così, nascosta per via del bigottismo accademico dell’epoca – ancora attuale – e per il fatto che Komyo poco più tardi avrebbe adottato Koryu, un trovatello abbandonato nel fiume Mississippi. Aveva scaricato e appeso tutte le foto che aveva trovato in una nuova bacheca di sughero, comprata per l’occasione. Aveva dovuto spostare il suo poster di David Bowie per far spazio a quella nuova linea della sua ricerca. Negli Stati Uniti il primo omicidio che potrebbe risalire al Rapace Notturno avviene nel 1994. Cercando il periodo di vita di Komyo tra il 1993 e il 1995 aveva trovato davvero poco. Quasi nulla. Dalla morte di Godai, i paparazzi avevano perso interesse nell’inseguire il magnate e le sue conquiste. Che avesse amanti occasionali era risaputo, ma riusciva sempre e comunque a vivere con enorme riserbo. Solo una foto era sospetta, ma così sgranata da rendere riconoscibile solo il volto di Komyo. Davanti a lui, di spalle, una figura indistinta. Indossava persino una felpa con cappuccio, assolutamente impossibile da riconoscere, ma era l’unico indizio che aveva.   
Forse Shirley poteva aiutarla.

Seduta di fianco al letto di una donna morente, Sally si sentì solo vagamente in colpa di doverla forzare a parlare, per raccontare di avvenimenti che forse non erano neanche facili da raccontare.   
«Sto indagando su una serie di omicidi, cominciati qui negli USA nel 1994. Non posso dare più informazioni di così, ma è saltato fuori il nome di Genjo Sanzo, in una certa maniera, ed è la prima e unica volta che una vittima assomiglia così spiccatamente a un personaggio di rilievo. Stavo quindi indagando su Komyo Sanzo, che è stato assassinato a sua volta, anche se per motivi politici ma… non è detto che dietro il suo omicidio non si nasconda la mano di qualcun altro.»  
Shirley annuì stancamente, gli occhi vispi e intelligenti, nonostante la malattia.   
«Non so chi ha ucciso Komyo, ma posso dire che non era poi tanto difficile desiderarlo morto. Ora parlo così, inacidita dal rancore, ma l’ho amato davvero molto. Di certo più di quanto lui avesse amato me.»  
Tra un respiro sibilante e un colpo di tosse, Sally poteva sentire lo spettro di una splendida voce divenuta roca per la malattia.   
«Non voglio farmi gli affari suoi, ma per quale motivo vi siete lasciati?»  
«Aveva un amante. Un uomo… ma la realtà era che quell’uomo c’era da molto prima di me. Ero io l’amante. Possiamo anche dire che ero una semplice copertura, dallo scandalo del 1995 lo separò per sei mesi da Koryu, che ora si chiama Genjo.»  
Sally annuì e scrisse tutto: il registratore rendeva la pratica di annotare le cose obsoleta, ma preferiva mettere nero su bianco le sue considerazioni personali.   
«Sì, so di quale scandalo sta parlando. Quindi Komyo cominciò una relazione con lei mentre ne intratteneva una da diverso tempo con un uomo per poter avere l’affidamento di Koryu?»  
«Per tenerlo avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, sarebbe arrivato a sposarmi e a mettermi incinta, se non avesse fatto la vasectomia in gioventù.»  
Sally alzò un sopracciglio e annotò ancora le sue considerazioni. Scrisse la parola manipolatore in stampatello e la sottolineò un paio di volte.   
«Ha per caso idea di chi fosse il suo amante? Nome… o magari una descrizione fisica?»  
Shirley socchiuse gli occhi. Sembrava quasi che l’argomento fosse tabù, in qualche maniera. Sally ebbe la sensazione che la donna stesse per dirgli una mezza verità.   
«Più giovane di Komyo, di almeno una ventina di anni. Capelli scuri… non so altro. Quando gli investigatori privati fanno delle foto ti devi accontentare, ed è molto difficile riconoscere fisionomia o altro quando il volto non è esattamente… esattamente a favore di camera.»  
«Comprendo. È già qualcosa, per me, sapere questo su Komyo.»  
«Pensa che il suo amante sia l’assassino?»  
Sally sorrise e sbatté le ciglia.   
«Sarebbe inquietante se Komyo fosse arrivato al punto di coprire un assassino così efferato, pur di avere una relazione con lui, ma se è stato capace di ingannare lei… può darsi. Lo ha lasciato quando ha scoperto della sua relazione.»  
Shirley prese una profonda boccata di ossigeno e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Restò in silenzio abbastanza a lungo da far dubitare che avrebbe mai risposto alla domanda.   
«Lo lasciai quando mi minacciò di morte. Ero affezionata a Koryu. In soli due anni quel bambino mi aveva conquistata… avevo sempre desiderato dei figli ed ero già fuori età per averne. Anche io sono stata egoista, pensando che sarebbe stata la mia occasione per diventare una mamma… ero disposta a salvarlo da quel cumulo di bugie e da un uomo pericoloso.»  
«Minacciata di morte?»  
Gli occhi scuri di Shirley tornarono su di lei.  
«Non alzò la voce, non mi insultò, né esplicitamente disse qualcosa come “ti uccido”. Mi disse solo di provare ad avere la custodia di Koryu e di raccontare qualcosa a chiunque. “Provaci” mi disse, e mi bastò   
quello. Sa che fine fece l’informatore del reporter che montò lo scandalo del 1996?»  
Sally aprì il fascicolo che si era portata dietro. Scorse i nomi che nel giro degli anni erano comparsi attorno a quello di Komyo.   
«Ganpuku? Vero nome Malcolm Chichester, giusto? Morto in un incidente d’auto.»  
«E lei ci crede?»

_Tenendogli le mani, Ukoku guidava quelle di Komyo sopra le antenne del_ theremin.   
«Sembra che stia scuoiando un gatto.»  
Ukoku ridacchiò, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla dell’altro. Era una calda e soffocante estate in Louisiana. Lo studio all’ultimo piano della casa di Komyo era particolarmente arieggiato, ma non abbastanza da frenare quel caldo. Il sole del tramonto aveva tinto le bianche pareti di un rosso acceso. Koryu era in piscina, per sopravvivere a quel caldo, mentre Komyo aveva ricevuto al visita imprevista di Ukoku e il suo nuovo acquisto.   
«Basta solo fare un po’ di pratica.»  
«Ma tu hai imparato in così poco tempo, sei un mostro…»  
Ukoku ridacchiò e annuì.   
«Lo sono. Ho sempre imparato le cose piuttosto facilmente.»  
«Anche io, in verità. Tutto il tempo che ho impiegato più degli altri è sempre stata per pigrizia. Odio studiare, ma adoro imparare nuove cose», disse Komyo sorridendo. Si spostò la treccia sull’altra spalla. «I capelli lunghi non sono una grande idea con questo caldo.»  
Ukoku tolse le mani dalle sue, che nel frattempo andava avanti nel cercare una frequenza udibile all’orecchio umano che non ferisse le orecchie. Nel frattempo Ukoku gli aveva sollevato i capelli sulla nuca.   
«Dovresti imparare a farti la cipolla. Anche se hai tanti capelli… come mia madre, ora che ci penso.»  
«Non dirmi che ti piace venire a letto con me perché ti ricordo tua madre… pensavo di ricordarti il padre.»  
«Già… però quando ti ho detto che sei come un padre che posso scopare non mi hai parlato per quasi una settimana.»  
«Devi riconoscere che è piuttosto inquietante sentirselo dire», Komyo si voltò appena a guardarlo. Intanto le sue mani riuscirono ad accennare una melodia puramente inventata, ma piacevole da sentire.   
«Hai già imparato.»  
Ukoku accarezzò la sua vestaglia di cotone leggero, perfetta per quell’afa. Nel corso degli anni, sapendo quanto Komyo amasse le vestaglie e stare nudo sotto di essere, gliene aveva regalate molte, anche quella di cotone egiziano che stava indossando in quel momento.   
«Lo posso tenere qui finché non trovo un appartamento?»  
Komyo annuì e continuò a suonare, andando ora a memoria di melodia già sentite in passato.  
«Debussy?» Domandò Ukoku, alzandosi dal panchetto da pianoforte che Komyo aveva portato su dabbasso.   
«Pink Floyd*» Rispose l’altro, accennando un sorriso. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete.   
«Dovresti andare, tra un quarto d’ora Koryu sarà a casa.»  
«È andato in piscina con la negretta?»  
Komyo tolse le mani dal theremin e si voltò di scatto a guardarlo. Quanto amava farlo infuriare.   
«Non usare quella parola! E poi no… ci è andato con Shuei.»  
«E chi è Shuei?»  
«Il mio avvocato. È solo per merito suo che Koryu è ancora con me.»  
«Ma che fortuna», fu il commento ironico di Ukoku. Si rivestì, dall’amplesso era rimasto in mutande. «Dove cazzo sono i miei occhiali?»  
«Così intelligente da non capire che non è saggio per un miope lasciare occhiali dalla montatura inesistente in giro?»

Genjo continuò a scorrere le informazioni finanziarie dell’ultimo mese scritte nella mail che Ryuzen gli aveva mandato. Si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi le palpebre.  
«Ryuzen è un ottimo segretario, ma porca troia se è prolisso.»  
Gojyo si buttò sul letto, al suo fianco. Lo fece sobbalzare e gli occhiali che aveva appoggiato sul materasso caddero a terra, senza rompersi. Genjo li raccolse bestemmiando a denti stretti.  
Gojyo ridacchiò, accendendosi una sigaretta.   
«Sei nervoso, eh?»  
«Non so se quel ricordo del theremin nella casa a New Orleans sia reale o meno. Non ho mai visto Komyo suonarne uno. È anche vero che mi sono ricordato che era nel suo studio. Sai… esistono dei falsi ricordi. Non vorrei che io mi stia convincendo di qualcosa che non è reale, solo per trovare un colpevole della sua morte.»  
«Non credo che tu abbia dei falsi ricordi, capisco la tua ostinazione, ma forse è solo il tuo cervello che sta cercando di dirti qualcosa. Dovresti ascoltarlo», replicò Gojyo, accarezzando lentamente le gambe dell’altro. Passò la mano sotto la coscia, accarezzando piano il polpaccio, scendendo fino alla caviglia, che avvolse con la mano. Stava immaginando quelle gambe fasciate da collant e i bei piedi stretti in scarpe col tacco. Gli baciò il ginocchio della gamba ripiegata sul materasso, risalendo verso la coscia e l’inguine. Spostò il computer portatile da parte. Genjo lo lasciò fare, passando le dita tra i capelli rossi e lunghi, osservandolo tranquillo. Era bella quell’armonia tra loro, per metà del tempo non facevano altro che insultarsi e minacciarsi di percosse e morte, ma a letto raggiungevano la perfetta unione.   
Gojyo appoggiò il mento sull’addome di Genjo, che semi disteso com’era, poteva guardarlo dall’altro senza problemi.   
«Vorrei farmi tatuare una tigre sulla schiena.»  
«Una tigre?»  
«Già», rispose Gojyo, issandosi sulle braccia, spostandosi a cavalcioni sopra le sue gambe. «Ti piace l’idea?»  
«Credo sia appropriato.»  
Lasciò che Gojyo lo baciasse, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Gli tornò in mente la sensazione di impotenza e rabbia nei confronti di Ukoku e del suo continuo tentativo di seduzione. Quella forza oscura, così attraente gli fece in qualche modo ribollire il sangue. Si portò Gojyo vicino, immaginando sulla sua schiena ampia una tigre tatuata in stile cinese, col viso rivolto verso di lui e le fauci spalancate; un animale affamato. Lo spinse da parte, ribaltando la situazione e ritrovandosi sopra di lui. Le mani esperte dell’altro gli accarezzarono i fianchi, scendendo verso le natiche e le cosce.   
Genjo gli sollevò la maglia fin sopra il petto, seppellendoci poi il viso, succhiando avidamente prima il capezzolo destro. Gojyo era capace di venire anche solo così e la vulnerabilità che mostrava in quei momenti lo eccitava particolarmente. Passò all’altro capezzolo, confortato dal calore della mano dell’altro tra i capelli biondi. Gli abbassò i pantaloni leggeri che indossava in casa e i boxer insieme, lasciando che Gojyo gli sollevasse il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra, stringendoselo contro, alla ricerca di un contato che per lui era prezioso.   
Chiuse gli occhi mentre lo baciava, aspettando il momento in cui Gojyo gli avrebbe lasciato il volto, scivolando verso il basso, a prendere il suo sesso tra le labbra. Lo sentì mugolar, la sua mano che attraversava la sua nuca, arrivando a metà della schiena. Sentì Gojyo spostarsi, udendolo mormorare qualcosa mentre si stendeva, spostandosi verso di lui, in modo da potersi trovare col viso sepolto tra le sue gambe anche lui.   
Non avevano mai fatto niente del genere, Genjo l’osservò per un attimo stranito, sospirando pesatamente quando si sentì chiudere tra le labbra carnose dell’altro. Strinse le dita che teneva appoggiate sulla sua coscia, prima di tornare a prenderlo in bocca. Quel dare e ricevere istantaneo, in quel silenzio interrotto solo dai loro respiri, in quell’intimità perfetta, fece sentire Genjo in pace. Mancava qualcosa però per farlo sentire se stesso ed eccitato. Stava quasi per tirarsi via quando la mano di Gojyo gli premette la testa, costringendolo a ingoiare lo sperma quando gli venne in bocca. Non l’aveva mai fatto e ne fu nauseato all’inizio, restando comunque eccitato dalla presa delle dita dell’altro tra i suoi capelli e il suo continuare a succhiarglielo, portandolo all’orgasmo. Nascose il viso tra il materasso e la gamba di Gojyo, mentre tentava di soffocare un verso di piacere così acuto da risultare quasi vergognoso. Gojyo poi tornò disteso al suo fianco, passandosi il dorso della mano ai lati della bocca.   
Si guardarono, distesi uno di fianco all’altro. Gojyo assottigliò lo sguardo e sorrise maliziosamente.   
«Vorrei scoparti la bocca.»  
«Non l’hai appena fatto?»  
Gojyo scosse il capo, cambiando posizione e stendendosi su un lato.   
«Mi hai fatto un pompino, è una cosa diversa.»  
Prima che Genjo potesse rispondere, il cellulare cominciò a vibrare con insistenza sul comodino. Premendo sul tasto per sbloccare lo schermo notò che a chiamarlo non era altro che la nemesi sentimentale di Gojyo: Ukoku. Lasciò cadere la chiamata e lo posò di nuovo sul cellulare.   
«Ma che cazzo vuole?»  
«Non lo so, lo richiamerò domani, in un orario favorevole per il fuso orario», rispose laconico come sempre quando si trattava di lavoro. Si stese pancia sotto, tornando a guardare Gojyo negli occhi, appoggiato sui gomiti, in modo da poterlo osservarlo dall’alto.   
Sapeva anche quanto Gojyo perdesse la testa nel vederlo in quella posizione. Allungò un braccio per prendere il pacchetto di sigarette e ne accese una.   
«Dovrebbe bastarmi solo il diario di Komyo per decretare che Ukoku è K, ma purtroppo non torna il discorso del padre: sul diario c’è scritto che è morto quando K era adolescente e per morte naturale, nei documenti che ho cercato e trovato ci sono certificati di morte che parlano di avvelenamento. Ok, un avvelenamento può sembrare un aneurisma cerebrale, ma Ukoku mi ha parlato di omicidio, di problemi politici riguardo all’azienda del padre e altre cose, invece nel diario non c’è accenno a questo, oltre a questo K aveva appunto diciassette anni, nei documenti che ho trovato il padre di Ukoku sarebbe morto quando lui ne aveva venti. Devo accertarmi che Ukoku sia K prima di fare qualcosa, le prove che ho sono troppo poche. Hai idea di quanti asiatici ci siano negli USA? Di quanti asiatici con cui mio padre ha avuto che fare? Cosa più importante… K sarebbe un Sanzo, e non risulta nessun altro oltre a me e… l’ultimo rimasto.»  
«Quindi siete solo in due? Non c’è una lista? Un’associazione diSanzo?»  
«La lista ovviamente c’è, l’associazione no: ognuno opera da solo e agisce di conseguenza a ciò che fa un altro o gli altri. Nella lista ci sono io, che dovrei lavorare per due, un altro che opera addirittura all’estero e beh, Kamisama. Che possiamo reputare fuori dai giochi.»  
«Non è possibile che K abbia messo Kami al posto suo? Dopo tutto anche le iniziali sono uguali. Probabilmente K si è tolto la carica di Sanzo e l’ha data a lui… come effettivamente ci aveva raccontato Kami, dato che non aveva con sé il “Sutra”. Insomma è davvero furbo e abile a non farsi trovare. Hakuryu però è convinta che Ukoku sia Nii.»  
«Ukoku può anche essere Nii, il che vorrebbe dire che è il produttore del Minus Wave, ma non vuol dire sia il Rapace Notturno, che sia K e tutto ciò che ne consegue. Credimi, vorrei veramente sparagli in testa… ma nella posizione in cui sono non posso permettermi passi falsi, forse prima avrei potuto, ora ho troppi occhi addosso.»  
Gojyo gli accarezzò i capelli biondi, portandoli indietro. Fece scivolare le dita sul suo viso, facendogli poi schiudere le labbra col pollice. Genjo glielo succhiò quasi sovrappensiero, socchiudendo gli occhi.   
«Ecco, scoparti la bocca sarebbe tipo così…»  
Affondò di più il pollice nella sua bocca, ricevendo un’occhiata languida dall’altro. Mosse ancora il pollice nella sua bocca, facendolo andare avanti e indietro, infilandolo alla fine fino alla nocca, portando Genjo a togliere la mano con un gesto di stizza.   
«Va bene, ho capito la differenza.»  
«L’hai capita? Davvero?» Lo provocò l’altro, ghignando.  
«Se non stai zitto, ti faccio capire la differenza tra foro in bocca e foro in testa.»

Goku chiude la chiamata e torna al tavolo, dove l’intervistatore e il suo aiutante lo stanno aspettando.   
Sta per parlare quando arrivano dei messaggi. L’intervistatore nota, con un’occhiata, il nome di Hakuryu sullo schermo. Goku prende il telefono e se lo infila in tasca.   
«Hakuryu non è molto contenta del fatto che ti sto rilasciando questa intervista.»  
«Prima o poi ci toccherà parlare anche con lei. Ci toccherà parlare con tutti.»  
Goku annuisce e sorride, guardando fuori dalla finestra, distrattamente.   
«Quella sera eravamo tutti bellissimi. Ci presentammo vestiti di tutto punto, così irriconoscibili che era assolutamente impossibile per chiunque risalire a noi. Fu così, effettivamente. Al di là di tutto quello che accadde poi dopo, fu uno dei momenti più divertenti della mia vita. Hakkai arrivò alla conclusione che per eliminare il problema delle telecamere l’unica soluzione era innescare un black out. Le telecamere facevano parte del servizio di sorveglianza dell’edificio ed erano scollegate dal sistema interno. Quindi Ukoku aveva installato un sistema di sorveglianza che si appoggiava a quello già presente, ovvero quello con le telecamere, che si trovavano all’ingresso e vicino alle finestre.   
Quindi noi dovevamo entrare, riuscire a collegarci al sistema di sorveglianza, farlo saltare e poi entrare nell’appartamento di Ukoku. Sembrava tutto molto semplice, sulla carta… ovviamente fu più complicato di così. A un certo punto fu come… affondare nelle sabbie mobili e ritrovarsi in una stanza piena di scorpioni.»**  
L’intervistatore spegne la sigaretta e fa per accendersene un’altra, quando il suo collaboratore riceve un messaggio sul cellulare. Lo fa leggere subito all’intervistatore che, dopo un’iniziale smarrimento, sorride.   
«In Sud America, dove una volta c’erano Venezuela, Colombia e Ecuador, è stata fondata una sorta di tecnocrazia. È una sorta di governo formato da tecnici: scienziati, economisti, sociologi. In passato le tecnocrazie erano state il preambolo per dittature, ma pare invece che stiano risolvendo molti dei problemi che si erano creati e non solo per la questione del Re Giallo e del Minus Wave. La prima cosa che hanno fatto è stato istituire un fondo per ripristinare la costruzione e riparazione di condotti acquiferi e per accordi internazionali per l’arrivo di prodotti primari, come il cibo. Cosa più importante hanno azionato la macchina per l’Energia Celeste, che era stata costruita in Ecuador, e si stanno ripartendo l’elettricità… a costo zero, l’unica spesa iniziale è stata quella di farla partire, poi si alimenta da sola. Questo è straordinario…»  
«Mi diceva prima Tiffany al telefono che sta capitando una cosa simile anche nel bel mezzo della Cina.»  
«Sì, hanno chiamato questa nuova nazione Shangri La, come la leggendaria città di “Orizzonte Perduto”, un luogo di pace, di serenità. Non so se sarà davvero così ma… almeno ci si prova. »

Sally aprì il pacchetto di patatine alla paprika e se ne portò alla bocca tre insieme. Le masticò velocemente, mentre osservava lo schema della bacheca farsi più intricato, ma con un senso. Prese il registratore e cominciò a parlare tra una patatina e l’altra. Aveva quasi quarant’anni e ancora cadeva nel tunnel delle patine in momenti di stress.   
«Gli omicidi del Rapace Notturno iniziano negli Stati Uniti nel 1995, ma qualche caso isolato è stato riscontrato in Inghilterra e un caso eclatante in Italia, nel1994. Doveva essere davvero molto giovane, ancora si ispirava a dipinti e arte varia. L’omicidio in Italia, in particolare, lo rende evidente. La mancanza degli organi, la scelta degli individui, è tutto riconducibile al futuro Rapace Notturno, ma la sua estetica si rifà a pittori rinascimentali, gli omicidi in Inghilterra invece sono più personalizzati. Mi sono arrivati questa mattina i documenti riguardo la macchina di Gankupu, lo chiameremo così per semplificarci la vita, quel nome da snack mi fa venire fame. Comunque, a nessuno ai tempi venne in mente che quei documenti potessero essere importanti, a meno che…»  
Guardò verso la foto di Komyo, appesa di fianco al disegno di una sagoma col punto interrogativo, che era il Rapace Notturno.   
«A meno che quel filantropo di Komyo non abbia fatto in modo che non si scoprisse dei freni manomessi, proteggendo quello che già ai tempi era il suo amante. Sto aspettando qualcosa, dall’Inghilterra, riguardo l’omicidio di Godai e di alcuni studenti. Nessun testimone, nessuna traccia, nessun indizio. Nessuno lo associò al Rapace Notturno perché generalmente non usa le armi da fuoco ma… io sono convinta, _convinta_ , che sia iniziato tutto da lì. Il Rapace era uno dei suoi studenti, magari il più brillante… Godai rea malato e doveva lasciare a qualcuno la carica di Sanzo e parte del progetto che si portano dietro. Godai non lo sceglie… e lui lo uccide. Lo uccide e si prende il progetto, lo porta avanti… assieme al titolo di Sanzo, che non gli viene riconosciuto ufficialmente dall’Ordine… sì, deve essere andata così.»  
Appoggiò il registratore al tavolo e sentì lo stomaco chiudersi così tanto da farle passare qualsiasi voglia di mangiare altre patatine.   
«Komyo assiste all’omicidio di Godai, del suo compagno, protegge il Rapace, forse perché l’unico in grado di portare avanti il progetto o… non so per quale altro motivo… si innamorano e Komyo…»  
Guardò di nuovo la foto di quell’uomo, con quel suo sorriso enigmatico quasi quanto quello della Gioconda; pieno di segreti e di significato. Solo dalla foto le veniva in mente una sola parola: imperscrutabile.   
«Komyo rimane invischiato nella tela del ragno, ma non viene mangiato perché ragno a sua volta. E soprattutto perché dal 1996 al 2000 c’è una quasi totale assenza di omicidi. Pochi, elaborati e violenti, di un’elaborazione e bellezza da lasciare senza fiato, nonostante la loro brutalità.»  
Spense il registratore, sentendo la testa pulsare. Era arrivata alla conclusione, c’era quasi riuscita.   
«Finché stavano insieme, l’appetito del Rapace era saziato. Finché erano insieme… il Rapace non aveva _bisogno_ di uccidere.»  
Restando in silenzio Sally udì solo il ronzio del motore del frigorifero e delle auto all’esterno. Era tutto così malato e oscuro, ma anche appassionante, travolgente.   
«Quanto vorrei vivere anche io un amore del genere.»  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Angolo musicale:   
> C'è questa grande diatriba su chi ha plagiato chi riguardo una scala cromatica. Sì, una semplice scala cromatica... che è quella che fa Komyo, ricordandola dalla canzone Echoes dei Pink Floyd, che in verità è molto simile alla stessa scala cromatica usata da Debussy nel suo "Preludio al pomeriggio del fauno". Diciamo che è una somiglianza vaga, la scala è la stessa e le note sono sette quindi...  
> Il plagio vero pare sia stato fatto da Webber (che prenda a destra a manca, quindi potrebbe anche essere), ai danni dei Pink Floyd, con tanto di Waters incazzato che lo rimarca addirittura in una canzone e in varie interviste. Waters non fece mai partire azioni legali sulla questione, ma se la prese molto a cuore. Ah, la canzone in questione è l'intro del celebre "Il Fantasma dell'opera".  
> Un altro famoso autore che se la prese a cuore e che accusa Webber di plagio, soprattutto per l'uso di un organo, è stato Wakeman, che trovò l'intro del musical troppo simile al passaggio di una sua composizione, ovvero "Judas Iscariot" e forse qui un fondo di verità c'è, gli strumenti usati e l'arrangiamento è un po' troppo simile. Ora non sto a mettervi date ecc.. ma è ovvio che le composizioni dei Pink Floyd e di Wakeman siano antecedenti al Fantasma dell'Opera di Webber.   
> Mi piaceva raccontarlo per il fatto che Ukoku riconosce Debussy e Komyo invece stava suonando i Pink Floyd, perché è stato un frichettone. 
> 
> **   
> Frase che non è presa da nessuna parte, ho messo gli asterischi per farvi venire qui e dire "guardate come sono brava a citare avvenimenti del manga che per questioni ovvie non potevo inserire nella storia, ma che potrebbero farvi venire in mente qualche cosa".   
> La smetto.


	4. L’abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo credo sia il capitolo più brutto di tutta Carcosa XD  
> Mi spiace per il ritardo, ho avuto svariati problemi. 
> 
> Alcune citazioni non le ho esplicitate, con il solito asterisco, perché a parte essere veramente prese alla lontana, voglio vedere se qualcuno ci arriva da solo.

 

 

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 4**

 

Trovare qualcuno disposto a truccarli e vestirli da Drag Queen, mantenendo il più assoluto silenzio stampa, non fu affatto facile. A fare le telefonate furono Hakkai e Gojyo, e alla fine ne trovarono una disposta, dietro lauto compenso, a truccarli e vestirli e soprattutto a tenere la bocca chiusa sull’identità di Genjo.  
Poco lontano dal quartiere dove abitava Ukoku, la Drag Queen li aspettava nel suo studio, tra parrucche, abiti sgargianti e una quantità industriale di trucco.  
Appena entrati subito l’uomo espresse il suo desiderio di avere più soldi, perché la figura di Genjo Sanzo era influente nel panorama finanziario e quindi necessitava di un compenso più alto, anche solo per truccare lui.  
«Avevamo stabilito una cifra già piuttosto alta», commentò Genjo, mentre parlava in privato con l’uomo, truccato e vestito da donna, che si sventolava con un ventaglio cinese.  
«Non sapevo che la persona che avrei dovuto truccare era Genjo Sanzo, insomma, ho i miei interessi. Potrei vendere la cosa alla stanza al doppio del prezzo che mi stai facendo tu.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio e sentì una vena pulsare sopra la palpebra destra. Cercò di mantenere la calma di fronte a quella maschera parlante.  
«Non c’è bisogno di minacciare di informare la stampa, anche perché se davvero tu lo facessi dovresti vedertela con me e non ti conviene.»  
La Drag Queen davanti a lui ridacchiò e si sventolò con un elaborato ventaglio asiatico.  
«Che cosa vorresti farmi? Un occhio nero? E pensi che poi riuscirei a lavorare con un occhio in meno?»  
«Forse con un occhio in meno no, ma senza denti sì», Genjo appoggiò le mani sul tavolo che lo separava dall’altro, che fece un passo indietro. «Fai quel cazzo che devi fare, in silenzio possibilmente, prenditi i soldi e vedi dimenticarti la mia faccia e il mio nome.»  
«E tu vedi di comprare dei tamponi un po’ più grandi, che hai il ciclo più abbondante del solito.»  
Genjo alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. Più velocemente di quanto la Drag Queen potesse immaginare, la sua parrucca venne afferrata e spinta verso il tavolo, portandosi dietro la sua testa, con una tale forza fargli rimbalzare la faccia sul legno. Parte del suo make up era rimasto stampato sul tavolo e sullo zigomo si stava formando un inequivocabile segno violaceo.  
Hakkai si avvicinò a Genjo, dato che nel frattempo era rimasto in disparte, sospirando e scuotendo il capo in un atteggiamento da insegnante di scuole elementare così irritante da far desiderare a Genjo di sparargli.  
«Se lo riduci a un colabrodo chi ci truccherà? Abbiamo solo questa occasione per entrare nel palazzo. Certo, è un travestimento estremamente costoso e laborioso per quei minuti che dobbiamo restare vestiti, ma o quello o una bella arrampicata stile Mission Impossible.»  
«Quello con Tom Cruise?» Domandò Goku, cercando di stemperare la situazione, lanciando occhiate preoccupate a Genjo, che ancora fumava di rabbia.  
«Adoro quel film, è surrueale», commentò Hakkai, accennando un sorriso. Sollevò poi la valigetta che si erano portati dietro e la poso sul tavolo, mentre il loro potenziale truccatore si stava massaggiando la faccia, sempre più gonfia. Aprendola ne scoprì il contenuto: mazzette di dollari di piccolo taglio, così tante da scoppiare.  
«Prendere o lasciare mio caro, al nostro capo non piacciono né i ricatti né arrivare in ritardo e alla festa ci stanno aspettando.»  
La Drag Queen rispose con un ringhio e un “vaffanculo” sussurrato tra i denti, mentre chiudeva la valigetta e se la metteva da parte.  
«Dato che sono certo che se dovesse accadervi qualcosa verrei appeso a un cartellone dell’autostrada in Messico, dovete ringraziare che abbia finito il veleno dello scorpione che ogni tanto mischio ai miei cosmetici quando voglio fare fuori qualche stronzo.»  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Non sono più tanto sicuro di volermi far mettere le mani in faccia da questo psicopatico. Insomma, non basta Genjo?»

Gojyo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla propria figura nello specchio. Con i pantaloncini di jeans che gli sottolineavano una curva del culo che non aveva mai notato, accentuata dal seno finto – prosperoso, ma pur sempre di gomma piuma – e il vestiario. Era decisamente una donna giunonica e con le curve al posto giusto. Genjo anche era uno spettacolo, per quanto il suo broncio per il fastidio del dover indossare così tanto trucco, una pesante parrucca e un abito così corto che se non fosse stato per i collant gli si sarebbero visti i testicoli. Era bellissimo in verità, con quel suo volto già androgino, trasformato in un femminile concentrato di fastidio su un tacco di dieci centimetri.  
Gojyo non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. D’altro canto Hakkai era quasi elegante, col suo vestito verde come i suoi occhi e Goku aveva un look più fresco e non faceva altro che fotografare se stesso e gli altri, mandando foto a Tiffany.  
Ovviamente aveva riferito alla sua ragazza la minaccia che Genjo aveva detto a denti stretti se quelle foto fossero usciti dal telefono di Tiffany: la sua testa su una picca.  
Tutto questo perché una volta, in bagno, il Sanzo biondo non aveva trovato altro da leggere che uno dei libri dark fantasy di Goku.  
Si presentarono davanti alla porta dell’appartamento, che era di fianco a quello di Ukoku.  
Presentarono l’invito e entrarono. Tra musica pop estremamente commerciale e odore di lacca, i quattro cercarono il posto adatto. Hakkai trovò un angolo sul terrazzo, tirò fuori il suo computer portatile e si mise a lavoro, ci voleva tempo per entrare nel sistema di sorveglianza dell’edificio, nel frattempo poteva intrattenere interessanti conversazioni con le persone lì attorno, non destando alcun sospetto sulla sua attività. Anzi, aveva detto di essere un blogger. Si era così immerso nella parte che Gojyo e Genjo lo guardavano straniti: Hakkai era inquietante, anche con una parrucca più alta di lui calcata sulla testa. Goku d’altro canto era forse l’unico che si stava genuinamente divertendo.  
Genjo si spostò sul terrazzo meno affollato, sorseggiando un cocktail dal nome imbarazzante, ma dal gusto particolarmente dolce e piacevole. Sotto i vestiti indossavano calzamaglia e maglia nere aderenti, si erano portati dietro anche dei passamontagna e dei guanti. Nel pianerottolo avevano nascosto degli anfibi, non potevano certo introdursi in casa di Ukoku con zeppe e tacchi altissimi.  
Si sentì cingere la vita da Gojyo, vestito così era quasi irriconoscibile, ma doveva ammettere a se stesso che non perdeva assolutamente di fascino.  
«Secondo me dovremmo tenerlo questo vestito, che ne pensi?»  
L’altro si voltò a guardarlo, inchiodandolo con i suoi occhi viola pieni di fastidio e domande.  
«Perché dovremmo tenere un vestito da donna?»  
Gojyo ridacchiò, accarezzandogli i fianchi fasciati dalla finta pelle.  
«Non credo sia nato per essere un abito da donna questo, sempre se non stiamo parlando di una donna con due spalle da muratore.»  
«Mi trovi attraente anche vestito così?»  
«Oh, Genjo… ti scoperei anche vestito così e non credo che mi toglierei neanche io questi vestiti. Sono meraviglioso.»  
L’altro guardò altrove con un piccolo sbuffo, che altro non era che una risata trattenuta.  
«Quanto ci sta mettendo Hakkai?»  
«Dagli tempo, deve bypassare non so quante chiavi e bla bla bla, mi aveva spiegato, ma ovviamente non lo stavo ascoltando. Attorno alla loro casa gira un grosso gatto e stavo giocando con lui.»  
«Sei peggio di Goku a volte. Vuole prendere un cane, ai tempi alla casa famiglia ne aveva uno, che poi è morto di vecchiaia…»  
«Ce lo vedo a prendersi cura di un cane e anche di un bambino, sarà un bravo padre, come sei tu con lui.»  
Genjo voltò la testa di scatto e gli puntò un dito smaltato contro.  
«Dì un’altra volta una cazzata del genere e ti prendo a scarpate in bocca.»  
Prima che Gojyo potesse replicare il buio avvolse la testa, spegnendo la musica e riempiendo la stanza solo di imprecazioni varie di voci non più tanto fintamente femminili.  
Si dileguò con Gojyo, trovando nel buio Hakkai e Goku, che avevano seguito alcuni degli ospiti alla festa fuori dalla porta.  
«Che è successo?» Chiese una Drag Queen di colore a un inquilino che era uscito sul pianerottolo per controllare se la situazione era così in tutto il palazzo.  
«Non lo so, pare ci sia stato un mal funzionamento di qualche cosa che ha fatto scattare il circuito di sicurezza, dovrebbe tornare l’elettricità a breve…»  
Nel frattempo i quattro si erano dileguati nel vano scala per cambiarsi, mentre gli altri rientravano nelle loro case ad aspettare che la luce tornasse, riuscendo comunque a divertirsi anche al buio, loro si tolsero le parrucche, gli abiti succinti e le scarpe alte per indossare abiti più consoni all’intrufolarsi in un appartamento.  
Quando furono certi che la situazione sul pianerottolo si fosse chetata uscirono nel buio e in silenzio. Si avvicinarono alla porta della casa di Ukoku. Essendo una porta blindata Hakkai ci mise qualche minuto per sbloccare tutte le serrature.  
«Un po’ mi dispiace esser rimasto vestito per così poco», disse Goku, osservando Hakkai.  
«Guarda che dopo quella roba ce la dobbiamo rimettere, ecco perché abbiamo messo via tutto con cura.»  
Goku sgranò gli occhi dorati, che risaltavano nei buchi del passamontagna nero.

Tutto ciò che dovevano fare era trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che potesse collegare Ukoku con il Rapace Notturno. Hakkai aveva suggerito di prendere piccole porzioni di cibo dalla sua cucina, stando attenti a non lasciare tracce. Infatti lui e Gojyo si spostarono verso la cucina, avvicinandosi al frigorifero. Era un grosso frigo, con un congelatore piuttosto fornito di carne e pesce. Hakkai riuscì a prendere delle minuscole parti di carne conservata in sacchetti di plastica. Ne bastava molto poco per analizzarla: a casa avevano poche attrezzature, ma abbastanza per sapere se quella era carne umana o animale.  
Nel frattempo Genjo e Goku si erano spostati verso la camera da letto, grigia e nera, come il resto della casa, l’unica stanza che il proprietario della Sanzo & Co. non aveva avuto modo di vedere.  
Non c’erano foto o immagini di figure umane, solo arte astratta e statue dai colori scuri. Genjo fece le foto di come erano disposti i documenti, prima di toccarli e darci un’occhiata, in modo da poterli rimettere com’erano prima.  
Goku si spostò nel corridoio, tenendo la torcia in mano, contando i minuti che mancavano per il ritorno della luce, che avrebbe portato le telecamere a funzionare di nuovo. Hakkai aveva manomesso anche il sistema di luci d’emergenza, buttando l’intero edificio nel buio. Ancora dieci minuti e sarebbero intervenute i tecnici dell’elettricità, scoprendo il black out indotto. Dovevano quindi contare tutti i secondi, prendere quello che loro serviva, mascherarsi di nuovo e tornare alla festa, restando lì magari anche svariate ore.  
Mentre cercava qualcosa che potesse essere interessante, si soffermò a osservare una statua dall’aspetto bizzarro: un mostro mitologico di una religione sconosciuta, dal volto semi umano ma ricoperto di tentacoli, accovacciato su uno scoglio. Ne fu così affascinato e spaventato allo stesso tempo che non si accorse di averla presa in mano e osservata, per poi riposarla sul piano di legno verniciato di meno.  
In quel momento non pensò minimamente a quello che aveva fatto e alle conseguenze di un gesto fatto in tutta innocenza.

Svariate ore dopo, dopo il ritorno della corrente, mentre i quattro erano a divertirsi alla festa – chi più chi meno – Gojyo ricevette la telefonata di Dokugakuji. Non si sentivano da qualche tempo, comunicando sulla questione della sparizione di Lirin e Kougaiji via chat.  
Si spostò sul terrazzo con il telefono premuto sull’orecchio, uscendo dalla cacofonia della musica.  
«Che succede?»  
«L’hanno trovato. Kougaiji almeno. Abbandonato davanti a un ospedale di New Orleans. Io sono già qui, pare ci siano stati dei problemi e non me lo fanno vedere. Riesci a venire, ti mando l’indirizzo.»  
Gojyo guardò il proprio riflesso nella vetrata buia e sospirò.  
«Al momento è un problema, ma tra un’ora o due sarò lì, lo dico anche agli altri.»  
«Grazie fratellino, ti aspetto qui.»

Arrivarono un paio di ore dopo, struccati e vestiti con i loro abiti comuni. Doku se ne stava seduto nella sala d’attesa, mentre Yaone camminava avanti e indietro nel corridoio, in attesa di notizie. A quanto pare avevano dovuto sedarlo, solo questo aveva detto un medico, con il camice sporco di sangue e il nervosismo nella voce. Yaone si stava mangiando le unghie lunghe. Così nervosa, struccata con evidenti occhiaie a segnarle il volto e i capelli legati, era quasi irriconoscibile. Hakkai stava rischiando molto a mostrarsi in un ospedale pubblico, ma dubitava che, anche se altri poliziotti si fossero palesati, si sarebbero interessati a lui. Per il momento solo Dokugakuji sapeva del ritrovamento di Kougaiji, per via di un messaggio che aveva ricevuto da un numero sconosciuto: l’immagine di un meme non più tanto popolare, quella che veniva chiamata troll face. *  
Aveva mandato quel numero alla centrale, ma non avevano avuto grandi notizie: solita scheda SIM prepagata, distrutta dopo l’invio del messaggio.  
Un medico uscì dalla terapia intensiva, dove tenevano Kougaiji. Guardò distrattamente i nuovi arrivati e si rivolse al poliziotto.  
«Non ho mai visto niente del genere, neanche quando mi hanno portato uno fatto così tanto di krokodil da mangiarsi il braccio. Questo è un mix di droghe non ho mai visto, un lavaggio del cervello di quelli intensi, cose viste credo solo in ambito militare e si sta parlando di pratiche illecite. Tutto ciò che abbiamo saputo fare è sedarlo, pesantemente.»  
Li guidò nella camera. Kougaiji dormiva su un letto, a cui era legato con cinghie di cuoio, e potevano osservarlo solo da dietro un vetro. Era la misura di sicurezza più ovvia dopo ciò che era successo. Yaone si voltò verso Hakkai, quando gli domandò che cosa fosse accaduto.  
«Ha strappato una guancia a un’infermiera, con un morso. Gli stava prelevando del sangue per fare degli esami e si è girato contro di lei, come un cane rabbioso.»  
Hakkai scosse il capo, osservando quello che era sempre stato un ragazzo pacifico, dormire solo perché sedato come un cavallo. La ragazza aveva gli occhi rossi: aveva pianto, incredula nel vedere il suo amico attaccarsi alla guancia di un povera donna per niente. Era stato uno spettacolo terrificante.  
Kougaiji si mosse nel letto, aprendo piano gli occhi. In quel momento Genjo si avvicinò al vetro, con le mani in tasca. Quando i suoi occhi viola entrarono in contatto con quelli di Kougaiji fu come azionare un bottone rosso da non premere mai: il poliziotto cominciò ad agitarsi sul letto, urlando frasi sconnesse al vetro, probabilmente verso i ragazzi, se non direttamente a uno di loro. Con il suo agitarsi rischiava di slogarsi spalle e polsi, per non parlare delle caviglie.  
Genjo si allontanò dal vetro, abbastanza per sparire nell’oscurità dell’anticamera. Kougaiji continuò a ringhiare, ma si calmò notevolmente, fino a tornare in un animalesco stato di ansia. Calmo, ansante, freddo.  
«È furbo.»  
Fu l’unica cosa che Genjo disse a proposito e non stava parlando di Kougaiji.  
Sentì i passi nella neve, fuori dalla baita. Non essendo abituata a tutto quel silenzio, nei primi giorni aveva udito qualsiasi cosa. Poi col tempo il suo orecchio aveva cominciato a fare caso ai suoni più particolari. Non si era più spaventata nell’udire lo sbattere della ali di un uccello che spiccava il volo da un ramo vicino alla casa, facendo cadere la neve. Il correre di uno scoiattolo lungo il porticato di legno. Tutti quei suoni si erano fatti normali nel corso dei mesi. La gravidanza l’aveva resa attenta e schiva come una piccola leonessa bianca.  
Mentre era sola in casa, dopo aver irrazionalmente spronato Hakkai ad andarsene a fare la Drag Queen assieme agli altri tre, solo per stare a casa da sola, in totale silenzio, tranquillità, a parlare con la propria pancia gonfia come un cocomero. Da una parte avrebbe davvero voluto essere un drago, deporre delle uova e non avere tutti i fastidi della gravidanza, dall’altra provava un conforto inspiegabile. Nel suo intimo non riusciva a considerare quella bambina sua e di Hakkai, ma una sua unica creatura. Non aveva mai parlato con lui di quella sensazione. Si accarezzò la pancia, poi prese il fucile carico che teneva vicino all’entrata. Era pesante e doveva reggerlo con le sue braccia smilze, ma era forte nonostante le apparenze e non ebbe problemi a uscire di casa tenendolo prima con una mano e poi puntando a qualsiasi cosa stesse girando per la casa e non fosse a quattro zampe. Aveva sempre il terrore che un orso potesse avvicinarsi abbastanza, attirato dalla fame, da segregarla in casa e costringerla a chiamare i soccorsi o a sparargli un sedativo. Si erano muniti in tale maniera, ma Hakuryu aveva riconosciuto un passo umano e non aveva pietà per chi della propria specie entrava nel suo territorio.  
Un uomo se ne stava con le mani alzate e pesanti abiti da montagna, davanti all’entrata della baita. Un uomo alto, dall’aria virile, con un sorriso affabile sul volto. Hakuryu tenne comunque alto il fucile, appoggiando il calcio sulla spalla.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Vengo in pace! Ho visto che vi siete trasferiti da qualche mese e ho notato il suo stato interessante. Non intendevo spiarvi, è che sono appassionato di osservazione degli animali e ho notato il restauro della vecchia baita… volevo chiedere soltanto un po’ di latte in polvere.»  
Hakuryu fece qualche passo, scendendo dal patio di legno, affondando gli stivali che aveva indossato nella neve.  
«Perché non scendi in paese a comprartelo?»  
«Neanche voi scendete mai in paese, giusto?»  
Hakuryu strinse gli occhi rosati e abbassò appena il fucile, che cominciava a pesarle.  
«Il paese non sa neanche che noi siamo qui e credo che tu non voglia scendere a valle per non avere problemi, esattamente come noi. Resta lì, fai un passo e ti sparo a una gamba.»  
L’uomo restò fermo al suo posto mentre la donna andava a prendere una scatola di latte in polvere. Avevano fatto la scorta che una scatola in meno non sarebbe stato un problema.  
Si avvicinò a l’uomo abbastanza da lanciargli la scatola, che lui prese con una mano sola, sorridendo.  
«Hai un bambino?»  
«Sì, più di uno, ma uno di loro è particolarmente piccolo.»  
«Ne parli come se non fossero tuoi», disse Hakuryu, alzando un sopracciglio bianco.  
L’uomo alzò le spalle in risposta.  
«Non li ho rapiti e non ho fatto loro del male, me ne occupo io al posto dei genitori. Tutto qui, solo che questa cosa non è vista bene in paese… da qualche anno un nuovo culto si è fuso con il cristianesimo e la gente si è fatta particolarmente intollerante verso chi ha… certi problemi. Ho sempre vissuto nel bosco perché sono un taglialegna, e per mia fortuna sono sempre stato fuori da certe cose. Solo che ultimamente alcuni bambini sono rimasti orfani e io me ne prendo cura, tutto qui.»  
Hakuryu aggrottò le sopracciglia nel sentir parlare del particolare culto che veniva seguito in paese. Alla nascita della bambina non si sarebbe potuta nascondere per sempre, forse qualche salto giù avrebbe dovuto farlo, prima di partire assieme a Hakkai.  
«Grazie per l’informazione, la terrò da conto. Ah, senti… come ti chiami?»  
L’uomo si stava già incamminando, si fermò e rispose con un sorriso.  
«Mi chiamo Yakumo.»  
  
Scende dalla macchina e cammina con passo sicuro verso quella parcheggiata davanti a lui. Appoggia i gomiti sulla portiera, osservando l’uomo dal finestrino abbassato. Da dietro le lenti verdi riconosce il volto del suo vecchio amico. Hakkai, con la pelle più scura del solito e gli ordinari occhiali appoggiati sul naso sottile. Gojyo si toglie gli occhiali da sole e lo guarda.  
«Hakkai, perché incontrarci in un posto del genere?»  
Al confine con il Canada, dove ormai Hakuryu abita da mesi con la loro bambina, Hakkai osserva la strada davanti a sé, senza neanche girarsi a guardare il vecchio amico.  
«Sto andando a trovare Hakuryu, pensavo volessi venire con me.»  
«Solo perché da solo non ti farebbe entrare?»  
Gli occhi color smeraldo finalmente si muovono a incontrare quelli infuocati dell’altro. Accenna un sorriso e annuisce, senza apparente ipocrisia.  
«Ho attraversato gli Stati Uniti, dal sud verso il nord per arrivare fino a qui e non c’è niente che possa dissuadermi dal vedere Rihanna.»  
Gojyo si accende una sigaretta, tornando verso la propria macchina. I capelli ora gli superano le spalle, anche se di poco e Hakkai questo lo nota, anche se non riesce a non pensare a ciò che Gojyo ha dovuto attraversare. O meglio, a ciò che gli ha fatto attraversare, in un certo senso. Chiude gli occhi e avvia la macchina, seguendo quella di Gojyo, che nel frattempo si è messo davanti a lui.  
All’orizzonte le nubi si addensano, Hakkai trattiene il respiro e va loro incontro.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chiara ed esplicita citazione a una delle poche cose che mi è piaciuta della terza stagione della serie "Black Mirror", ovvero la puntata "Shut up and dance".


	5. L'abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 5

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 5**

 

Girava il cucchiaio nel tè ormai freddo, annoiato da tutte le chiacchiere di quegli uomini in giacca e cravatta. Trovare un accordo sull’energia con un paese che ancora scava alla ricerca di carbone e che, cosa più grave di tutte, lo vendeva. Anche gli Stati Uniti ancora esportava carbone, infatti la situazione interna dopo l’annuncio di Genjo Sanzo non era delle migliori, tra accuse di pericolo alla sicurezza nazionale, aziende in rischio fallimento e maniaci del complotto. Il suo giovane capo biondo però affrontava tutto con serena freddezza, sapendo che sarebbe stata l’energia pulita a trionfare alla fine, per quanto potesse essere copioso un eventuale spargimento di sangue.   
La Cina, che era sempre rimasta indietro per decenni, specie sull’argomento tecnologia e energia, e che solo negli ultimi dieci anni era diventata regina incontrastata del mercato dell’elettronica, ma ancora faceva orecchia da mercante sulla questione ecologia, voleva essere finalmente in prima linea.  
Erano lì a urlarsi contro su quali accordi prendere e non prendere con gli Stati Uniti, tra dazi e accordi da rispettare.   
Alla fine si fece udire con un sonoro colpo di tosse. Ukoku posò il cucchiaio e appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo di legno scuro.  
«Signori, Genjo Sanzo è stato chiaro: non ci saranno accordi se non rivedere le vostre idee riguardo l’energia. Non possiamo farvi costruire una delle nostre macchine se ancora estraete carbone e soprattutto se ancora lo usate a fini energetici. Ne va dell’etica della Sanzo & Co. approvare un accordo con un paese che, assieme agli USA stessi, è tra il più inquinante del pianeta. Pensate che ci sia una macchina in costruzione negli USA? Lo sarebbe, se non fosse un paese con idee retrograde riguardo l’energia. Genjo non ha bisogno di finanziatori, ha bisogno di paesi con un’etica tale da garantire l’uso e il consumo di energia pulita al cento per cento. Ciò vuol dire grandi costi all’inizio: la macchina è molto grande, il materiale dispendioso, ma stiamo parlando anche di una cosa che si autoalimenta e che potrà fornire energia a chiunque. Basta gente che muore di freddo perché non può permettersi il gas per scaldarsi la stanza o che non ha elettricità, da cui dipendiamo completamente. Questo concetto porterà a una crisi globale, intere aziende, se non si convertiranno a considerare un diverso concetto di introito, falliranno, è inevitabile. Solo l’omicidio di un altro Sanzo potrà fermare questo processo e allora sarebbe il caos: la gente è sempre più informata riguardo il riscaldamento gloable, l’inquinamento. Lasciando perdere i complottisti, gli altri sono spaventati, terrorizzati dal futuro che stanno lasciato ai loro figli. Queste aziende potranno diventare fornitrici di materiale, invece che di energia, e non riescono a capire quanto potrebbero guadagnare da ciò, solo perché al momento hanno paura dell’enorme del cambiamento.»  
«Quindo cosa dovremmo fare? Petrolio, gas e carbone sono i capisaldi della nostra economia.»  
«Sottoscrivete il Protocollo di Kyoto, prima di tutto, abbassate l’emissione di CO2 e idrocarburi, mettevi al passo con i paesi europei, che saranno i primi ad avere la macchina, andando di questo passo, mostrandosi più lungimiranti degli USA e della Cina.»  
Un uomo dagli occhi piccoli e col viso segnato da innumerevoli rughe, guardo Ukoku dritto in faccia, senza cambiare espressione.  
«Non è una gara a quel paese è più ecologico e sensibile verso la natura…»  
«Invece lo è. Siamo nell’era del recupero. La merda stessa viene usata per creare energia. Recupero per andare in contro allo spreco. La gente sana di mente non ne può più di vedere gli speciali del National Geographic sugli orsi polari morenti, di isole di spazzatura nel Pacifico e altre cose che l’umanità fa continuamente, in nome del consumismo. La nuova battaglia non è più a quale paese è più ricco, ma a quale è più ricco nel rispetto della natura.»  
Calò il silenzio nella sala conferenze. Ukoku osservò i suoi connazionali, alzando un sopracciglio.   
«Seguite i punti da me indicati e avrete accesso all’appalto, ma i subappaltatori saranno uomini della Sanzo & Co. e dovrete rinunciare all’idea di entrare in possesso dei segreti aziendali. Solo la Sanzo & Co. diffonderà i prototipi e si prenderà tutte le responsabilità riguardo essi. Cominciate a entrare nella concezione che il vecchio mercato va distrutto per far posto a una nuova idea.»  
Osservò i volti degli uomini davanti a lui. Finalmente si decise a bere il proprio tè verde, freddo e amaro, ma di ottima qualità.   
Osservò la tazza nera mentre il gruppo ricominciava a discutere, considerando le posizione della Sanzo & Co. pur di accapparrarsi l’appalto del secolo.   
Freddo. Amaro. E di ottima qualità.  
Così era stato Ukoku quella mattina.

Tornato negli Stati Uniti, dopo quasi venti ore di volo, Ukoku era fresco come una rosa. Soddisfatto di se stesso e dell’accordo internazionale che era riuscito a prendere con la Cina, non vedeva l’ora di gonfiare la usa coda da pavone davanti a Genjo e al consiglio d’amministrazione. Buttò la valigia da parte e si tolse la giacca e le scarpe all’ingresso. Aveva solo voglia di cambiarsi e far passare la notte, vedre Genjo e raccontargli della sua missione andata a buon fine e ricominciare con la sua lenta e oscura seduzione. Genjo da parte sua lo stava studiando ed espolorando, fingendo di essere del tutto immune al suo nero fascino. Era divertente giocare con lui, come il gatto trattiene la coda di un topo, fino a farlo morire di paura.   
Mentre si stava togliendo la cravatta qualcuno bussò alla porta. Aprendo si trovò davanti il portinaio dello stabile, che all’ingresso era assente e non aveva potuto avvisarlo. Gli raccontò di ciò che era successo qualche giorno prima, del black out che aveva reso gli appartamenti poco sicuri per qualche minuto e dell’impossibilità di accedere alle telecamere di sicurezza, che si erano spente.  
«Strano, di solito dovrebbe partire un sistema ausiliario per di energia in caso di black out, proprio per evitare che appartamenti con sistemi di sorveglianza rimangano indifesi.»  
Il portinaio, che era un uomo di mezza età con fluenti capelli bianchi e baffi curati, alzò le spalle.  
«Abbiamo persino chiamato la polizia, nessun appartamento è stato svaligiato, forse però è stato un tentativo o un test da parte di una banda di ladri hacker. Non sono i primi e non saranno gli ultimi, per fortuna il chiasso del party delle drag queen di fianco a casa sua deve averli dissuasi dal compire qualsiasi crimine, mi pareva però giusto informarla.»  
«Non si preoccupi, anzi la ringrazio per avermi avvertito.»  
Chiuse la porta si guardò in giro, sospettoso.  
I piedi fasciati dai calzini di cotone non produssero alcun rumore sul pavimento di marmo, mentre osservava ogni angolo dell’appartamento. Non mutava mai nulla, non cambiava mai posto alle cose, viveva in una fredda statiticità, come un grande laboratorio dove tutto doveva essere al proprio posto. Andò in cucina e aprendo il frigorifero controllò la carne. Non era così sciocco da tenere la sua riserva personale di carne “speciale” in casa; la congelava in un refrigeratore posizionato in cantina. I pacchettini di plastica sembravano chiusi esattamente col nodo che usava lui, non sembrava esser stato spostato nulla. Controllò anche i documenti nel proprio studio e non notò anomalie. Quando stava per lasciar perdere e considerare l’idea di farsi un bagno, i suoi occhi caddero su una piccola statua di onice, raffigurante un antico dio polinesiano da cui si diceva che Lovecraft avesse preso ispirazione per uno dei suoi mostri. Era stato spostato. Qualcuno l’aveva preso, sollevato, osservato e poi riposizionato al suo posto, ma non nella stessa identica angolazione. Qualcuno era stato lì e non era certo stata la donna delle pulizie, pagata profumatamente affinché sistemasse ogni oggetto nella medesima posizione in cui l’aveva trovato, senza porsi troppe domande. Accennò un sorriso, nonostante sentisse crescere dentro di sé un iniziale fastidio: Genjo l’aveva spedito dall’altra parte del mondo sia per neccesità che per comodità, ovvvero il bisogno di entrare in casa sua senza la sua presenza e indagare su di lui. Prese la piccola statua tra le mani e girò il volto spaventoso verso il muro.

Hakkai si massaggiò gli occhi prima di levarsi gli occhiali, stanco dai numerosi test che stava facendo ormai da ore sulla carne raccolta.   
«Manzo Kobe, vitellona, budello di maiale, fegato d’oca, cuore di maiale, filetto di cavallo…»  
«Si tratta bene, il bastardo», rispose Hakuryu, massaggiandosi la pancia.   
«Nii, che tu supponi essere Ukoku, mangiava così?»  
«Io non suppongo, è così. Se prima poteva essere il dubbio nel solo sentire la sua voce, ora qualche foto sta circolando anche su internet, dopo che gli è stato assegnato il premio Nobel. Ovvio lui cerca sempre di mantenere la sua privacy, ma è lui. Ha solo un taglio diverso, occhiali dalla montatura pregiata, e non porta la barba. Se avessi una foto di Nii il tuo scetticismo scomparirebbe.»  
Hakkai le rivolse i suoi begli occhi verdi e sorrise tranquillo.  
«Non voglio mettere in dubbio le tue parole, solo non si può accusare una persona senza prove. Stiamo parlando di un serial killer cannibale e produttore di una delle droghe più potenti del mondo. Al momento quella persona però risulta solo uno dei chimici e fisici più apprezzati al mondo, tanto da vedersi assegnato un premio Nobel postumo. Non è uno che si può accusare alla leggera.»  
Hakuryu annuì stancamente. A volte si sentiva come la leggendaria Cassandra, a decantare una verità che non veniva creduta. Si accomodò sulla sedia a dondolo, rilassandosi.   
«Nii mangiava per lo più cibo da asporto, non dava l’idea di esser capace di cucinare o di avere papille gustative capaci di apprezzare qualcosa che non fosse ramen riscaldato o pizza all’ananas. Genjo non si scompone troppo su di lui, se solo trovassi dei punti in comune tra il comportamento di Ukoku e quello di Nii, lo direi subito. Invece sembra essere il solito scienziato geniale un po’ sopra le righe, ma niente a che fare con la stravaganza di Nii, insomma: andava in giro con pantofole a forma di coniglio e si lavava una volta alla settimana se si ricordava di farlo. Niente a che vedere con l’uomo composto e in qualche modo sofisticato, anche se fastidioso, di cui Genjo racconta.»  
Hakkai si tolse i guanti di lattice e spense le luci del piccolo laboratorio che avevano creato, vicino alla serra.   
«Forse l’unica cosa da fare sarebbe stato chiedere a Genjo di conservare delle feci e analizzare quelle.»  
Haku ridacchiò e alzò un sopracciglio sottile e bianco.  
«Immagino la sua faccia: “Genjo, potresti cagare in questo barattolo, sai è per controllare se Ukoku ti ha fatto mangiare della carne umana”, cosa che di certo ha fatto, incredibile come Genjo riesca a vivere con questa consapevolezza e non infilarsi due dita in gola al solo pensiero.»  
«Genjo è spinto da una grande forza d’animo. È diposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di scoprire chi ha ucciso suo padre e ritrovare ciò che è suo, credo sarebbe capace veramente di tutto.»  
Si tolse anche il camice da laboratorio e rimase con la sua camicia color rosa tenue. I capelli erano un po’ creciuti e in generale sembrava meno inquadrato, come quando lavoravano all’FBI, Hakuryu continuava a provare passione per quell’uomo capace di ucciderne un altro a mani nude e allo stesso tempo in grado di far crescere una meravigliosa orchidea, che aveva dedicato alla loro bambina in arrivo.   
Le mancavano le loro notti di sesso, ma sarebbero arrivate presto, si diceva, tra un bisogno e l’altro della piccola Rihanna. Non aveva mai avuto grandi desideri di maternità, proprio per la negazione di libertà che un figlio dava per forza di cose. Aveva però come sentito una voce da dentro dirle di tenere quel bambino, proprio nel momento in cui stava pensando di abortire. Nessun senso di colpa o rimorso di coscienza, essendo pienamente favorevole alla libertà di scelta della donna. Aveva udito il pianto di un bambino. All’inizio aveva pensato fosse il figlio di qualcuno che si era fatto male, poi si era ricordata di una cosa che sua madre le aveva detto tempo prima.   
Sua madre che aveva vissuto lo stesso enigma: mettere al mondo o meno un figlio in una determinata situazione.   
Anche lei aveva sentito il pianto di un bambino nell’aria.

Sally attendeva nella sala di aspetto di fronte agli uffici dei dirigenti, all’ultimo piano del grattacielo che apparteneva alla Sanzo & Co.   
Si sventolava con un foglio di carta, più per noia che per farsi aria, mentre pensava a ciò che doveva dire a Genjo Sanzo. Si osservò la punta delle scarpe. Il segretario l’aveva accolta dicendole subito che Genjo sarebbe arrivato alle dieci e che non era detto che l’avrebbe ascoltata, dato che aveva molto da fare. Non era stata lì a discutere con lui e si era accomodata. Aspettava da più o meno quindici minuti, consapevole di essere arrivata eccessivamente in anticipo. Era uno stupido vizio che non riusciva a togliersi, finiva per indispettire anche gli altri così. Posò il foglio su una sedia libera e si alzò per cominciare a passeggiare.  
Osservò la città fuori dalla finestra e nella sua mente pensava a Komyo innamorato di quel mostro cannibale. Era probabile che la sua natura non fosse poi tanto diversa.   
«Posso aiutarla?»  
Una voce dalla nota acidula e l’accento canterino la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Voltandosi si trovò davanti un uomo asiatico, di bell’aspetto, vestito di grigio e nero. Teneva le mani in tasca e gli occhiali ingrandivano gli occhi neri, che erano profondi e indagatori. Sally prese la propria borsa appoggiata ancora sulla sedia e gli si avvicinò. Si presentarono con una stretta di mano e Sally constatò quato fosse decisa quella dell’uomo. Era il suo lavoro valutare tutto ciò che era comunicazione non verbale.   
«Scommetto che non è nel settore energia. Chiunque dell’ambiente sa che Genjo non dà appuntamenti e quando li dà durano all’incirca cinque minuti prima di essere cacciati con aria scocciata.»  
«Non lo sapevo, non lo conosco effettivamente. Faccio parte di tutt’altro settore. A dire il vero sono una profiler del distretto dell’FBI di New Orleas. Sto svolgendo delle indagini su un vecchio caso e dovrei fare delle domande a Genjo perché conoscente di uno dei profili che sto esaminando.»  
«Oh, un caso chiuso che è stato riaperto?», domandò l’uomo che aveva detto di chiamarsi Ukoku.  
«In verità non è mai stato chiuso. Non posso rivelare di più, spero potrà capire.»  
L’uomo annuì e si tolse la giacca scura, sbuffando dal caldo. Sally sorrise: quell’uomo aveva l’aria buffa, con quei capelli indisciplinati, più neri dell’inchiostro, così folti da sembrare una parrucca.   
«Comunque Genjo dovrebbe arrivare a momenti. Non arriva mai in ritardo, ma di certo non arriva neanche puntuale, spargendo il panico in ufficio.»  
«Il panico, in che senso?»  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiederlo che il segretario che l’aveva accolta con fare particolarmente agitato, quasi isterico, si palesò cominciando a farfugliare qualcosa sull’arrivare in orario. L’aveva portata alla piccola sala d’attesa e le aveva chiesto se volesse del caffè, rivelandosi poi quasi felice per la sua risposta negativa. Non aveva idea di che tipo fosse Genjo Sanzo, ma non doveva essere un datore di lavoro dal cuore molto indulgente se i suoi sottoposti avevano tanto terrore di lui.   
Lo vide arrivare, dal fondo del corridoio, camminando con passo marziale mentre il segretario gli andava in contro per prendere la sua valigetta e la sua giacca.   
«Vorrei sapere per quale assurdo motivo le mail di quel tizio dal nome impronunciabile mi arrivano ancora? Non avevo forse delegato a te di dargli una risposta? Resta il fatto che qualunque trattato che non preveda la diminuzione delle trivellazioni allora è solo carta straccia, continua a rimandarle al mittente. No capisco perché essere così assillanti.»  
«Capisco di chi parli e credo che sia naturale che un ministro si preoccupi per la produzione di energia di un paese, basata sull’etrazione di petrolio e sulla sua vendita. Forse dovresti essere più flessibile-»  
«Nessuna flessibilità, che cosa pensano potrebbe mai accadere?» La domanda di Genjo era retorica, ma Ryuzen sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
«Forse il collasso sociale ed economico? Non deve essere divertente…»  
«Non voglio scatenare il caos, ma non voglio neanche stare dietro a quell’economia che ha portato il mondo a essere una incaldescenete palla liquefatta e inquinata. Non tappiamoci gli occhi davanti all’unica verità che abbiamo. Mio padre mi ha lasciato un lavoro da fare e devo farlo. Per quanto riguarda l’intervista su quel programma sulla rete nazionale: no, ancora una volta no. Non parteciperò all’enesimo programma dove un esperto climatologo portato da noi si ritrova a rispondere alle dementi domande di un maniaco del complotto. Non è possibile, in questo paese, avere a che fare con giornalisti realmente interessati all’argomento, preparati, compententi e non interessati alla mia relazione con Gojyo?»  
«Mh. No. Mi fece la stessa domanda tuo padre, più o meno vent’anni fa. I tempi cambiano, i gossip restano.»  
In tutta riposta Genjo gli voltò le spalle e continuò a camminare, mentre l’altro lo seguiva con la sua valigetta in una mano e la giacca nell’altra, trovando un modo per riposizionare gli occhiali sul naso.   
Sally vide gli occhi di Genjo saettare verso di lei in un’occhiata falsamente noncurante mentre si dirigeva nel proprio ufficio. Non aveva mai visto occhi violetti come quelli, ne fu per un attimo realmente affascinata. Un conto era osservarli in una foto dei tabloid, un conto era ammirarli dal vivo.   
«Che temperamento.»  
«In qualche modo è tutto suo padre, anche se no condividevano neanche una briciola di sangue o DNA», rispose Ryuzen, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire da Genjo, intento a telefonare nel suo ufficio. Ukoku, che in tutto quello era rimasto in disparte come osservatore, rivolse il suo sguardo alla donna.   
«Credo che le toccherà attendere ancora, nel frattempo posso offrirle un caffè o un tè?»  
La donna scosse il capo, sbattendo le ciglia.  
«Preferire un latte macchiato», mormorò, senza però l’intenzione di farselo offrire.   
«Allora se vuole, posso offrirle un latte macchiato. Di tutto per scappare dall’ira funesta del giovane Genjo, torniamo tra mezz’ora e vediamo se è disponibile a parlare.»

Fuori dall’edificio l’aria era calda e umida, non afosa, ma abbastanza insopportabile per Sally, abituata nell’infanzia a tutt’altro clima. Nonostante si fosse trasferita a New Orleans ormai da quindici anni, non si era mai pienamente abituata a quel clima quasi tropicale e ogni scusa era buona per andarsi a godere un vero inverno, a casa dei suoi genitori. Ukoku l’accompagnò in un bar e le offrì un latte macchiato, mentre lui si limitava a un espresso nero e senza zucchero, che consumarono al bancone.   
«Lo so che non ne può parlare, ma sono curioso: deve interrogare Genjo per l’omicidio del padre?»  
«Indirettamente la morte di Komyo è connessa al caso a cui sto lavorando. Non è provato, i motivi della morte di Komyo sono tutti da intestare alla sua attività e alla minaccia all’economia araba e medio orientale, gli attentatori erano uomini assoldati da specifici paesi. Per quanto possano negare è stato un omicidio a sfondo economico. Ma pare che Komyo, ecco… fosse in qualche modo coinvolto in un altro caso di cronaca. Non come artefice, ma se fosse vivo sarebbe facile definirlo un complice.»  
Ukoku assottigliò lo sguardo, girando un piccolo cucchiano nel caffè per farlo raffreddare.   
«Un complice?»  
«Se qualcuno conosce una persone che si macchia di omicidi e non la denuncia, diventa un suo complice. Non credo l’abbia mai coperto, ma di certo non ha fatto nulla per fermarlo…»  
Sbattendo le ciglia Sally, sorridendo, apprestandosi a bere il proprio eccessivamente dolce latte macchiato, non poté notare l’ombra di interesse che passò negli occhi di Ukoku. Era abbastanza intelligente da aver capito di chi la donna stesse parlando. La guardò attentamente: anche se pareva essere più giovane, doveva avere appena compiuto quarant’anni. Il solo sospetto che fosse lei il profiler che aveva iniziato a indagare su di lui vent’anni fa, dandogli l’appellativo di Rapace Notturno, descrivendo il suo modus operandi con tanta perizia da deliziarlo, per quanto a lui piacesse più associarsi a un corvide, che a un rapace. Aveva letto il profilo scritto da lei qualche anno prima quando, per puro diletto, aveva frequentato qualche lezione di criminologia alla facoltà di Maltimora. C’era andata così vicino, lo aveva studiato così a fondo. Si poteva dire che lo conoscesse molto bene e finalmente aveva aggiunto al puzzle Komyo, per cui tanti omicidi erano stati commessi.  
«Non ha fatto nulla per fermare l’assassino… per amore?»  
Sally leccò via dal labbro superiore un baffo di latte e ci pensò attentamente.   
«Sì, e anche perché, da quel poco che credo di aver capito su Komyo attraverso le mie indagini, semplicemente non gli interessava farlo. Credo che fosse fatto della stessa pasta, anche se plasmato in una forma diversa.»  
«Mi piace molto questa frase. Sei una donna interessante, posso molto precocemente invintarti fuori per un pranzo? Oh, perdonami, ti sto anche usando una confidenza che non vuoi, dandoti del tu…»  
«No, non mi dà fastidio», rispose lei, osservando meglio il suo interlocutore, valutando che in fin dei conti un pranzo poteva anche conderglielo. «Forse è meglio andare a vedere se Genjo è disponibile a qualche domanda.»

Indossò un maglione verde bosco sopra l’abito ampio, lasciando nude le spalle bianche. Si sciolse i capelli color neve e li sentì solleticare, sottili e leggeri, sulla pelle. Osservandosi allo specchio, vestita così, non sembrava poi tanto diversa dal solito, se non faceva caso al pancione che pareva dovesse esplodere da un momento all’altro. Per quanto grottesca e spaventosa, l’idea la fece sorridere. Con un po’ di fatica si sedette sulla profonda poltrona del soggiorno e ricominciò a leggere. Hakkai era nella serra, a prendersi cura delle sue piante. Ultimamente lo aveva visto comportarsi in maniera piuttosto strana. Non quando era con gli altri, dove era il solito Hakkai. Ma nella solitudine della loro casa in mezzo alle montagne, non sempre Hakkai era se stesso. Talvolta udiva voci nella notte e quasi si era convinta che con loro abitasse lo spettro di Kanan, perché ne poteva quasi riconoscere il timbro, pur non avendolo mai sentito. Il livello della sua inquietudine raggiungeva le massime vette quando Hakkai la guardava con occhi non sembravano appartenergli. Una luce dorata infondo agli occhi verdi e a volte non riusciva a capire se non si trovasse per caso in casa con un doppelganger malvagio del proprio compagno.   
Quella sera in cui tutto sembrava tranquillo e aveva voglia di raccontargli di Yakumo, aveva sentito di nuovo la sua voce intervallarsi con una più femminile e acuta. Decise di raggiungerlo nella serra e lo trovò davanti a un piccolo specchio, mentre cambiava la terra a un vaso piccolo a un più grande, avendo cura di non rovinare la pianta aromatica che vi era all’interno. L’uomo parlava da solo parlando allo specchio e la voce da donna proveniva da lui, modulandola perché apparisse più acuta. Era ovvio che fosse così, Hakuryu non aveva mai sospettato nulla di diverso, vederlo però con i propri occhi le fece venire i brividi. Cercando di non fare rumore indietreggiò, fino a uscire dalla serra e tornare in casa. Il loro sistema di comunicazione era ridotto a una volta alla settimana, finché l’INTERPOL e l’FBI non si fossero dati per vinti nella ricerca del serial killer Cho Gono e della sua compagna. Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, per quanto il suo passo non più tanto leggero lo permettesse, andò in bagno e cercò i farmaci che ogni mese Genjo portava a loro, tra cui la terapia per la dissociazione di personalità di Hakkai, ovvero degli inibitori della ricaptazione della serotonina e antidepressivi triciclici. Erano spariti. Hakuryu chiuse lo sportello del mobile davanti a sé e si guardò allo specchio. Distratta dalle proprie occhiaie violacee e dal rossore sulle guance data dalla paura, ci mise qualche secondo ad accorgersi della figura alta alle proprie spalle, ferma sulla porta, e di quegli occhi dalla luce sinistra e pericolosa che la fissavano.

L’intervistatore spegne il registratore e lo mette nella borsa. Ha ricevuto poche informazioni da Goku, ma comunque preziose.   
«Tutto quello che non dovevo fare era toccare quella statua. Ukoku con noi si stava divertendo e magari presto o tardi avrebbe smesso. Abbiamo violato la sua tana e allora si è sentito in dovere di distruggerci. Finché era solo Genjo a sospettare di lui non era un problema, ma cinque persone invece sì. Porto sul mio corpo le cicatrici di quello che la crudeltà di Ukoku è capace di fare. E così anche Sanzo… Genjo volevo dire e tutti gli altri. Nessuno di noi ne è uscito senza il corpo segnato. Vorrei sapere dov’è Genjo quanto te, ma credo che, come accadde con Hazel, lui debba fare certe cose da solo… in quel caso noi arrivammo al momento giusto, come in un film… e questa volta? Arriveremo al momento giusto?»  
L’intervistatore lancia un’occhiata al suo collaboratore e si accende un’altra sigaretta.   
«Io non ho risposte, sono solo un osservatore. Al massimo faccio delle domande e metto a posto i pezzi di un puzzle che una volta era chiamato mondo. Il fatto che siano nate due tecnocrazie nello stesso mondo ha un che di significativo: i Sanzo stanno facendo quello per cui sono stati nominati. Quindi tuo padre o è in Asia o in Sud America. Un disegno però è un disegno e i sutra sono stati scritti per portare a un fine ben preciso: cinque continenti, cinque tecnocrazie, cinque Sanzo. Loro sono in due, se non si conta Ukoku come tale. Significa quindi metterci il doppio del tempo. Doppio del tempo, doppi pericoli. Genjo è un uomo testardo e vi ha tenuti lontano da ciò perché vi vuole bene e non vi vuole vedere in pericolo, ma finirà con scontrarsi di nuovo con Ukoku.»  
L’uomo si alza e recupera tutta la strumentazione: il microfono, il registratore, il proprio computer.   
«Così come i cinque continenti formano il mondo degli umani, così cinque individui formano un gruppo di persone che forse non ha salvato tale civiltà dal conflitto, ma ne ha rallentato la distruzione. Un solo continente non può contenere tutta la pressione del mondo. Riunisciti con i tuoi amici e pensaci, mentre io faccio il mio giro di interviste. È stato un piacere parlare con te, Goku.»  
«Lo stesso per me», disse il ragazzo in un flebile sussurro, mentre le parole dell’uomo venivano marchiate col fuoco nella propria mente. 

 


	6. L'abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto capitolo è boh, mezzo intermezzo su Hakuryu (che continuerà anche nel prossimo) e mezzo disagio famigliare.

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 6**

 

La madre di Hakuryu, era cresciuta in una particolare comune religiose sin da quando era bambina. Una religione venuta dall’Africa, come i suoi avi. Avevano portato negli Stati Uniti una religione che era un miscuglio tra spiritismo e cristianesimo, con l’aggiunta di una particolare mitologia, che gli europei si erano portati dietro. Gli stessi europei che si erano portati dietro quegli dèi, erano stati visti come bizzarri adoratori di una religione politeista ormai scomparsa. La perduta città degli dèi, la duplice natura dell’unica divinità che si mischiava tra gli uomini. Ricordava, con una certa inquietudine, quella maschera africana dipinta di giallo, con gli occhi neri e vuoti. Un volto che era una maschera e una maschera che era un volto. Così le ripeteva ogni giorno sua madre, davanti al piccolo altare casalingo, nascosto da occhi indiscreti degli ospiti del bed & breakfast che gestivano quando era bambina. Suo padre era un militare, agente dei servizi segreti, aveva bisogno di una copertura qualunque e niente era più comune di un albergo a gestione famigliare. Una bella struttura sulla spiaggia, dalle cui finestre osservava il tramonto ogni giorno.  
Ricordava suo padre in maniera vaga, dato che era morto quando lei era una bambina. L’uomo da cui aveva ereditato l’albinismo. Sua madre invece era stata una formosa e sorridente donna afroamericana, con la pelle color cioccolato e la voce così potente e vibrante da far vibrare il suolo. Si diceva che fosse stato quello, insieme al suo sorriso, a far innamorare l’inflessibile Goujun. Un uomo giapponese incorruttibile e indefesso, naturalizzato americano, dalla candida e lunga chioma bianca, che aveva lasciato crescere quando aveva deciso di abbandonare il fronte e dedicarsi ai servizi segreti.  
Una lunga e folta treccia.

Hakuryu era riuscita a chiudere la porta del bagno prima che Hakkai potesse entrare e aveva posto davanti a essa, non con poco sforzo, il mobile di legno pieno di asciugamani. Hakkai – o quello che lei pensava essere il suo compagno – aveva battuto con forza contro la porta e se avesse continuato probabilmente l’avrebbe aperta. Poi era calato il silenzio, a cui Hakuryu si era abituata così presto. Si sentiva come la povera madre spaventata e urlante di Shining, rinchiusa in un bagno la cui unica via di fuga era una finestra. Ma quello non era un albergo immenso sepolto dalla neve, solo una baita di legno e materiale isolante in mezzo alla foresta. Tutto quello che era riuscita a fare, mentre Hakkai batteva sulla porta, era stata quella di urlare al buio, nella speranza che qualcuno – magari Yakumo – la sentisse. Aveva poi chiuso la finestra, sigillandola dall’interno. Sarebbe servito a ben poco se Hakkai fosse riuscito a spaccare, con molta pazienza, i vetri anti proiettile che avevano installato anche sulla più semplice finestra, ma per il momento Hakuryu poteva sentirsi al sicuro. Affamata, ma al sicuro.  
Si alzò a fatica dal pavimento, tenendosi il ventre. In quel momento odiò la sua gravidanza. Se non avesse avuto quell’ingombrante pancione sarebbe riuscita a uscire dalla finestra e scappare, ma faticava persino ad alzare una gamba.  
Andò a bere altra acqua dal lavandino e poi si sedette di nuovo sulla tazza del water. La cosa che la preoccupava di più, oltra alla follia di Hakkai, era il fatto che mancavano pochi giorni o addirittura ore, alla nascita della bambina.

Suo padre era riuscito a convincere Ada a lasciare la comune religiosa quando si sposarono. Lui era riuscito a scorgere il marcio che a lei era sempre stato impedito di vedere. Una realtà fatta di coercizione e abusi, il lato oscuro di Hastur che loro tanto veneravano. Hastur non era altro che l’antico nome del Re Giallo, una creatura nata come benevola, il signore del grano, dell’abbondanza, il cui lato oscuro era il caos, la disgregazione. Un sacerdote con indosso una maschera di seta gialla.  
Quando suo padre morì e sua madre si ammalò, non poté fare altro che trovare conforto in quello che aveva creduto, ovvero che Hastur non fosse solo un malvagio sacerdote col vuoto negli occhi, ma qualcuno che attraverso la distruzione potesse portare la vita nel mondo. Non c’era nulla di cattivo in quello che veniva fatto dalla Natura, non c’era nessun atto premeditato di infliggere sofferenza, ma era solo l’andamento delle cose. Il Caos non poteva essere governato, ma solo trasformato in armonia, almeno nel mondo degli uomini. Hakuryu veniva riempita di queste nozioni ogni sera, come una novella favola per bambini. Ada non era più tornata a frequentare la vecchia comune, che non la vedevadi buon occhio.  
Un giorno però la vide in lacrime di fronte alla televisione. Il notiziario stava raccontando dell’omicidio di un uomo molto influente a livello nazionale e internazionale, l’antropologo Komyo O’ Malley. Il foulard che indossava per coprire la testa ormai senza capelli, era scivolato via. Piangeva davanti al televisore, come se avessero appena ucciso suo fratello. Hakuryu aveva solo undici anni e tutto quello che ricordava era il volto del figlio adottivo di Komyo, ripreso di sfuggita dalle telecamere mentre saliva in macchina. Sul suo volto l’ombra del trauma che mai si sarebbe risolto. Si domandò se era la stessa tristezza che oscurava il suo sorriso. E che presto lo avrebbe oscurato ancora di più.  
Sua madre morì qualche anno dopo.

Caricando il fucile da caccia, Yakumo lanciò un’ultima occhiata ai bambini addormentati sui numerosi letti di fortuna del suo soggiorno. Il più piccolo ronfava pacificamente nella culla, col piccolo ventre tondo che si alzava e abbassava con calma.  
L’urlo che aveva sentito nella notte se aveva svegliato lui, di certo aveva allarmato anche il villaggio a valle. Quei pazzi sciroccati, pensava Yakumo, avrebbero trovato una scusa per sacrificare dei bambini innocenti a una causa folle, nascosta dietro l’isteria religiosa.  
Erano quasi dieci anni che quella religione si era insinuata nel tessuno sociale, mischiandosi con quella cristiana che da sempre era stato il credo portante. Da quando Yakumo era giovane, la sua famiglia era stata malvista dall’intera comunità, per il fatto che i suoi genitori erano lontani dalle idee religiose, più vicini alla ricerca e alla scienza. Sua madre si era sempre definita una persona spirituale e legata alla natura, per via del suo lavoro di veterinaria, mentre suo padre semplicemente non si era mai espresso, buttandosi nelle sue ricerche geologiche.  
Non era mai stato identificato chi aveva dato fuoco alla roulotte dove suo padre si isolava per le proprie ricerche, uccidendolo, ma Yakumo per più di trent’anni aveva accusato gli esponenti religiosi della setta che, a quei tempi, era stata solo una piccola realtà. Ormai non era più una realtà e lui non faceva altro che salvare i bambini che venivano dati in pasto al dio del caos, un dio cannibale il cui aspetto ricordava il Wendigo, creatura immaginaria della cultura nativa americana, lontana però dal Wyoming. Importata, costretta a far parte di un spaventoso phanteon di mostri che assumevano nomi di demoni biblici.  
Suo padre era morto perché ricercatore della terra, lo ricordava bene Yakumo.  
Lanciò un’occhiata ai bambini addormentati andò a svegliare il più grande, dicendogli che sarebbe uscito per qualche minuto e di stare attento agli altri.

L’ultima foto di Komyo, prima di morire, venen mostrata sulle massime testate giornalistiche. Un uomo sorridente, con adorabili rughe ai lati di bocca e occhi, una lunga treccia appoggiata sulla spalla. L’articolo che parlava di lui sul Time era così evasivo: un filantropo, un provocatore, uno studioso dell’umanità in tutte le sue forme. L’articolo poi si perdeva a raccontare delle sue storie d’amore più famose e di come nessun amore abbia potuto sormontare quello provato per il suo figlio adottivo. Non aveva trovato quello che cercava in quell’articolo di giornale, il motivo per cui sua madre era tanto disperata per la sua morte.  
Aveva per tutta la vita dato soldi e viveri in molti paesi dell’Africa sì, ma non era stato l’unico.  
Fu al funerale di sua madre che ebbe una mezza risposta al quesito. Quando, tra la folla, le parve di vedere Papa Legba in persona, pronto a portare nel regno dei morti l’anima di sua madre. Naturalmente non era lui, ma quel vecchio dalla pelle scura, così spessa da sembrare cuoio, con quel cappello di paglia in testa e la pipa che pendeva oziosa dal labbro rinsecchito, glielo aveva ricordato.  
Fu il giorno in cui conobbe il suo nonno. Ricordò la paura che ebbe ai tempi, davanti a quel sorriso senza labbra e con solo grandi denti bianchi.

Soffiando Hakuryu tentava di immergersi in ricordi piacevoli – cosa che no riusciva a fare - per non farsi venire un attacco di panico e avere la bambina lì, nel bagno della baita, mentre Hakkai era chissà dove. Sempre se quello fosse ancora Hakkai. Non poteva più dire chi o cosa si trovava davanti. Il silenzio perdurava da un paio di un’ora ormai, anche se Hakuryu non poteva calcolare precisamente il tempo in minuti.  
Si alzò a fatica e camminò il più silenziosamente possibile verso la porta.  
Impiegò quasi più tempo a decidersi ad aprire la porta che il resto. Sudava copiosamentee le tremavano le gambe. Reggendosi alle pareti della casa, si guardò attentamente a destra e a sinistra, lungo il corridoio, attenta a ogni rumore. Hakkai non sembrava essere in casa.  
Entrò in camera da letto e prese il cellulare. Prima di chiamare qualcuno decise di barricarsi in camera, ma non fece in tempo, perché sentì il rumore di qualcuno che entrava in casa sbattendo la porta. Trattenendo il fiato fece partire la chiamata verso l’ultimo numero che aveva chiamato, ovvero quello di Genjo.

Tornati a casa da un paio di giorni appena, Gojyo e Genjo avevano appena fatto a tempo a riposarsi. Avevano intenzione di andare a trovare Hakkai e Hakuryu, più che altro per preparare la ragazza al parto, portandola in posto sicuro e isolato, con l’equipe medica preparata da Kanzeon stessa.  
Mentre si asciugava, avvolto nel suo accappatoio bianco, Genjo andò a rispondere al cellulare. Era molto strano che Hakuryu lo chiamasse, dato che le loro comunicazioni erano ridotte al minimo, per non incorrere nel pericolo di intercettazioni. Quello che sentì però gli si presentò come un macabro déjà vu: la morte di Jikaku ascoltata attraverso il telefono. La ragazza sapeva com’era andata quella notte, glielo aveva raccontato.  
In quel momento stava ascoltando Hakuryu parlare a qualcuno. La voce lontana – forse aveva il telefono in tasca – e spaventata, concitata.  
«Gojyo», chiamò l’altro, con voce maledettamente seria. «Dobbiamo andare da Hakkai e Hakuryu. Adesso.»

Davanti a lei si stagliava, in tutta la sua altezza, quell’uomo che pensava fosse il suo compagno. Sembrava essere tornato in sé, ma ormai Hakuryu era troppo spaventata per dargli fiducia. Indietreggiò fino a sedersi sul letto, quando l’altro tentò di toccarla.  
«Hakuryu, non so cosa pensi di aver visto.»  
«Cosa _penso_ di aver visto?» Hakuryu aggrottò le sopracciglia bianche, sentendo le lacrime pungere gli occhi rossastri. «Tu stavi parlando con qualcuno allo specchio! Allo specchio, Hakkai! Significa che non prendi i fottuti medicinali per la dissociazione che Genjo ti manda ogni mese…»  
Hakkai socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise con la sua solita dolcezza.  
«I medicinali li ho spostati nel piccolo bagno vicino alla serra, non devi pensare male.»  
La voce di Hakkai era carezzevole come sempre e quasi Hkauryu credette di aver preso un abbaglio. Ma non poteva dimenticare lo sguardo folle riflesso nello specchio, quella lontana luce sinistra, come un bagliore dorato proveniente da un altro mondo.  
«Non prendermi in giro Hakkai, non l’hai mai fatto e non iniziare a farlo ora», osservò la reazione del suo compagno ed era certa che ci fosse qualcosa di veramente ambiguo nel suo comportamento. Sembrava il solito Hakkai, anche sembrava più un’imitazione molto ben riuscita a un occhio poco attento. C’erano tanti piccoli gesti che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare. Il leggero sfregarsi il braccio sinistro con la mano destra in momenti di tensione. Il pensare a occhi chiusi per ricordare qualcosa. Le mani appoggiate suo fianchi quando era intento a ponderare qualcosa, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Quell’Hakka che era davanti a lei era come un manichino ben riprodotto. Le braccia lungo il corpo e il sorriso come disegnato sul volto.  
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Sarebbe meglio ora andare in cucina… ti sei agitata così inutilmente, ti faccio una tisana.»  
«Io non prendo niente preparato da te», rispose lei, alzando la voce perché Genjo potesse sentirla dall’altro capo del telefono. Era riuscita a infilarsi il telefono nella tasca del maglione che indossava, nella speranza che sentendo il loro dialogo, qualcuno venisse ad aiutarla. E aiutare anche Hakkai.

Sudata e tremante dal freddo e la paura, Hakuryu osservava l’uomo che le dava le spalle preparare la tisana. Teneva le mani ben visibili sul piano di legno del tavolo. Poteva sentire il battito del proprio cuore in gola, il sangue affluire al cervello, come in preda a un attacco di nervi.  
Mentre Hakkai metteva a bollire l’acqua, dopo aver selezionato le piante essiccate per la sua tisana, Hakuryu sentì una violenta fitta al ventre. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore e strinse i denti.  
Lo vide fermarsi un attimo, per poi riprendere. Se quello davanti a lei fosse stato il suo Hakkai, avrebbe lasciato ogni cosa per precipitarsi al suo fianco. Non si era perso un movimento della bambina all’interno del suo ventre, aveva passato le notti ad ascoltarne i suoni soffusi, con l’orecchio appoggiato a lei.  
«Dov’è Hakkai… cosa ne hai fatto.»  
All’improvviso Hakkai posò una mano sul fianco, in una maniera assolutamente inusuale per lui.  
«Dov’è Hakkai, quando torna Hakkai, che fine ha fatto Hakkai. È probabile anche che tu non lo riveda più.»  
Hakuryu smise per un momento di respirare. Quella voce, modulata per sembrare quasi femminile, era agghiacciante.  
Voltandosi per guardarla, teneva la pesante teiera di ghisa con una mano sola. L’appoggiò con forza sul tavolo, facendo schizzare dell’acqua bollente.  
«Se ti interessa saperlo, non sono neanche Kanan. Kanan è morta suicida in una cella che puzzava di feci e vomito, incinta di uno dei suoi tanti stupratori. Si è uccisa davanti a lui, puoi immaginare la crudeltà di un tale gesto. Oh… Hakkai non lo direbbe mai ad alta voce. Lui non dice molte cose ad alta voce… ma io sono nata da tutto quell’odio. Se non ci fossi stata io, con lui, non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare fuori tutte quelle gang di criminali, tossici maledetti, motociclisti ignoranti, con più crack che sangue nel corpo. In verità, se non ci fossi stata io… Hakkai non sarebbe neanche riuscito a scoparti, dopo aver scoperto il lato oscuro della tua sessualità. Questo bambino… è più mio che suo…»  
Sporgendosi oltre il tavolo, appoggiò una mano in una accennata carezza sul ventre di Hakuryu, che tentò di scostarsi per alzarsi. Il gesto veloce della mano dell’altro però la fermò, afferrrandola per la gola.  
«Stai ferma lì, bevi la tua maledetta tisana e fatti un bel sonno. A me interessa solo della bambina.»  
«Su questo siamo d’accordo.»  
«No… a te interessa anche di Hakkai. Perché nonostante tutto quello che lui ha fatto, nonostante tu sia una fuggitiva per colpa della sua impulsività, tu lo ami ancora. In questo siete così simili, così ugualmente patetici. Un anno per trovare la sua cara gemella, la trova e quella lo ringrazia ammazzandosi. E lui la ama ancora. Oh, perdonami, non deve essere facile per te sentirselo dire. Ma credo di conoscere Hakkai meglio di tutti.»  
Hakuryu socchiuse gli occhi e scostò la mano di quell’essere che aveva davanti, che non sapeva come chiamare.  
«Io non voglio sostituirmi a Kanan, ma so che Hakkai ci tiene a me.»  
Fissò la teiera di ghisa, di nuovo alzata con una mano dall’uomo che aveva di fronte e versata in una tazza nera.  
Gliela appoggiò davanti al viso e Hakuryu la fissò a lungo, prima di mandarla a infrangersi contro il muro con un colpo della mano.

Aveva preso a chiamare suo nonno Papa Oba, per la sua somiglianza col mitologico Papa Legba. Suo nonno era capace di essere divertente, anche se volgare, quanto incredibilmente inquietante. Le raccontava le storie più disparate su Hastur, sulla tribù adorante il caos e su come un uomo che aveva dentro di sé luce e ombra potesse fermare tutto.  
«Il caos non si può controllare, ma si può trovare un posto in esso.»  
Ricordava bene quelle parole. Suo nonno glielo ripeteva spesso. Non c’era occasione in cui Papa Oba non si mettesse a predicare del culto di Hastur, detto anche il Re Giallo.  
Al compimento della maggiore età, suo nonno la portò nel luogo dove si ritrovavano quelli della setta di Carcosa.  
Il ritrovo non era altro che una cantina, vecchia e umida, addobbata da ricchi e pesanti drappi dorati.  
«Mia figlia si era fatta fare il lavaggio del cervello da gente solo capace di parlare del nulla. Il culto di Carcosa è uno dei più antichi. Parla di quello di cui parlano tutti gli antichi culti: luce, ombra, ordine e caos.»  
Mentre Hakuryu lo seguiva per i corridoi che altro non erano che le fondamenta del palazzo abbandonato dove l’aveva portata, poteva osservare i volti degli uomini e delle donne che secondo il culto erano stati la reincarnazione del Re Giallo, e l’ultimo non era altro che Komyo stesso.  
«Lui! Perché lui? Quando è morto la mamma era disperata.»  
Suo nonno la guardò e accennò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi bianchissimi.  
«Tutte queste persone avevano dentro di loro i requisiti per essere considerati la personificazione del Re Giallo. All’unaminità abbiamo scelto Komyo… per quello che mostrava, ma soprattutto per quello che nascondeva. O chi… nascondeva. Non sempre il Re Giallo si manifesta sotto un’unica persona.»  
«Ci sarà un altro Re Giallo?»  
Suo nonno non rispose e la portò in una grande sala, dove musica tribale antica quanto l’uomo stesso veniva suonata con tamburi di fortuna e canti senza parole vibravano tra le pareti. Suo nonno le fece segno di andare al centro della sala, dove alcuni uomini ballavano. Più che una danza pareva una violenta serie di convulsioni: salti, movimenti nervosi, sempre più veloci nel loro vorticare estatico. Tutti parevano ignorarla, anche quelli che suonavano o che erano lì ad assistere alla funzione. Tutti con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto, a immaginare di osservare le stelle di un’era preistorica.  
«Questo non ha niente a che fare col covo di religiosi di cui faceva parte tua madre. Questa non è una religione», le disse suo nonno, mentre le porgeva una coppa piena di liquido scuro e denso. «Tutto questo è ciò che noi siamo destinati ad essere.»  
«Papa Oba», disse lei, prendendo tra le mani la coppa e guardando il liquido scuro in essa. «Tutto questo mi fa paura.»  
«È naturale. Ma solo con la conoscenza, potrai riconoscere Hastur con i tuoi occhi.»  
Hakuryu sospirò e si avvicinò al volto la coppa, cominciando a bere quello che sapeva già essere sangue. Così denso e vischioso da farle venire più di un conato, riuscì a ingollare tutto senza far sfigurare suo nonno, che l’aveva portata lì dopo tanta istruzione e pazienza.  
Con il mento coperto di sangue e lo stomaco che minacciava di ribaltarsi in ogni momento, Hakuryu cominciò realmente a _sentire_ la musica.  
Le sembrò di vedere il suono, di udire l’elettricità passare nei cavi, di essere un’estensione di se stessa. Era come sollevarsi in aria e oltrepassare il soffitto che gli altri stavano osservando con tanta curiosità.  
Guardando in basso vide una grande radura verde, uomini dalla pelle scura dipinta di bianco, pittura ottenuta spaccando pietre, che ballavano alla stessa musica suonata dalla setta. Mani protese verso l’altro mentre al centro del cerchio una donna, con gli occhi dipinti di un giallo intenso e le guance di rosso, osservava il cielo. Voltandosi a guardare nello stesso punto della donna, vide quello che gli uomini parevano osannare: un’eclisse di luna totale, così intensa da rendere il satellite di un colore tra il giallo intenso e il rosso sangue.  
Poteva solo immaginare la meraviglia e il terrore che quegli uomini avevano provato.

Un’altra fitta al ventre la fece piegare in avanti, davanti allo sguardo inespressivo di quello che non riusciva a chiamare Hakkai.  
«Avresti dovuto bere la tisana, avrebbe calmato i dolori.»  
Hakuryu scosse il capo e cercò di nuovo di alzarsi dalla sedia. Si accorse di avere crampi così forti alle gambe da non riuscire reggersi in piedi.  
Era letteralmente inchiodata lì dalla paura.  
«Non la bevo una roba fatta da te. Non posso immaginare cosa puoi averci messo dentro.»  
«Magari solo un po’ di valeriana, non potrei mai fare del male alla bambina.»  
Hakuryu scosse ancora il capo, sentendo il sudore imperlare la fronte e scendere verso le guance tonde.  
«Tu sei pazzo…»  
Hakkai – o chi c’era al posto suo – sorrise e scosse il capo a sua volta.  
«Ora ti riporto in camera e farai bene a collaborare.»  
Girando attorno al tavolo si avvicinò a lei. La sollevò da sotto i gomiti e alzandola di peso la trascinò lungo il corridoio, come se lei fosse stata senza peso. La lasciò seduta sul letto e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca del suo maglio. Hakkai guardò lo schermo nero. Hakuryu ringraziò la lungimiranza di Genjo che aveva chiuso la chiamata, probabilmente dopo aver capito in quale situazione si trovasse.Lo vide sbloccare lo schermo e controllare le ultime chiamate.  
«Oh, il caro Genjo verrà qui. Ci vorrà almeno un’ora, lo sai… nel frattempo tutto questo potrebbe essere parso solo un brutto sogno o un’allucinazione… un po’ come quella che hai avuto sentendo la voce di quello che dici essere il Rapace Notturno…»  
«Non provare a farmi passare per pazza. Nessuno più di lui sa di che pasta sei fatto. Non è offuscato dall’amicizia come Gojyo.»  
«Sarà come dici, nel frattempo…»  
L’uomo si alzò e, dopo essersi infilato il telefono in tasca, prese la chiave dalla serratura della porta e la chiuse nella camera da letto.

La voce di Nii se la sarebbe ricordata per sempre perché era la prima cosa che udiva quando arrivava in laboratorio e l’ultima quando se ne andava. Nessuno dei suoi parenti sarebbe stato fiero di ciò che lei faceva in quel laboratorio, eppure aver conosciuto Nii, da un certo punto di vista, fu la cosa migliore che le potesse capitare.Neanche nei suoi anni di studi sulla chimica avevamo assimilato così tante nozioni. Certo, Nii era volgare, era un buffone dal sorriso irridente che si perdeva spesso in battute di dubbio gusto, ma era anche un pozzo di conoscenza spaventoso. Non c’era cosa che non sapesse riguardo la scienza, era come ascoltare un libro fatto carne. L’attrazione per la sua intelligenza la portò a infilarsi ogni tanto nel suo letto. Stupidamente pensava che se fosse entrata nelle sue grazie in una maniera più carnale, sarebbe riuscita a carpire il segreto della sua intuizione, che lo protava ad avere idee geniali.  
Fu quando capì che più che un uomo era un predatore a farla allontanare da lui. Temeva che sarebbe presto finita in pasto a quella creatura innominabile * di cui Papa Oba le aveva spesso parlato.  
Un giorno lo sentì parlare con una donna e il suo tono di voce pareva diverso. Più carezzevole, quasi affettuoso. La donna era una sua collega, cinese come lui. Infatti stavano parlando nella loro lingua. La cosa che più sorprese Hakuryu era che Nii aveva i polsi tesi verso la donna, che gli stava mostrando come fare dei nodi con una corda di canapa. Si soffermò a guardarla: così severa nel suo attilato vestito nero, nascosto dal camice da laboratorio bianco. Sporgendosi riuscì a notare anche che indossava dei tacchi. C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui quella donna indossava le scarpe col tacco e il tubino nero che la incantò, lasciandola sulla soglia del laboratorio con delle provette in mano.  
Quando i due si accorsero di lei, Nii fece una battuta nella sua lingua madre, a cui seguì uno schiaffo indignato dell’altra sul lato della sua testa, che lo fece ridacchiare come una carogna.  
Arrossendo come mai le era successo, se ne andò sotto l’esame degli occhi scuri della donna, che scoprì poi essere Fan.

Sentiva la stanchezza cominciare a farsi strada nel suo corpo, fino a farle chiudere più volte le palpebre. Avrebbe voluto restare vigile, ma la tensione la stava opprimendo.  
Si stese dunque sul letto, riuscendo finalmente a rilassare il corpo, per quanto fosse possibile.  
Sentiva solo il rumore del proprio respiro.  
Lentamente scivolò nel sonno, non rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stanca finché non crollò addormentata, nell’arco di qualche minuto.

Lei e Fan avevano fatto di tutto per non far evolvere il loro rapporto in qualcosa di più profondo. Fan agendo con voluto distacco e non concendendo alcuna tenerezza alla ragazza, limitandosi al proprio ruolo di dominatrice. Dal canto suo Hakuryu, dopo le sue disastrose storie d’amore, non se la sentiva di approfondire quel rapporto, soprattutto per l’amicizia che legava la donna a Nii.  
Quando lasciò il lavoro al laboratorio per trasferirsi in Lousiana, per trovare una sorta di redenzione per tutto il male che aveva acconsentito a creare, andò a cercarla.  
La trovò nel suo ufficio,seduta alla scrivania, davanti a un computer spento. Pareva triste, pensierosa. Era così da qualche giorno, da quando era tornata da un breve viaggio con Nii.  
«Fan, volevo salutarti, questa notte ho l’aereo.»  
La donna alzò gli occhi scuri su di lei. La guardò per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
«Spero che laggiù le cose ti vadano meglio…»  
Si alzò, lisciandosi il vestito con quelle belle mani che a Hakuryu piacevano tanto. Gliele osservò per qualche istante, come per imprimersi l’immagine nella mente.  
«Mi mancherai, davvero…»  
«Se la paga è buona potrei venire a trovarti, ogni tanto.»  
Fan accennò un sorriso, appoggiandosi alla scrivania.  
«Potrei dire la stessa cosa.»  
Hakuryu annuì un paio di volte e la salutò ancora prima di uscire dalla porta.  
Fan la richiamò, facendo due passi avanti per raggiungerla. Tutto quello che Hakuryu ricordava era le sue dita lunghe tra i capelli e quel bacio che Fan le aveva sempre negato. Fan non baciava nessuno, per lei fare la dominatrice era un modo per trovare soddisfazione sessuale, ma soprattutto un modo per guadagnare soldi.  
Persino nel sogno ricordava la morbidezza delle sue labbra e la leggerezza del tocco delle sue dita.  
In lontananza sentì la voce profonda di Genjo.  
Sperando che non fosse un sogno, aprì gli occhi.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hastur, ripreso da Lovecraft nei suoi scritti, ma creato da Ambrose Bierce, viene descritto anche come: l'Innominabile, Colui che non deve essere nominato, Assatur, Xastur o Kaiwan. Come creatura ha diversi avatar: "L'ospite che viene dalle stelle," un mostro nero e raggrinzito con tentacoli dotati di artigli che possono perforare il cranio della vittima e asportarne il cervello.  
> Il "Re Giallo".  
> Il "Sommo Sacerdote che non può essere descritto", un'entità che indossa una maschera gialla di seta.  
> E ogni tanto, essendo una creatura amorfa, viene descritto come provvisto di tentacoli, tipo un enorme polpo.


	7. L'abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 7

 

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 7**

 

Entrando della camera da letto, trovo Hakuryu distesa su un lato, semi addormentata. Appena lo vide tentò di saltare giù dal letto per andargli in contro, ma Genjo le fece segno di restare distesa.  
«Non ti sforzare», disse  col suo solito tono secco, sedendosi al suo fianco. «Ho sentito attraverso il telefono quello che stava accadendo.»  
Hakuryu posò la mano sull’avambraccio dell’uomo, stringendo appena.  
«Ci sono delle cose che devo dirti, cose che non ti ho mai raccontato perché non credevo fossero utili, ma…»  
«Riguardo cosa?» Domand Genjo, fissandola con i suoi gelidi occhi viola.  
«Riguardo Carcosa.»  
Genjo strinse gli occhi, in uno sguardo poco rassicurante. Non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, non fisicamente almeno. Non era certo un uomo da mettere le mani addosso a una donna incinta. Ma non si faceva problemi a picchiare un essere di sesso femminile, se questo serviva ai suoi scopi.  
«Mio nonno faceva parte di una setta, praticavano riti antichi… di origine africana, per l’esattezza nigeriana. Cose relative al paleolitico. Un’antica religione che venerava un dio con due forme, una buona e una cattiva, con un sacerdote col volto dipinto di giallo a incarnare queste due forme del dio. Il Re in Giallo, è il sacerdote, l’ospite umano. Una volta erano solo uomini, poi in alcune civiltà hanno cominciato a essere anche le donne… poi una sola persona non poteva contenere i molteplici aspetti del dio e hanno cominciato a essere almeno due, due sacerdoti. Raramente una persona sola poteva racchiudere in sé le due forme, il bene e il male, la luce e l’oscurità…»  
Si fermò per prendere fiato, sentendo la bambina scalciare nel ventre. Chiuse gli occhi non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo di Genjo.  
«C’erano dipinti e foto di chi, nei secoli, era stato riconosciuto come incarnazione vivente di Hastur. Le foto venivamo messe solo quando questa persona moriva. Ai tempi della mia iniziazione, l’ultima foto presente era quella di tuo padre. Di Komyo. Ma mio nonno mi disse che… Komyo era diventato tale solo aiutato dalla presenza di qualcun altro. Mio nonno era una ex spia dei servizi segreti, è morto prima che potesse dire chi fosse questa persona… perché il nome e il viso si possono rivelare solo alla morte, come ti ho già detto.»  
Si sentì afferrare il braccio. Una stretta ferma, ma non dolorosa. Aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.  
«Tu sai chi è? È Ukoku? Se Ukoku è il Re in Giallo ed è anche Nii… significa che sto lavorando al fianco dell’uomo che non solo ha messo in circolazione la droga Minus Wave, ma l’ha utilizzata anche per fottere il cervello di Kojaiji e tentare di uccidermi. Oltre a essere… un cannibale, lo stesso forse di cui racconta il diario di mio padre.»  
«Può un uomo essere tante cose allo stesso tempo, ed essere fumoso come la nebbia di notte? Così disse mio nonno, poco prima di morire. Se è lui, ci troviamo davanti alla metà oscura di Hastur e lui ne è consapevole. Ok è solo… leggenda, mitologia, ma stanno tornando in voga le religioni riguardo Carcosa e non credo sia un caso.»  
«Che gli importa a lui di essere il dio di una religione?»  
Hakuryu socchiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
«Il mondo è caos, ha sempre voluto dimostrare che non c’è scopo né ordine in ciò che accade. Crea la malattia e crea la cura e intanto guarda come i topi impazziscono, alla ricerca dell’uscita dal labirinto. È tutto… un esperimento.»  
Vennero interroti dalla voce gentile di Hakkai. Hakuryu lo guardò con timore, nascondendosi dietro la schiena possente di Genjo.  
«Ragazzi, che succede?» Domandò l’uomo dagli occhi verdi, facendo qualche passo nella stanza. «Perché tu e Gojyo siete piombati qui a quest’ora. Li hai chiamati tu, Hakuryu?»  
Prima che la ragazza potesse rispondere, qualcuno bussò alla porta con una certa urgenza.

Yakumo se ne stava davanti alla porta, con un fucile da caccia lungo la metà di lui in una mano. Appena vide Hakuryu sorrise appena. La vide tenersi il ventre e notò la preoccupazione sul suo volto.  
«Ho sentito delle urla, sono accorso, a piedi…»  
«Posso chiederle il suo nome?»  
Hakuryu guardò con sospetto Hakkai che si comprotava come al suo solito. Non c’era nulla di simulato nei suoi movimenti. Sembrava essere davvero lui. Non riusciva a fidasri, continuava a stare vicina a Genjo. Gojyo aveva l’aria di uno scettico e questo la irritava. Avrebbe sempre creduto prima al suo amico. Prima di lei, prima anche di Genjo, veniva colui che lo aveva salvato dallo squallore della propria esistenza. Un’amicizia così grande poteva essere spezzata?  
La domanda di Hakuryu cadde nel vuoto delle altre incertezze.  
«Mi chiamo Yakumo, io e la signora ci siamo incontrati una volta.»  
«Non chiamarmi signora», disse Hakuryu, sorridendo. «Ho i capelli bianchi, ma non sono vecchia. Ah, e non sono neanche sposata.»  
Lo sguardo che Hakkai le rivolse non sembrava condito da disprezzo o odio, ma solo preoccupazione e domande. C’era di nuovo quell’antica dolcezza, a cui Hakuryu non doveva assolutamente piegarsi.  
«Mi chiamo Hakuryu. Loro sono Hakkai, il mio compagno, e Gojyo e Genjo», disse indicandoli.  
Senza voce Gojyo le chiese perché avesse detto a quello sconosciuto i loro nomi, ma lei lo ignorò, cominciando a camminare verso Yakumo. Lo fece entrare e chiuse la porta dietro di lui. Voleva accompagnare l’uomo a prendere qualcosa, ma lui inchiodò i piedi e guardò tutti con sguardo incredibilmente serio.  
«Dobbiamo andare via. Lungo la strada ho visto gli abitanti del villaggio cominciare a incamminarsi verso casa vostra. Sono persone pericolose, fidatevi di me. Vi hanno ignorati fino a questo momento perché loro fanno così: ignorano, osservano e se non c’è niente di interessante o pericoloso, secondo la loro ottica, non fanno nulla, ma dopo quell’urlo…»  
Hakuryu sospirò e guardò gli altri.  
«Dammi il tempo di prendere la borsa, non credo manchi molto…»

Genjo osservò Yakumo: aveva l’aria guardinga, ma gentile, come di una persona realmente preoccupata e in maniera assolutamente disinteressata. Qualcuno abituato ad aiutare per l’istinto di farlo. Si fidò, istintivamente.  
Raramente il suo istinto sbagliava sulle persone.  
Guardò Gojyo e alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Andremo con lui.»  
«Cosa? Ma non sappiamo neanche chi sia. Scusa, hai l’aria di essere una brava persona ma…»  
«Ma forse dovreste fare come dice lui e venire con me.»  
Osservò il ragazzo portarsi indietro i capelli rossi, prima di esser preso da un attacco di tosse, tanto breve quanto violento.  
Hakkai sospirò guardando l’amico. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Per lui il contatto fisico era una cosa rara, Gojyo lo sapeva e si proeoccupava di più quando veniva toccato da lui che da altri.  
«Appena questa situazione si sarà risolta chiederò a Kanzeon di farti fare degli esami, dato che deve venire qui per Hakuryu.»  
«Non preoccuparti, sarà solo un po’ di bronchite, un posto freddo come questo non è adatto a me, che sono cresciuto in tutt’altro ambiente.»  
Hakkai guardò Genjo, che in risposta si limitò a fissarlo, in quel modo che sapeva fare solo lui, come se niente fosse capace di toccarlo.  
Hakuryu tornò nel corridoio, portando la pesante sacca con sé, che venne prontamente presa da Hakkai per non causarle altro sforzo.  
Hakuryu era così piena di rabbia, così piena di paura.  
«Ce la facciò anche da sola», disse, scioccamente, sapendo bene di non poterlo fare. Hakkai in quel momento però si sentì di nuovo bruciare d’amore e passione per lei, che non si erano mai estinte. Prese la borsa dalle sue mani, limitandosi a sorridere.

Goku aveva tentato di chiamare Genjo tutta la sera. La mattina dopo. Il pomeriggio dopo.  
Hakkai gli aveva insegnato una cosa: a come trovare il GPS di un cellulare acceso. Alla fine Genjo non era tanto lontano dalla casa di Hakuryu e Hakkai, l’unica cosa è che per arriavere in Wyoming ci avrebbe messo praticamente un giorno e da lì avrebbe dovuto affittare una macchina.  
Così poteva fare una sorpresa a Genjo: non gli aveva detto che stava studiando per la patente.

Hakuryu si stava rilassando a letto, in una casa che non era la sua.  
Una casa piena di bambini. Particolarmente educati, per sua fortuna, a cui Yakumo doveva aver detto di non fare rumore, perché lei doveva riposare.  
Aprendo gli occhi si trovò davanti una piccola bambina dai capelli biondi, che la fissava.  
«Ciao», Hakuryu lo sussurrò così piano che quasi faticò a sentirsi. La bambina sorrise e si avvicinò al letto.  
«Sei bellissima! Sembri fatta con la neve.»  
Hakuryu sorrise e porse il braccio.  
«Grazie, ma sono calda, vuoi sentire?»  
La bimba le si avvicinò, accarezzandole il braccio con delicatezza.  
«Sembri la signora dei draghi che si vede in TV.»  
«Mh? Oh… ho capito, quello è uno show per le persone grandi, non lo dovrestri vedere. Comunque… mio padre mi ha dato un nome che significa, se ricordo bene, drago bianco. Ora non ricordo bene, ma una cosa del genere.»  
«Ma tu non hai i draghi.»  
Invitò la bambina a sederle di fianco. Le piaceva, quella piccola cosina rosa dai capelli biondi. Glieli accarezzò, ridendo a bassa voce.  
«No. Però si può dire che io abbia il sangue di drago dentro, come la signora della serie TV. Mio padre apparteneva a una famiglia molto antica, il cui stemma era un drago bianco. Era molto legato alle sue origini. Sfortunatamente non sono immune al fuoco e non ho uova di drago con me. Ho solo una grande pancia e una bambina che a breve verrà fuori.»  
La piccola adocchiò la sua pancia e ci appoggiò la testa contro. Doveva averlo già fatto altre volte.  
«Anche la mia mamma aveva la pancia così. Però poi non ne è venuto fuori niente. Ricordo però che si muoveva e faceva dei suoni strani.»  
Hakuryu continuò ad accarezzarle i capelli morbidi e sorrise. Intuì che la madre doveva aver avuto un aborto o che il bambino fosse nato morto, ed per quelo motivo che ora lei era lì.  
«Come ti chiami?»  
«Meggie.»  
«Ok Meggie, perché non vai a chiamare l’uomo alto con gli occhiali, si chiama Hakkai. Me lo fai questo favore?»  
La bambina sorrise e annuì, scese dal letto e corse lungo il corridoio.  
Qualche minuto dopo si palesò Hakkai, serio in volto e con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni color panna.  
«Ti sei decisa a parlarmi?»  
Hakuryu gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si sollevò, aiutata dai cuscini posti dietro la sua schiena.  
«Tu hai un dissociazione di personalità, giusto? Riuscivi a tenerla a bada con un mix di medicine, che hai smesso di prendere e la tua fottuta metà ha pensato bene di terrorizzarmi a morte. Scusa tanto, se non sono in vena di smancerie.»  
Hakkai si sedette di fianco a lei, cercando di prenderle le mani.  
«Mi dispiace, non voglio fare del male a nessuno, tanto meno a te!»  
«Non riesco più a guardarti senza chiedermi se sei tu o _lei._ »  
«Lei? La mia seconda personalità è una donna?»  
«Sì… e non guardarmi così, ha esplicitato chiaramente di non essere una proiezione di tua sorella. Non aveva parole carine nei suoi riguardi, se ti può interessare», disse Hakuryu, staccando le mani da quelle di Hakkai.  
Vederlo così perso e intristito le fece però tenerezza. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Genjo ha portato altre medicine e ti ho visto prenderle. So cosa sei. So che sei un assassino, so perché hai ucciso e mi va bene, mi va bene tutto. Ma se fai del male alla mia bambina, io ti ammazzo.»  
Hakkai divenne serio, sporgendosi all’indietro, come colpito più dal tono della donna che dalle sue parole.  
Sorrise, con una certa malizia e anche Hakuryu lo fece.  
Hakkai si sporse verso di lei, cosa gli lasciò fare. Andò anzi in contro a quel bacio, sentendo la mancanza dell’uomo che aveva scelto. Si sentì avvampare dal desiderio, trascinando Hakkai verso di sé per avere un bacio più profondo, cercando di dimenticare lo sguardo gelido della _cosa_ che dentro di lui la voleva morta.  
Portò una mano di Hakkai sul proprio seno, sospirando quando lui lo strinse.  
Vennero interrotti dal bussare alla porta e da Yakumo che annunciava che la cena era pronta.

La mattina dopo un grosso fuori strada fece capolino lungo l’unica strada percorribile in macchina. Scese dalla macchina Goku, accolto da un Genjo munito di fucile.  
«Che cazzo ci fai qui?»  
«Io? Sei tu che non rispondi alle telefonate! Sono due giorni che ti cerco!»  
«È una situazione delicata, va’ dentro, che ti spiego con calma.»  
Yakumo osservava i due discutere come padre e figlio. Il ragazzo dai capelli castani mostrava una preoccupazione molto matura, che veniva di volta in volta smontata dall’altro.  
Provò una grande tenerezza nel guardarli, mentre versava la cioccolata calda che avrebbe poi offerto al ragazzo. Intanto Gojyo fumava fuori, sotto il portico. Poco dopo Yakumo si unì a lui, sorseggiando la propria bevanda calda.  
«Quando dici che possiamo partire? A breve Hakuryu partorirà.»  
Yakumo guardò il cielo completamente bianco e arricciò il naso.  
«Domani è meglio di no, stasera ricomincerà a nevicare e neanche con un fuori strada come quello sarà facile muoversi. Vi conviene aspettare che smetta di nevicare e poi partire. La parte più difficile è scendere dalla montagna: la strada è buia, sterrata, pulirò io la parte di strada che porta dal bosco a quella principale. Spero riusciate ad arrivare dai vostri amici in tempo, ormai è solo una questione di giorni. Ma è sempre meglio che i neonati stiano lontani da qui.»  
«Quella gente giù in paese, perché i neonati?»  
Yakumo aspirò l’aria tra i denti e strinse gli occhi scuri.  
«Non sono solo loro, è nei posti piccoli e sperduti come questo che la religione relativa a Carcosa prende piede. Ma ho notato, negli ultimi anni, un proliferare anche nelle città più grandi. Quando hanno cominciato a sacrificare un neonato all’anno, ho cominciato a prendere i bambini che venivano lasciati nel bosco. Per alcuni ho fatto a tempo, per altri purtroppo no. Loro lo sanno e tollerano appena ciò che faccio, è un insulto per la loro religione. Continuano a sacrificarli, aspettando che un qualche dio dica loro di non farlo attraverso una voce tonante che scende dal cielo. L’allevamento va bene, la vendita dei prodotti agricoli e caseari anche, è una piccola comunità che prospera, sono convinti che sia perché Hastur approva…»  
Guardò Gojyo negli occhi. L’altro si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò a lungo.  
«Dovresti venire via anche tu con i bambini. Genjo è pieno di soldi, può far arrivare un elicottero, un aereo, altre macchine.»  
Yakumo ci pensò su, sbattendo le ciglia. Guardò dietro di sé, alla finestra che dava sulla cucina: i suoi bambini che facevano merenda attorno a un tavolo, guidati dai ragazzini più grandi.  
«Ho pensato spesso di andarmene, questa casa comincia a diventare piccola, è solo che… loro non smetteranno mai. Continueranno, ogni anno, nel mese più freddo, a lasciare i neonati nella neve.»  
«Non puoi salvarli tutti. Sai… Genjo sta trattando con il mondo per far in modo che un’energia completamente pulita si sostituisca ai carburanti fossili. Nessun inquinamento, nessuna guerra per il petrolio, niente trivelle, niente… è solo che prima del niente ci deve essere qualcosa. Genjo lo sa, ma noi siamo con lui per supportarlo. Neanche lui potrà salvare tutti, quando la situazione sarà critica. Lui pensa molto a se stesso e forse… è la cosa giusta da fare, ogni tanto.»  
Yakumo alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise.  
«Mi hai quasi convinto. Oggi col binocolo ho visto degli spostamenti. Meglio che Hakuryu si nasconda in cantina per qualche ora, anche Hakkai. Di certo li avranno spiati anche loro, mentre erano nella loro baita… restate tu, Genjo e Goku, dirò che siete miei amici…»

Al piano superiore della baita di Yakumo, Genjo osservò con un binocolo militare cosa stava accadendo a casa di Hakkai: come aveva detto, gli uomini del villaggio stavano setacciando l’abitazione. E sempre come aveva previsto Yakumo, quella sera di certo si sarebbero presentati lì.  
Hakkai stava di fianco a Genjo e aspettava il suo turno per guardare col binolo.  
«Quanta sfortuna bisogna avere per trovare una baita dove nascondersi e allo stesso tempo avere alle calcagna una banda di invasati religiosi?»  
«Forse non è una questione di sfortuna, ma del fatto che questa cosa si sta diffondendo a macchia d’olio per gli Stati Uniti da una trentina di anni», rispose l’altro, continuando a osservare.  
Passò il binocolo a Hakkai e attese che avesse finito di osservare prima di parlargli.  
«Hakkai, io mi fido di te, o non farei tutta questa fatica per proteggere te e Hakuryu, ma cerchiamo di mettere le cose in chiaro: devo essere certo che tu non tradirai mai la mia fiducia.»  
Lo sguardo freddo di Genjo gli trapassò letteralmente l’anima, mettendolo davanti alle proprie insicurezze. Hakkai abbassò lo sguardo giusto un attimo, perdendosi in un profondo senso di colpa.  
«Non voglio arrecarti altro disturbo e non voglio neanche che la mia relazione con Hakuryu vada alla deriva per colpa mia. Come ho detto a lei, non voglio fare del male a nessuno.»  
Genjo si limitò ad annuire, lasciandolo da solo senza aggiungere altro.

Una bambina stava facendo le trecce a Gojyo, seduto sul tappetto assieme a lei, che sopportava tutto con infinita pazienza. Tutto divenne più difficile quando alla bambina se ne unì un’altra, per completare il lavoro e fare un’altra treccia.  
Goku rise nel vederlo con quelle due grosse trecce, tanto da ribaltarsi sul tappeto.  
«Che hai da ridere, razza di scimmia ritardata?»  
«Sei ridicolo!»  
«Mh! Sto soltando portando rispetto a queste piccole future spose, dovranno pur allenarsi!»  
Goku non gli diede più retta e si rivolse a Yakumo.  
«Hei signore, potrei avere ancora un po’ di quei biscotti fantastici?»  
«Signore? Ehi Jimmy! Fa’ vedere a Goku come sei bravo con le tue mosse da Wrestling!»  
Un bambino prese la rincorsa senza farselo dire due volte, saltando sulla schiena di Goku e atterrandolo come un missile.  
Yakumo lanciò un’occhiata a Genjo seduto sotto il patio e decise di raggiunserlo.  
Gli porse una tazza piena di cioccolata corretta con del rum.  
«Mi sembri uno da dolci, ma con qualche piccolo accorgimento, vero?»  
Genjo prese la tazza, ancora calda, tra le mani.  
«C’è una droga in giro, che aumenta non so qualche area del cervello e permette di avere esperienze psicotrope anche dopo aver smesso di prenderla dopo molto tempo. Pare che per una ventina di anni si sia diffusa in svariate forme, quest’anno come “Minus Wave”, le cui dose sono finite in una mancita di mesi. Una droga così forte da portare alla follia e poi il suicidio. Stiamo cercando chi sta dietro questa cosa. L’unica cosa che sappiamo è che a Ovest, in California.»  
«Dici che questa follia è correlata alla droga?»  
«Potrebbe. Antropologicamente parlando, spesso le droghe hanno influito nella creazione di nuove religioni… come anche nell’attuazione di molto stermini.»  
Yakumo annuì e bevve un po’ dalla sua tazza, osservando la neve che cominciava a cadere.  
«Credo di aver avut a che fare con questa droga. Non io personalmente ma… persone che conoscevo. A volte l’unica cosa da fare è inevitabile.»  
Genjo voltò lo sguardo verso di lui. Era un uomo di poco più di trent’anni, possente e con un certo fascino. Un sorriso affabile e sempre malinconico. Quello che faceva era eroico, ma sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui si sarebbe dovuto sporcare le mani di sangue.  
Capita a tutti gli eroi tragici di doverlo fare.  
«Meglio rientrare, tra poco farà buio e dobbiamo avere gli occhi ben aperti.»

Giocavano a carte attorno al tavolo della cucina, quando le luci del grosso fuori strada fecero cappolino da dietro le tende. Come Yakumo aveva previsto, erano arrivati alcuni uomini del villaggio. Lanciò un’occhiata a i ragazzi e si alzò, prendendo il fucile.  
Hakuryu e Hakkai erano nascosti nella cantina, in cui teneva coperte, legna e viveri, quindi era un luogo decisamente più confortevole di quello che potesse sembrare, freddo a parte. I bambini invece erano sparsi per la casa, tutti al piano di sopra, nelle loro camere da letto.  
Aprendo la porta venne investito da una folata di vento gelida, che non fece altro che dargli ancora più forza.  
«Che volete?»  
Un uomo dalle folte sopracciglia scure e rughe così profonde da poterci infilare le unghie, guardò Yakumo dalla testa ai piedi, poi sbriciò in casa sua, notando i suoi ospiti.  
«Gli sposini della baita, sono certo che sai dove sono.»  
«No. Non so niente. Non sapevo neanche che fossero degli sposini nei paraggi.»  
«Forse hanno visto la tua faccia e hanno deciso di scappare.»  
La voce calda di Gojyo interruppe quello teso scambio di battute, introducendosi con irriverenza. L’uomo si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, con una sigaretta tra le labbra.  
«E tu chi sei?» Domandò l’uomo, puntandogli contro il fucile.  
«Tu chi cazzo sei, che vai in giro di notte a puntare il fucile contro la gente.»  
Yakumo trattenne il fiato e caricò il fucile a sua volta.  
«Non ci sono altri bambini, se è questo che vi state chiedendo, a parte quelli che ho salvato e che tengo con me. Se cercate gli sposini andate altrove, di qua non sono passati.»  
«Tu continui a ostacolarci, non è una cosa che neanche ti riguarda. Le usanze di un popolo non dovrebbero passare sotto il giudizio di uno straniero che si è insediato in una terra che è sua.»  
«Mio padre comprò questi acri a buon prezzo e nel pieno della legalità.»  
Genjo, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, con la sigaretta tra le labbra, decise di alzarsi.  
Si avvicinò con lentezza, mentre ancora si dibatteva su argomenti che sembravano risalire ai tempi dei coloni.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla canna del fucile di Yakumo e lo abbassò.  
«Buffo come voi parlate di usanze di popoli e cultura, salvo poi disprezzare quella di altri, che andate a cancellare come una scritta su una lavagna, a colpi di fucile, per non parlare dell’ipocrisia sull’affare la terra d’altri. A onor del vero, niente di ciò che è qua attorno appartiene a nessuno di noi.»  
«E tu chi sei?»  
Ovviamente Genjo non rispose, ma strinse gli occhi, notevolmente irritato dal trovarsi i fori della canna del fugile di quel troglodita a due dita dalla faccia.  
«Io rispetto ogni tipo di cultura e usanza, siete liberi di esercitare la vostra religione, questo io lo capisco.»  
Gojyo e Goku si lanciarono un’occhiata stranita, il discorso dell’uomo biondo sembrava andare da tutt’altra direzione.  
«Ma la cultura è mutevole e le tradizioni spariscono. Non esiste, in un epoca moderna come la nostra, giustificare il sacrificio di bambini. Se volete difendere questo, non siete tanto diverso da chi dite di disprezzare.»  
L’uomo quasi mise le mani addosso a Genjo, che non reagì alle provocazioni e agli insulti, osservando quell’uomo delle caverne mentre veniva trascinato via dai suoi compari.  
«Torneremo! Non è finita qui!»  
Yakumo chiuse la porta e si appoggiò contro, riprendendo fiato.  
«Grazie», farfugliò in qualche modo, guardando Genjo.  
«Non sprecare tempo a parlare, comincia fare le valige. Torneranno.»  


 

 


	8. L’abbattimento dei limiti umani - Parte 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiuto. Sono 12 pagine di capitolo. E finisce così e poi si passa al prossimo con varie riprese a questo, per raccontare com'è andata avanti.

 

**Capitolo 1**

**L’abbattimento dei limiti umani**

**Parte 8**

_I capelli biondi le si erano fastidiosamente appiccicati alla schiena. Nel vecchio e sudicio capanno degli attrezzi di una fattoria abbandonata, nel mezzo della palude, la donna era presa dalle contrazioni. Non era così che aveva immaginato la nascita del suo bambino. Si tolse il cappotto legger, l’unica cosa ancora pulita che le era rimasta addosso, e la posò a terra. Si mise a cavalcioni sulla stoffa morbida e si tolse anche abito e biancheria intima. La sua era stata da subito una gravidanza difficile: con la consapevolezza di doverla affrontare da sola, era andata in contro a due emorragie che le avevano fatto credere di perdere il bambino, situazioni risolte grazie solo all’intervento di suo padre._   
_A lui pensò, agli spari che l’avevano seguita dopo che l’aveva fatta uscire dall’auto._   
_Non c’era alcuna possibilità che fosse sopravvissuto, ma era grazie al suo sacrificio che ora lei poteva mettere al mondo il suo bambino._   
_Ma non era la fine. Non era l’unico sacrificio che quel dio crudele stava richiedendo._   
_Lo sapeva bene la ragazza mentre, aggrappandosi al vecchio tavolo da lavoro di qualche signore sconosciuto, dava la prima forte e profonda spinta._   
_La contrazione era così forte da toglierle il respiro, ma continuò a spingere, urlando fuori tutto il suo dolore._   
_Riprese fiato e guardò verso il basso, le proprie cosce coperte di sangue._

Le mani di Hakkai sul suo ventre la rassicuravano. Hakuryu sorrise nervosamente, nonostante il calore di quelle mani. Al piano di sopra le cose sembravano essersi risolte. Genjo si fece vedere per qualche minuto, per esortarli a preparare le valige.  
«Sarà meglio sbrigarsi», disse Hakkai, aiutando la ragazza ad alzarsi.  
Come fu in piedi, Hakuryu si piegò per il dolore di un’altra contrazione. Si facevano sempre più regolari, era necessario muoversi anche per quel motivo, presto o tardi si sarebbero rotte le acque. Hakkai la aiutò a salire le scale e tornarono nel più comodo e caldo soggiorno, dove Hakuryu si accomodò di nuovo, questa volta sul divano.  
Attorno a lei il mondo scorreva veloce: i ragazzi stavano preparando le valige dei bambini e aiutando Yakumo a recuperare tutte le armi possibili per fronteggiare l’orda di pericolosi fedeli che presto o tardi sarebbe arrivata.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Genjo, lo osservò pulire e caricare un fucile. Quell’arma pareva quasi un’estensione del suo braccio. Hakkai invece stava facendo la conta delle cartucce. Yakumo aveva una buona collezione di fucili da caccia e pistole che nel tempo aveva o sottratto ai pericolosi fedeli o comprato per difesa. Un arsenale privato che aveva tenuto nascosto ai bambini perché non si ferissero, tenendo fuori solo un fucile per cacciare, tenuto in alto, fuori dalla portata dei piccoli, appeso sopra il camino.  
Hakuryu si lamentò dell’ennesima contrazione e maledisse il destino che la voleva far partorire proprio in quel momento. Forse se Hakkai non l’avesse spaventata a quel modo, non si sarebbe trovata in quella situazione.  
Una piccola manina calda le accarezzò il braccio. Era Maggie, che doveva aver notato le sue smorfie di dolore.  
«Stai bene?»  
«Sì… è solo che la bambina vuole venire fuori.»  
«Devo chiamare Kanzeon ora? Credo che in un’ora riesca a essere qui con un elicottero, almeno per te, per occuparsi degli altri in seguito.»  
Genjo doveva aver sentito e si era avvicinato così silenziosamente da farla sobbalzare. Lo guardò dal basso e sorrise.  
«Le contrazioni si fanno sempre più regolari, forse è meglio sì…»  
Senza rispondere l’uomo si allontanò, uscendo dal retro della cucina per fare la telefonata. La bambina invece rimase vicino a lei, osservandola con curiosità.  
«Ma da dove esce? Dalla pancia?»  
Hakuryu sorrise guardandola. Allungò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli biondi.  
«In una certo senso. Di solito è una cosa di cui si occupano i medici, per questo Genjo li sta chiamando… ma potrei anche farcela da sola. Solo che… è più difficile.»

_La ragazza era sicura che tutto quel sangue e odore di essere umano avrebbe richiamato l’attenzione di qualche alligatore. Aveva letto che la Louisiana ne era piena. Era anche vicina a un fiume._   
_Suo padre le aveva detto di percorrere la strada del grande Mississippi e di andare verso sud, dove avrebbe trovato una proprietà privata isolata, là dove li aspettava un suo grande amico._   
_Tutto quello che le era rimasto di suo padre era un rosario buddhista e l’indirizzo di Komyo, scritto in inglese e di fretta dietro la foto della ragazza che lui conservava nel proprio portafoglio._   
_Non era il momento di lasciarsi andare alle lacrime, si disse, mentre in verità piangeva per il dolore e la consapevolezza che stava facendo nascere un bambino che non avrebbe mai cresciuto._   
_Si aggrappò di nuovo al tavolo e allargò di più le gambe, inginocchiata sulla propria giacca._   
_Spinse forte, urlando nel mezzo della palude, in un silenzio primordiale._   
_Rilassò le braccia e si lasciò andare un attimo, sentendo la pressione del bambino spingere verso il basso. Si avvicinò alla borsa e prese l’acqua. Era calda, era poca e doveva farsela bastare per tutto il travaglio._   
_Cercò di ricordare le voci delle ragazze del corso pre parto, i loro “spingi” e “respira”, i loro “soffia” e “Rilassa”._   
_Prese un profondo respiro e prese di nuovo tra le mani il bordo del tavolo._   
_“Respira”_   
_Lasciò andare il fiato e prese un altro respiro._   
_Lo trattenne per un momento._   
_“Spingi”_   
_Ricominciò a spingere con tutta la forza che aveva, urlando per lo sforzo e per il dolore._   
_Aveva caldo, così tanto come non lo aveva mai sentito in vita sua. Non conosceva quell’umidità, quel sole così forte da bruciare la pelle._   
_Tutto attorno a lei le sembrava solo un immenso inferno verde._

Un bambino era sparito. Avevano cercato per tutta la casa e la zona circostante. Il piccolo Ronnie non si vedeva più.  
Yakumo lo chiamò a gran voce, assieme agli altri, ma la sua testolina color carota non faceva capolino da nessuna parte.  
L’uomo si sentì preso dal panico: decine di bambini contavano su di lui e una donna incinta rischiava di essere fatta a pezzi dalla folla, se l’avessero trovata. Di certo sapevano della sua esistenza, dato che avevano messo sotto sopra la casa della coppia.  
Teneva il fucile tra le mani così forte che cominciava a scivolargli per via del sudore. Strofinò una mano sul jeans e tornò a guardarsi in giro. Appoggiò il fucile alla gamba, prendendo dalla giacca i pensanti guanti e indossandoli. Osservò il cielo preoccupato: era completamente bianco, presto o tardi avrebbe ripreso a nevicare e molto forte. Genjo aveva tentato di fare una telefonata pochi minuti prima, senza successo, ma comunque un elicottero difficilmente si sarebbe potuto avvicinare da lì a poche ore.  
Prese di nuovo il fucile e avanzò nella neve, che nella notte si era fatta più dura, ma non abbastanza da non conservare le impronte; il fatto era che quelle del bambino arrivavano fino a un certo punto, vicino al fiume e poi sparivano.  Poteva solo immaginare che fosse stato preso lì, da uno di loro, che se ne era andato poi guadando il fiume, che non era ghiacciato.  
Decise di avviarsi nuovamente verso il fiume, forse gli era sfuggito qualcosa.

I bambini erano chiusi in casa, assieme a Hakuryu e Goku, mentre gli altri restavano comunque vicino alla baita con armi in pugno.  
Solo il fischio del vento era udibile, glaciale quanto quel clima. Genjo si guardò attorno, stringendosi sulla gola il pesante giaccone.  
«Dov’è Yakumo?»  
Gojyo strinse gli occhi guardandosi in giro, cercandolo, infastidito dal vento e dai primi fiocchi di neve che cominciavano timidamente a cadere.  
Hakkai anche avanzo nella neve, alzando il fucile da caccia.  
«Le impronte vanno verso il fiume, che sia andato lì?»  
«Non possiamo lasciare scoperta la casa. Gojyo, va’ con lui, io ho una buona mira, se arriva qualcuno ci penso io.»  
  
Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata all’altro e poi annuì. Era meglio che rimanesse Genjo, che aveva già avuto a che fare con armi e uccisioni, e che fosse lui ad avviarsi con Hakkai, un altro esperto del genere.  
Gli sembrava patetico, in quel momento, pensare alla propria innocenza, eppure si accorse di considerare il fatto che lui non aveva mai ucciso nessuno. Da ragazzo aveva quasi avuto un attacco di panico di fronte a un ragazzo svenuto con cui aveva fatto a botte, aggirarsi tra i boschi con un’intera setta di fanatici religiosi alle calcagna gli sembrava, purtroppo, l’occasione per dire addio a qualcosa da cui non voleva allontanarsi.  
Camminando con Hakkai, che silenziosamente osservava il terreno e l’ambiente circostante come uno strano animale dei boschi, Gojyo si sentiva spaesato. Era una situazione al limite dell’umana concezione, come avrebbe detto Hakkai stesso.  
Videro Yakumo chino al margine del fiume e affrettarono il passo. Il cuore di Gojyo batteva forte: non lo voleva vedere il corpo del piccolo Ronnie. Quando si avvicinarono a Yakumo, tra le mani non aveva nulla.  
«Che succede Yakumo?»  
Hakkai appoggiò una mano sulla spalla tremante dell’uomo, che accucciato a terra, piangeva e imprecava dalla rabbia. Gojyo ebbe lo sfortunato intuito di alzare gli occhi e guardare verso i rami dell’albero alla sua destra.

Genjo aveva sentito la puzza di trappola da quando Ronnie era scomparso. Il bambino più esuberante, amante degli animali, doveva esser stato attratto con un cane o un lupo domestico. Inconsapevole dell’urgenza di andar via e del pericolo, era corso dietro a qualche cucciolo appartenente a uno dei bastardi della valle. Era facile ingannare un bambino, si disse, mentre si guardava attorno. Ogni tanto si voltava verso Goku, che obbediente se ne stava alla finestra del piano di sopra, osservando con un binocolo. Gli aveva insegnato a sparare, solo perché Goku glielo aveva chiesto, ma non voleva che si sporcasse le mani.  
Forse però Goku sarebbe stato più capace di Gojyo, facendo i conti con la propria coscienza più tardi. Immaginava invece il ragazzo dai capelli rossi paralizzarsi dopo il primo colpo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, infastidito dalla neve che cadeva via via più fitta, vedendo delle persone avvicinarsi.

_Il pericolo più grande che suo figlio avrebbe potuto correre nella sua terra natia era di imbattersi in un orso, pensava la ragazza, mentre si rilassava dopo l’ennesima spinta. Era più difficile di quanto immaginasse. Le avevano detto che poteva essere una cosa lunga. Il sole si era spostato verso ovest, quando erano iniziate le contrazioni doveva essere più o meno mezzogiorno._   
_Era capitato un paio di volte che suo padre fosse uscito di casa col fucile, solo per sparare in aria e far scappare gli enormi animali che, in cerca di cibo, si erano avvicinati troppo alla loro casa in Russia._   
_Certo, era un gran bel pericolo quello di orso bruno affamato, eppure la ragazza rabbrividì all’idea di un alligatore che l’aspettava con gli occhi a pelo dell’acqua. Ci pensò e ripensò mentre escogitava un modo per fare in modo che Komyo trovasse il bambino._   
_Raggiungere la casa a piedi sembrava un’utopia ogni minuto che passava e ogni rivolo di sangue che le scorreva tra le cosce._   
_Era certa che suo figlio fosse ancora vivo. Era uno scherzo del destino troppo crudele pensare che suo padre si era sacrificato per non salvare almeno uno dei due._   
_Ricominciò a spingere, portandosi una mano tra le gambe._   
_Sentì la testa e urlò di sollievo e dolore insieme._   
_Mancava poco._

Una bufera di neve poteva formarsi nell’arco di cinque minuti. In quello stesso arco di tempo Genjo aveva pazientemente memorizzato la sagoma di ogni albero e arbusto nel suo orizzonte visivo. Per quanto il vento e la neve potessero rendere difficile sempre più osservare attentamente quanto stava accadendo, Genjo poteva fare affidamento sui suoi sensi abituati al silenzio e all’attesa.  
Nei suoi anni da girovago, mentre non solo sfuggiva ai nemici che erano stati di suo padre, ma anche a Jikaku che voleva portarlo indietro, aveva imparato l’arte della vera caccia. Da preda aveva imparato a farsi cacciatore. Così come aveva capito di esser seguito, al tempo, da Zakuro, il bosco gli stava suggerendo la presenza di un estraneo.  
Alzò il fucile e lo puntò davanti a sé, vedendo un’ombra.  
All’inizio si chiese se il suo cervello non gli stesse giocando un brutto scherzo: quel mostro che aveva davanti non poteva esistere nel mondo naturale, un enorme orso o lupo con immense corna di cervo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e alzò il cane, pronto a sparare.  
Riaprendo gli occhi vide tre figure umane che avanzavano più velocemente possibile. Riconobbe l’andatura di Gojyo, Hakkai al suo fianco che reggeva Yakumo.  
Abbassò il cane del fucile e abbassò l’arma.

Hakuryu gli aveva raccontato di come ogni religione, nella sua primaria forma, avesse creato dèi capaci di richiedere sacrifici umani. Uccidere un uomo o una donna era il più grande segno di rispetto per un dio, privarsi dell’amore di un famigliare immolandolo a una creatura mai vista né sentita. Un modo per tenere le persone incatenate alla paura.  
Gli aveva narrato del mito di Ifigenia, richiesta in sacrificio ad Agamennone dalla dea Artemide, che era stata sbeffeggiata da quest’ultimo, dopo che lui aveva ucciso un cervo, animale sacro. Lei era capace di bloccare le navi che sarebbero dovute salpare per la guerra di Troia. Gli aveva raccontato di come il mito avesse diverse versioni, ma ciò non cambiava la visione degli dèi agli occhi degli umani: esseri crudeli e capricciosi, come lo stesso Dio abramitico dell’Antico Testamento.  
«Gli dèi vogliono sangue con la stessa brama con cui un uomo cerca l’acqua nel deserto.»  
Goku lanciò un’occhiata verso la ragazza seduta sul divano; stava accarezzando i capelli biondi di una bambina che si era appisolata vicino a lei.  
«Nascondersi dietro la volontà di un essere invisibile è solo un modo per giustificare la nostra sete di sangue.»  
La ragazza si era alzata a fatica, quella sera, mentre dopo cena gli raccontava dei suoi studi amatoriali in fatto di religione, di cui parlava spesso con Hakkai.  
Goku aveva ascoltato con interesse, come faceva sempre quando si scontrava con qualcosa di completamente nuovo. Genjo era così lontano dalla religione. Dai dogmi, dalle regole.  
Di per sé era una persona che aborriva la figura autoritaria, per quanto lui stesso era costretto a ricoprire tale ruolo. Almeno all’interno dell’azienda.  
«Per quanto Genjo sia avulso da tutto ciò, ogni tanto ha dei punti in comune con le divinità dell’antica Grecia», aveva detto Hakuryu, versandosi del tè caldo.  
Non aveva mai approfondito quel punto, e mentre Goku l’osservava puntare il fucile verso il bosco e poi abbassarlo, dopo aver riconosciuto i suoi amici, continuava a domandarsi dove la ragazza volesse andare a parare.

Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata all’inquietante immobilità della casa, alle valige pronte e al bianco isolante fuori. La natura si era scatenata per impedire loro di scappare. L’apparenza almeno era quella.  
«L’hanno impiccato. L’hanno preso, appeso e gli si è spezzato il collo. Mi chiedo come possa un padre di famiglia prendere un bambino e impiccarlo.»  
«Quella gente ammazza i propri stessi figli in nome della loro fede. È inutile cercare spiegazioni, in ogni parte del mondo accade: omosessuali impiccati, donne lapidate per essersi ribellate al loro stupratore. Ti sorprende solo perché accade in un paese che, prima di ora, sostenevi essere civile.»  
Hakkai parlò con voce molto soave, quasi in contrapposizione con le sue stesse parole, mentre si versava dell’acqua.  
Avevano lasciato che Yakumo si chiudesse in camera propria.  
Davanti alla morte di uno dei bambini che era riuscito a salvare, l’uomo si era disperato solo un attimo, poi aveva tirato giù al bambino e aveva chiesto una mano per seppellirlo, senza versare più una lacrima.  
«Cosa facciamo? Dobbiamo prepararci a un attacco», disse Genjo, guardandoli serio. «Siamo intrappolati dalla neve, ma loro sanno muoversi nella bufera, ci vivono con questo clima. Noi no… abbiamo molte armi, ma qui dentro ci sono dei bambini e una donna incinta.»  
«I bambini e Hakuryu devono andare nel seminterrato.», rispose Hakkai, con fare deciso.  
«Forse invece sarebbe meglio che i bambini salissero sul fuori strada con cui è arrivato Goku. Una parte lì e una parte sulla macchina di Yakumo. Intanto cerchiamo di mettere in fuga loro. Gli abitanti vogliono i bambini, non credo che verranno qui con auto o altro. Verranno a piedi, armati, devono attraversare il bosco, devono organizzare un agguato. I grossi diesel con cui dovrebbero arrampicarsi lungo il sentiero sono troppo rumorosi.»  
«Come anche i nostri», disse Hakkai, rispondendo al piano proposto da Genjo.  
«Avremmo un buon vantaggio. Nevica, ma ancora non così forte da impedire di percorrere il sentiero verso il bosco. Questa casa è solo una trappola.»  
Gojyo stava per ribattere quando una forte luce accecante lo costrinse a guardare altrove e il rombo di un’esplosione lo spinse a terra.

_Con un urlo liberatorio la ragazza sentì scendere completamente il bambino, sulla sua mano che teneva tesa tra le gambe. Fu come liberarsi di una parte di sé, quel peso che l’aveva accompagnata per tanto tempo finalmente se ne era andato. Prese il bambino tra le mani e, come aveva visto fare nei film, cercò di farlo piangere battendo piano sulla schiena. Dopo un attimo di preoccupazione, il bambino cominciò a piangere, liberando i polmoni con una voce piena e potente._   
_La ragazza lo strinse a sé, stendendosi esausta sul soprabito ormai intriso di sangue, cercando di non addormentarsi._   
_Il bambino piangeva più debolmente ora, vicino alla pelle calda della madre, con gli occhi ancora chiusi._   
_«Ce l’abbiamo fatta. Ti devo pulire, tagliare il cordone e darti da mangiare…», gli sussurrò mentre sentiva la stanchezza farsi sempre più presente._   
_Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre il piccolo si lasciava andare a qualche colpo di tosse dopo aver pianto con tanta veemenza._   
_Una volta svegliatasi la prima cosa che cercò di fare fu di nutrirsi col poco che le era rimasto nella sacca. Si era portata dietro della frutta secca e del cioccolato quasi completamente sciolto. Una fortuna, assieme all’acqua, anche se poca. Doveva essere un viaggio lungo qualche ora, per raggiungere Komyo e fargli una sorpresa, aveva detto suo padre._   
_Tagliò come poté il cordone ombelicale e si rivestì, coprendo il bambino con il proprio cardigan e uscendo nel mattino caldo del sud degli Stati Uniti. Cercando di guardarsi bene in giro, lavò se stessa e il bambino nell’acqua del fiume, cercando di non caderci dentro._   
_Tornata nel capanno degli attrezzi, allattò per la prima volta il piccolo, che si attaccò con una gran fame al suo seno._   
_Finalmente aveva aperto un po’ gli occhi e con grande delizia la ragazza notò che aveva gli occhi del suo stesso colore, che lei a sua volta aveva ereditato da suo nonno._   
_Grandi occhi viola che la guardavano, vedendo probabilmente in quel momento ancora troppo sfuocato per sapere di star guardando un volto umano._   
_A lei non importava, aveva poco tempo da passare con lui. Sperava che nella notte l’emorragia si fermasse, ma così non era stato._   
_Ormai il suo vestito era diventato pesante da quanto sangue aveva perso._

L’unica verità dietro quella mattanza era che non esisteva alcuna spiegazione razionale.  
Uomini che erano arrivati a dormire all’aperto, a scovare un bambino con un cucciolo di lupo per attirarlo verso il fiume, solo per impiccarlo.  
Avevano tagliato il serbatoio della benzina del grosso fuoristrada con cui era arrivato Goku e, al momento opportuno, qualcuno aveva sparato contro di esso, facendo esplodere il serbatoio e l’auto.  
In un momento fu il caos.  
Colpi di pistola, fucile, urla di terrore e imprecazioni.  
Una decina di uomini sfondarono la porta, cominciando a sparare a qualsiasi cosa capitasse loro a tiro. Hakkai si precipitò verso Hakuryu, trascinandola a terra, attento a non farla cadere o sbattere, ma in quel delirio era difficile persino strisciare.  
Prese per mano un paio di bambini, stessa cosa fece Gojyo, mentre Genjo e Goku coprivano loro le spalle sparando agli intrusi. Yakumo, dopo i primi momenti di smarrimento, uscì dalla sua camera e vi chiuse all’interno alcuni dei bambini, mentre gli altri erano in balia della tempesta di proiettili.  
Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata a Goku che, incitato da Genjo stesso, sparava alle gambe degli uomini, non avendo il coraggio di mirare alla testa o al petto, come invece faceva il suo padre putativo.  
Distratto dalla mattanza e dal pianto dei bambini che – per quanto cercasse di negarlo il suo cervello – venivano uccisi come cani idrofobi, non si accorse di un uomo alle sue spalle. Venne buttato a terra da un uomo alto quanto lui ma largo il doppio. Gli teneva il fucile bloccato sul collo, impedendogli di respirare. Gojyo aveva ancora in mano la pistola che poco prima gli era stata affidata per difendersi.  
Con la vista annebbiata per la mancanza di ossigeno, riusciva ancora distinguere bene il volto barbuto del suo assalitore e sentiva persino la puzza del suo alito, non fu comunque difficile appoggiare la canna della pistola sulla sua gola. La stretta sul suo collo si allentò e il volto dell’altro venne deformato dalla paura. Non si sarebbe arreso, non si sarebbe fermato, il tempo di elaborare una reazione e Gojyo sarebbe morto.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Prese un profondo respiro e sparò.  
Il rumore fu più forte di quello che potesse pensare, riuscì pure a sentire la polvere da sparo che gli cadeva sul viso, ma più di tutto fu il sangue dell’uomo, che gli schizzò in faccia, caldo e appiccicoso.  
Si tolse il suo pesante corpo di dosso prima che gli mancassero le forze per farlo e si alzò.  
Abbassò lo guardo su di lui, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse orribile ciò che aveva fatto: un buco nella gola che era uscito dall’altra parte del cranio, tra pezzi di osso e cervello, sparsi tra i capelli unti.  
Si strofinò un orecchio, che ancora fischiava per l’esplosione della pistola vicino al suo viso.

Hakkai era riuscito a far uscire alcuni dei bambini, aiutato da Goku, mentre Genjo – il più esperto con le arm – copriva loro le spalle con un fucile d’assalto lasciato da uno degli uomini ucciso. I bambini salirono sulla macchina di Yakumo, che nel frattempo tentava disperatamente di recuperare altri piccoli, quelli che si erano nascosti al piano di sopra.  
Con le chiavi ancora nel quadro, Goku si mise al posto di guida, lanciando poi un’occhiata a Hakkai.  
«Ehi! Non vorrai lasciarmi da solo!?»  
«Sai guidare verso casa di Genjo? Ok, la strada è molto lunga e che nevica, ma una volta che sarai arrivato…»  
«Ho la patente solo da sei mesi», disse Goku. Si girò poi a guardare i volti spaventati dai bambini e sospirò. «E Sanzo?» Solo Goku lo chiamava così.  
Hakuryu, che stava aiutando un ultimo bambino a salire, si contorse ancora una volta dal dolore.  
«Se la caverà», rispose intanto Hakkai, lanciando qualche occhiata alla sua compagna. «Haku, salì in macchina.»  
«Dov’è Maggie? È rimasta in casa? E gli altri bambini? Non possiamo lasciarli qui!»  
«Meglio salvarne qualcuno che non salvare nessuno», disse Hakkai, cercando di prenderla per un braccio per farla salire. La ragazza sgusciò via, anche se appesantita dalla gravidanza, e tornò verso la casa, camminando a passi lunghi sulla neve. Hakkai imprecò a denti stretti ed esortò Goku a partire, mentre andava dietro la ragazza.

Prendersi la responsabilità di portare quei bambini in salvo, per Goku, era la prima grande prova di maturità. Ne aveva passate tante, ma sempre con Genjo a dirgli cosa fare e cosa non fare. Avviò la macchina e lentamente cercò di uscire dal vialetto. La neve era ancora abbastanza soffice, la macchina aveva grossi pneumatici e catene a bordo da montare nel caso, e riuscì a muoversi piuttosto facilmente, prima di venir raggiunto da alcuni colpi di proiettile. Vide Hakkai far entrare Hakuryu in casa velocemente e prendere il fucile per colpirli a sua volta. Goku riuscì a girare la macchina per evitare che venisse colpito il cofano e sparò a un uomo alle spalle di Hakkai. Lo vide cadere a terra e non si domandò subito se lo avesse ucciso o meno.

Aveva sentito il sibilo del proiettile sparato da Goku prima che colpisse l’uomo vicino a lui. Finì il bastardo sparandogli allo sterno e poi fece appena a tempo a girarsi per sparare a una donna che gli andava in contro brandendo un fucile, probabilmente scarico, e ucciderla sul colpo. Guardò per un attimo il sangue riversarsi sulla neve e il petto sfondato della donna, poi ricaricò il fucile e andò verso la baita, dove si stava consumando l’inferno.

Hakuryu cercò con lo sguardo la bambina, mentre la casa era stata ribaltata e trasformata in un campo di battaglia tra quatto pareti e ancora rimbalzavano le grida degli uomini che combattevano tra di loro.  
Fece attenzione a camminare senza farsi notare; gli uomini volevano lei quanto i bambini. Anzi, volevano la sua bambina ed erano disposti a strapparglielo dal ventre, senza aspettare che partorisse. Sarebbe dovuta andare via con Goku, salire in macchina, ma non poteva lasciarsi dietro gli altri bambini né i suoi amici.  
Era come se qualcosa dentro di lei le impedisse di lasciarli indietro. Li osservò da dietro una parete: Genjo che ricaricava un fucile nascosto dietro un divano ribaltato e Gojyo, al suo fianco, che ricaricava a sua volta un’arma di fortuna.  
Cercò Hakkai con lo sguardo e si accorse che era ancora fuori, probabilmente a cercare chiunque fosse ancora all’esterno pronto ad attaccare. Poteva sentire provenire, dal piano di sopra, la voce tonante di Yakumo e le urla degli uomini che incappavano nella sua furia.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò alla parete quando i colpi cominciarono a volare di nuovo. L’odore di morte e il caldo la facevano star male. Era ricoperta di sudore e lo sbalzo termico con l’esterno le aveva fatto venire ancora più nausea.  
Guardò verso il basso e vide acqua. Nient’altro che liquido trasparente che le bagnava le gambe.  
«Porca troia», sussurrò, prima di esser colpita da una forte contrazione, tanto da piegarsi e sedersi a terra.  
Respirò profondamente e tentò di non urlare, ma quando il dolore si fece troppo forte, non poté farne a meno.  
Appoggiata alla parete osservò Hakkai battersi contro due uomini e per la prima volta, nonostante la situazione al limite, ebbe davvero paura di perderlo e di morire.

_La sola idea di poter sopravvivere l’aveva abbandonata da tempo. Se avesse potuto specchiarsi avrebbe visto un fantasma. La pelle aveva perso colore, le occhiaie erano più evidenti dei suoi occhi viola. Quel poco di forza che aveva la preservava per il latte da dare al bambino, ma presto o tardi si sarebbe dovuta arrendere. Trovò una cesta nella baracca e la ripulì dagli insetti e dalla polvere. Usò il proprio cardigan per foderarla. Praticamente ormai lei vestiva solo con la biancheria intima e la sottoveste; il suo abito, che aveva tentato di lavare e asciugare il giorno prima, era diventato quello del bambino quello stesso giorno. Aveva deciso di coprirlo meglio che poteva, nonostante il caldo afoso, perché doveva essere protetto per il viaggio pericoloso che stava per fare._   
_Non era sicura che era la scelta giusta da prendere, ma nelle sue condizioni era l’unica. Probabilmente avevano smesso di cercarla o aspettavano solo che saltasse fuori dal buco in cui si era nascosta, in mezzo alla palude, dove forse qualcuno un tempo si era fermato con una roulotte. Aveva trovato bottiglie abbandonate di alcolici fuori legge e li aveva usati per disinfettare se stessa e il bambino._   
_Prese il rosario buddhista di suo padre e lo avvolse attorno al piccolo, prima di depositarlo nella cesta, poi appoggiò di fianco a lui, incastrandola tra le pieghe del tessuto, una propria foto._   
_«Se riuscirà ad arrivare sana e salva, vorrei che tu potessi in qualche modo ricordarti di me.»_   
_Osservò per l’ultima volta il bambino osservare le piante muoversi sopra di lui e poi guardarla, ridendo._   
_Rise anche lei giocò ancora con le sue manine. Prese la cesta e cominciò a entrare nell’acqua calda. Sentì il fango ancorarsi ai suoi piedi, quasi trascinandola giù, ma continuò ad addentrarsi._   
_«Spero che questo Komyo ti trovi», disse ancora, mentre il piccolo la guardava incuriosito. «Hai una voce forte, fatti sentire, non ti arrendere.»_   
_Lottò con se stessa per lasciare andare la cesta. La corrente era forte ed era persino pericoloso restare a lungo lì. Attirò la cesta a sé per baciare ancora la guancia rosa del bambino._   
_«In questi due giorni», sussurrò, mentre sentiva che stava ricominciando a stare male e a sanguinare. «Ti ho amato più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.»_   
_Lasciò andare la cesta e la osservò finché poté, sperando che non si ribaltasse mai e che l’acqua non entrasse troppo, bagnando e spaventando il bambino. Avrebbe viaggiato per miglia prima di arrivare alla casa di Komyo, ma in qualche modo sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare._   
_Tornò verso la riva e notò l’acqua rossa attorno a sé._   
_Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo le forze cominciare davvero ad abbandonarla. Si aggrappò alla riva, cercando di tirarsi su artigliando l’erba alta, ma scivolò a causa del fango._   
_Scosse il capo e restò lì, con la schiena appoggiata all’argine. Si domandò dove volesse andare, in quelle condizioni, ormai praticamente una morta neanche più capace di camminare. Sentì il bambino piangere in lontananza. Si lasciò andare alla disperazione anche lei, per qualche secondo, tentando di nuovo di scalare l’argine e tornare sulla terra, urlando di frustrazione._   
_Vide qualcosa muoversi con la coda dell’occhio._   
_Forse era solo la sua immaginazione. Forse era un’allucinazione per la copiosa perdita di sangue o la morte imminente._   
_Gli sembrava di vedere qualcosa muoversi a filo dell’acqua, qualcosa di così antico da non avere pietà per nulla. Diretto discendente di un’epoca in cui regnava solo il sangue._   
_Lanciò un’occhiata al punto dove ancora poteva vedere, ridotto a un puntino, la gesta col suo bambino sopra._

_Fu una fortuna che la perdita di sangue le fece chiudere gli occhi in quel momento e scivolare sempre più nell’acqua, così da non poter mai sapere se quei mostri fossero reali o parte della sua mente ormai distrutta._

Genjo lanciò un’occhiata alla parete dietro cui aveva visto nascondersi Hakuryu. La situazione sembrava essersi momentaneamente risolta. Aveva sentito la macchina partire e poteva stare tranquillo che Goku era riuscito ad andare via, salvando se stesso e qualche bambino. Al suo fianco Gojyo sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
«Gojyo, hai fatto quello che dovevi fare», gli sussurrò di nuovo, porgendogli un fucile carico. «Gojyo, mi stai ascoltando?»  
L’altro annuì debolmente, col fiato pesante e la mano che stringeva l’arma troppo forte.  
«Qualcuno deve andare su a recuperare Yakumo, non sento più movimenti… forse non è rimasto più nessuno.»  
«Vado io di sopra magari», disse Gojyo, sbuffando fuori l’aria. Genjo alzò le sopracciglia, lanciando un’occhiata alla propria ferita alla gamba. Non era niente di grave, un colpo di striscio, ma era abbastanza doloroso da rendergli difficile salire le scale, anche se ce l’avrebbe fatta senza problemi.  
«Grazie. Credo che il peggio sia passato per ora, dobbiamo però trovare un modo per levarci dal cazzo, prima che ne arrivino altri.»  
«Dici che ne arriveranno altri?»  
Genjo fece segno di non saperlo e si alzò, aiutato da Gojyo.  
«Va’ di sopra, io vado a vedere come sta Hakuryu e a cercare Hakkai.»

Ricaricò il fucile di nuovo. Aveva raccolto da terra un grosso fucile d’assalto e aveva sparato a cinque uomini che avevano fatto capolino dagli alberi. Mentre riprendeva fiato venne raggiunto da Gojyo e Yakumo.  
«Ho nascosto alcuni dei bambini nel solaio… a parte quelli che sono andati via con Goku, gli altri… sono tutti morti.»  
Yakumo era coperto di polvere e sangue. Finite le munizioni era passato a combattere col proprio corpo. Era esausto, a portarlo avanti era solo la disperazione e la rabbia.  
«Il problema ora è qua fuori, non so se qualcuno ha seguito Goku, ma dobbiamo fare in modo che non lo facciano e che non entri più nessuno in casa. Hakuyu?»  
«Genjo è andato a metterla al sicuro», rispose Gojyo, grattandosi la nuca. Avrebbe voluto lui aiutare la ragazza, ma sapeva anche che per quanto potesse essere un mostro di freddezza, Genjo non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro di fronte ai bisogni di una donna incinta, immersa in una situazione orribile.  
Hakkai raccolse da terra un grosso fucile da caccia e un pistola e consegnò le armi agli altri due.  
«Dovrei stare io con Hakuryu, quindi ora torno dentro e chiedo a Genjo di darmi il cambio, oltre al fatto che lui è più bravo con le armi, mi sembra -»

Trovò Hakuryu nascosta nella cucina, mentre urlava, semi distesa a terra, in pieno travaglio quando fuori ci fu un’altra esplosione. La ragazza era riuscita a buttare a terra una  tovaglia e ci si era seduta sopra, ma spaventata e sola, sembra incontrare difficoltà di ogni tipo. Genjo vedendola chiuse la porta e cercò di guardare dalla finestra cosa stesse succedendo, ma le imposte erano chiuse. Aprirle avrebbe significato rivelare la propria posizione ad altri nemici, quindi si limitò ad accendere la luce della cappa.  
La luce era calda, ma debole, ma bastava per capire che ormai il bambino stava per nascere e Hakuryu era al limite.  
«Vado a cercare Hakkai», disse Genjo, posando il fucile.  
«No, non c’è più tempo», disse lei piangendo. Lo afferrò per un braccio e quasi gli piantò le unghie nella carne. Stava per dire qualcosa, venne fermata però da una forte contrazione che la spinse a urlare.  
Genjo imprecò tra i denti e riuscì a liberare il braccio per alzarsi e lavare le mani, rassegnato all’idea che l’avrebbe aiutata lui a partorire.  
Si sedete di nuovo di fronte a lei e la guardò in viso, assalito comunque da un forte senso di disagio: aveva visto corpi squartati, teste esplose e cervella sulle pareti, ma non riusciva a tollerare l’idea di guardare tra le gambe della ragazza il bambino uscire.  
«Credo che ormai tu non debba fare altro che spingere, giusto?»  
Hakuryu annuì, per poi scuotere il capo subito dopo, ricominciando a piangere.  
«Fa troppo male.»  
«Devi spingere! Spingi!»  
La ragazza continuava a piangere, ma Genjo non era irritato, potendo solo immaginare quanto soffrisse e quanta paura dovesse avere in quella situazione. La ragazza respirò velocemente e poi chiuse gli occhi, cominciando a spingere e a urlare più forte. Genjo appoggiò le mani tra le sue gambe, evitando di guardare, anche se avrebbe dovuto.  
«Avanti…»  
Udì urla fuori dalla casa e la voce di Gojyo che diceva a qualcuno di stare attento. Genjo guardò verso le finestre chiuse e poi di nuovo verso la ragazza, che stava riprendendo fiato per spingere ancora.  
Non aveva mai sentito qualcuno urlare così forte ed essere ancora vivo. Mentre Hakuryu si aggrappava al mobile della cucina e alla parete, ricominciando a spingere, gonfiando le vene del collo e diventando rossa in volto, Genjo sentì la bambina cadergli tra le mani. La prese delicatamente per la testa e le minuscole spalle, tirandola via, mentre la ragazza si lasciava andare, esausta.  
Riaprendo gli occhi vide Genjo tenere la piccola tra le due mani, poco prima di appoggiargliela tra le braccia.  
«Non posso credere che tutto questo sia successo davvero», disse poco dopo l’uomo, lasciandosi andare contro lo sportello del mobile. «E tutto nell’arco di dodici ore.»  
«Non sento più rumori, che cosa sarà successo?»  
La ragazza lasciò cadere la domanda, guardando la piccola che teneva tra le braccia e che piangeva debolmente, ma che pareva star bene. Essendo caduta a terra un paio di volte, temeva davvero che le fosse accaduto qualcosa, ma al momento era lieta anche solo di averla tirata fuori.  
«Non ne ho idea. La bambina sta bene… dovremmo tagliare il cordone, giusto?»  
Hakuryu annuì e sorrise ancora, accarezzando la testolina bagnata della piccola, avvolgendola tra le maniche del proprio maglione.  
Genjo la guardò un attimo e poi sospirò, lasciandosi andare finalmente.  
«Una volta mi hai chiesto come avessi incontrato Goku», disse alla ragazza, che distolse lo sguardo dalla bambina per rivolgerlo a lui.  
«Sì… ma tu hai sempre evaso la domanda.»  
«Non sto a dirti che perché mi trovassi in quel luogo, né come ci fossi arrivato, ma ero nella periferia di New Orleans. Sentivo urlare e piangere, gli altri parevano sordi, ma io ero convinto di aver sentito qualcosa… così andai a vedere, da solo. Mi dicevano di non andare, che era una zona frequentata solo da spacciatori e puttane, ma la verità era che era completamente disabitata da anni. Eppure c’era un bambino, rinchiuso in una sorta di casa di lamiera, che doveva essere un forno in estate. Quando arrivai lì aveva smesso di urlare e chiamare aiuto da un po’, si era rassegnato credo. Lo avevano lasciato senza cibo e aveva finito l’acqua, quindi… stava chiamando aiuto, ma ero convinto che chiamasse me… mio padre disse che era convinto della stessa cosa quando mi trovò. Probabilmente lo sai, che sono stato abbandonato nel Mississippi.»  
«Sì, grazie per esserti confidato con me.»  
Genjo strinse le labbra in quello che teoricamente sarebbe dovuto essere un sorriso e poi chiuse gli occhi.  
Sapeva che Goku era arrivato sano e salvo. Che era al sicuro.  
Era un’altra di quelle cose che non si potevano spiegare.

Mentre Hakuryu metteva al mondo la piccola Rihanna, altri uomini del villaggio si erano fatti vivi, lanciando molotov e sparando. Fu solo per un colpo di fortuna che i tre riuscirono a sventare l’attacco, nascondendosi dietro un vecchio capanno che Yakumo usava per custodire le armi. Era la posizione favorevole per sparare restando ben nascosti e riuscire a liberarsi dei goffi fedeli che non avevano manco più l’abitudine a cacciare, quasi del tutto incapaci con le armi. Forse erano le ultime vittime sacrificali per quella rappresaglia senza senso, mandati a combattere se i primi non fossero tornati. L’ultima speranza.  
Abbattuti tutti quanti, Hakkai fu il primo a uscire allo scoperto.  
Nessuno immaginava però che sia lui che Gojyo avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con un altro tipo di pazzia: quella data dalla disperazione.  
Sentì un fucile caricarsi alle sue spalle e voltandosi vide Yakumo che lo puntava, tra lacrime e denti stretti.  
«Yakumo, mi dispiace per quello che è successo», disse Hakkai, cercando Gojyo con lo sguardo, che era dall’altro lato del capanno.  
«Li avete aizzati voi, venendo proprio qui a fare la coppietta felice.»  
«Non potevamo saperlo! Stavamo scappando da una situazione difficile! Non potevamo immaginarlo! Era il posto più isolato e tranquillo dove nasconderci! La gente non faceva domande…»  
«E se un posto è tranquillo e la gente non fa troppe domande allora forse dovreste essere sospettosi!»  
Yakumo non era più Yakumo, era un uomo distrutto dal dolore che doveva trovare qualcuno a cui dare la colpa per tutte le perdite che aveva subito. Era solo un capro espiatorio, probabilmente dopo aver ucciso anche Hakkai e Gojyo si sarebbe sparato o sarebbe addirittura andato a finire il lavoro alla baita.  
Gojyo, molto lentamente, prese la pistola, che aveva ancora un paio di colpi e prese la mira. Aveva fino a quel momento sparato con un fucile e una volta Genjo gli aveva detto quanto era difficile mantenere la mira con una pistola, più era piccola più era complicato. Resse la mano sinistra con la destra e mirò alla testa di Yakumo.  
L’uomo, immaginando che Gojyo lo stesse puntando, fece per voltarsi di scatto e sparare prima a lui.  
«Attento!»  
La voce di Hakkai venne quasi coperta dallo sparo che Gojyo riuscì a far partire, centrando Yakumo alla gola, con un colpo che lo uccise quasi istantaneamente.  
Restò a guardare l’uomo disteso sulla neve e poi buttò via l’arma. Appoggiò le mani sulla neve fredda e trattenne il respiro. Le mani di Hakkai sulle sue spalle dovevano essere di conforto, ma non fecero altro che fargli sentire ancora di più il peso della colpa.  
«Hai tolto una vita, ma ne hai salvata un’altra», gli disse il suo amico, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. «La mia.»

_Il sole era la più grande fonte d’energia del mondo. Era lo slogan della campagna a favore dell’energia rinnovabile, che stava avendo un discreto successo._   
_Komyo si dondolava pigramente sull’amaca distesa tra due grossi alberi._   
_Il sole era anche una cura contro la malinconia. Certo non poteva da solo curare la depressione, ma un clima più favorevole della piovosa Inghilterra, troppo cupa e scura, poteva essere d’aiuto. Così aveva fatto pulire la casa alla periferia di New Orleans, in una proprietà nel bel mezzo di una palude in parte bonificata, dove passava il fiume Mississippi. Era una zona selvaggia, immersa nel verde, gli piaceva per quello._   
_La casa era una villetta a pianta esagonale, completamente bianca._   
_Ad aiutarlo nel suo lavoro c’erano sempre stati Ruyzen, Doutaku e Seiran, ma quest’ultimo era quasi un anno che era tornato nella sua patria a occuparsi di sua figlia, avuta da una relazione precedente. A occuparsi di lui in senso stretto era Godai, il suo gigante buono._   
_Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a tutto quello che aveva perduto. Tutto per un attimo di follia. La sua vita con Jyoan, la loro relazione basata su tanti concetti sbagliati, che fusi insieme, diventavano giusti._   
_Socchiuse gli occhi. In un giorno di novembre come quello, in Inghilterra probabilmente era in corso un acquazzone e non invidiava più Godai che era costretto a lavorare anche al posto suo._   
_Dalla casa spunto Doutaku, con la sua andatura decisa e il sorriso storto._   
_«Vado a comprare da mangiare, posso lasciarti da solo cinque minuti o finisci per tagliarti le vene?»_   
_« Vaffanculo, di cuore.»_   
_« Vaffanculo tu», gli rispose l’amico. «Ti prendo dei biscotti?»_   
_Komyo ci pensò su seriamente e poi annuì._   
_«Mi piacciono quelli al caramello salato.»_   
_«Caramello? Niente più burro e pezzi di cioccolato? Ti stai convertendo? Presto perderai l’accento e io non riuscirò più a capirti.»_   
_«Parla l’australiano che sembra vomitare ogni volta che dice qualcosa.»_   
_Doutaku ridacchiò e tirò fuori una lista della spesa, a cui aggiunse i biscotti._   
_«Vuoi altro?»_   
_« Mh… dell’erba?»_   
_«Sei un caso perso, guarda che non hai più vent’anni.»_   
_Komyo stava per replicare quando sentì qualcosa. Portò una mano a terra per fermare l’amaca e si mise a sedere, intimando con un gesto al suo collaboratore di fare silenzio._   
_«Non senti niente?»_   
_« No… ma non ci sento più tanto bene da quella bomba a Baghdad, quindi non sono la persona migliore a cui chiedere le cose.»_   
_Komyo si alzò e cercò velocemente i sandali da indossare, incamminandosi verso il limite della proprietà, addentrandosi nella vegetazione. Doutaku gli chiese un paio di volta cosa sentisse, ma non ricevendo risposta si rassegnò a seguirlo in silenzio._

_Sentiva una voce. Un pianto. Era qualcosa trasportato dal vento. Non era però solo nella sua testa. Non era un’altra allucinazione da stato alterato o un sogno a occhi aperti._   
_Si guardò in giro, cercando di capire da che parte provenisse quel suono e si avvicinò al fiume. Era un fiume enorme, che in quel punto andava stringendosi. Komyo camminò per qualche centinaio di metri, costeggiandolo, sentendo la voce avvicinarsi sempre di più. A un certo punto anche Doutaku parve cominciare a udire qualcosa e accelerò il passo._   
_Fu lì, incastrato tra la vegetazione del fiume e l’argine, che trovò una cesta con un neonato di pochi giorni. Piangeva disperato, zuppo d’acqua e probabilmente affamato e spaventato._   
_«Porco cazzo», commentò Doutaku vedendolo._   
_Komyo si fece aiutare a entrare nell’acqua senza però impantanarsi sul fondale, attirando a sé la cesta e prendendola con una mano. Uscito dall’acqua raccolse la cesta e guardò il bambino._   
_«Ma chi può aver abbandonato un bambino nel fiume?»_   
_«Qualcuno che non aveva scelta, probabilmente.»_   
_Il bambino continuava a piangere: era tutto occhi, grandi e viola, limpidi e pieni di lacrime. Sembrava avercela proprio con lui, in qualche modo._   
_«Vado a chiamare subito un medico.»_   
_Doutaku lo anticipò, correndo verso la villa, mentre lui camminava trasportando la cesta col bambino, sorridendo felice. Notò il rosario attorno al suo corpicino._   
_«Se un Dio esiste», sussurrò. «Forse ti ha protetto o forse è stato l’amore di chi te lo ha donato. Ma ora non devi avere più paura, ti ho trovato e sei al sicuro.»_   
_Il bambino tossì un paio di volte e smise di piangere, forse stremato, guardandolo con curiosità._   
_«Certo che hai una bella voce potente. Mi hai chiamato così forte che non potevo fare altro che arrendermi e correre da te.»_


	9. Nel ventre della Bestia - Parte 1

**Capitolo 2**

**Nel ventre della Bestia**

**Parte 1**

 

Avvolta in un maglione bianco Hakuryu si è ormai abituata alle temperature rigide del Canada. Osservando fuori dalla finestra, mentre la sua bambina gioca con l’unica amica che ha, aspetta di veder apparire il pick up rosso di Gojyo. Il fischio della teiera l’avvisa che l’acqua è pronta. Quei gesti quotidiani – preparare un tè, cucinare dei biscotti, rifare il letto – ora sembravano atti straordinari invece che ordinari. La casa che Genjo ha trovato per lei ai tempi della rivoluzione era stata usata come mattatoio, per esecuzioni sommarie, che con l’aiuto di Gojyo, è riuscita a trasformare in un abitazione vivibile. Ancora però riesce a vedere dove lo stucco è andato a riempire i fori lasciati dai proiettili.   
Una cicatrice è una cicatrice.   
Versa il tè verde in due eleganti tazze e raggiunge la sua ospite. Fan si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e scorre le notizie sul suo tablet, scuotendo il capo.   
«La notizia della città nazione in Sud America è diventata virale, cominciano le migrazioni di massa, anche verso l’Asia.»  
«Come se fossero disposti a lasciarli entrare, conoscendo Genjo, è capace di fare la selezione all’ingresso.»  
Appoggia le tazze sul tavolo di legno e si siede di fronte a lei.   
Fan non ha mai cambiato taglio di capelli o modo di vestire, neanche durante la violenza della rivoluzione che ha portato gli Stati Uniti a diventare un paese teocratico e poi una dittatura, non si è mai scomposta. Come se niente potesse toccarla, neanche sapendo di essere, in parte, la causa di tutto quello che era successo.   
Fan spegne il tablet e lo mette da parte, girando il cucchiaino nella tazza per raffreddare il tè caldo. Indossa il suo solito tubino attillato, e Hakuryu si domanda cinicamente se la sua collezione è andata a fuoco assieme alle case di tante persone o se è riuscita a salvare tutto prima che accadesse.   
Le bambine urlano e giocano fuori, rotolandosi nella neve. Fan si sporge per guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma non un sorriso increspa il suo volto.   
«Tra poco devo andare, non posso tardare di molto.»  
«Non capisco perché non prendila bambina e te ne vai, nascondendoti da qualche parte.»  
Fan sbatte le ciglia e prima di rispondere beve un lungo sorso di tè.   
«Non è mia, è sua. Io me ne occupo, ma non sono sua madre. Se anche pensassi di fare una cosa del genere, lui mi troverebbe. Quando ho accettato di donare gli ovuli sapevo a cosa andavo in contro, ora non posso tirarmi indietro.»  
Hakuryu risponde con un’alzata di sopracciglio. Ci sono legami tra le persone che non si possono spezzare in nessun modo, neanche un legame malato e abusivo come quello tra Fan e Ukoku. Come un metodo di espiazione per tutto il male che Ukoku ha fatto, Fan si prende cura della bambina, sapendo di non poterne cambiare la natura, ma poter almeno instillare un po’ di bontà in essa.  
«È così intelligente, così dotata. Se non lo fosse stata Ukoku non ci avrebbe messo molto ad abbandonarla e riprovare, ha bisogno di un’eredità da lasciare, e non puoi immaginare quanto l’idea di figliare lo disgusti. Con un calcolo della probabilità che le sue doti matematiche e logiche vengano tramandate, è così che vede il tramandare i suoi geni. Ma lei è intelligente, l’unica cosa che posso fare è cercare di proteggerla da suo padre e dal mondo stesso.»  
«Dal mondo?»  
Fan beve un altro sorso di tè e posa la tazza ormai vuota.  
«Se il mondo non fosse stato così orribile Ukoku non si sarebbe impegnato tanto a distruggerlo.»  
«La prossima volta che lo vedo allora lo ringrazierò…»  
Fan sorride davanti all’amaro sarcasmo di Hakuryu e ed è così bella che l’altra quasi la perdona.   
Si alza e si sistema il vestito, il tacco basso dei suoi stivali quasi non fa rumore sui vari tappeti e si strinse nel pesante cardigan nero, guardando fuori dalla finestra.   
Così austera e magnifica, nessuno aveva mai preso il suo posto nel cuore di Hakuryu. Considerando la vita come un cerchio, non è strano o assurdo che tutto vada a chiudersi proprio con lei.   
«Tu ammiri Ukoku.»  
«In qualche modo è puro. Non è offuscato da coscienza, rimorsi o illusioni di immoralità.»*  
Si chiude il cardigan sul petto e indossa la giacca pesante. Hakuryu l’accompagna alla porta e la ferma un attimo prima che esca.   
«Vieni più spesso a trovarmi, la tua compagnia mi fa piacere, davvero.»  
La mano si posa sulla sua, appoggiata alla maniglia e Fan sembra intenta a togliersi la giacca e restare in quello stesso momento.  
«Vieni anche da sola se non puoi portarti dietro la bambina.»  
Fan la guarda ed è un istante interminabile quello che passa. Un’eternità tra quel saluto e il bacio contro la porta. Hakuryu si alza sulle punte, mentre Fan sospira sulle sue labbra e stringe tra le dita i suoi capelli bianchi. Le colora di rosso le labbra, sbavando il rossetto sulle proprie. Non se ne preoccupa mentre esce e con voce perentoria prende la bambina, avviandosi verso il grosso fuoristrada nero.   
La bambina le corre in contro, salutando Rihanna come qualsiasi altra bambina avrebbe fatto: sventolando la mano, sorridendo. Sembra così normale, così dolce e comune, eppure in lei c’era il DNA di uno degli uomini più intelligenti del mondo. E più spietato e crudele.   
E per quanto Ukoku potesse essere un mostro, c’erano cosiddetti umani che volevano ucciderla, una piccola e innocente bambina di sei anni. Volge lo sguardo a Rihanna, pericolosa quanto l’altra bambina eppure ignorata da tutto il mondo.   
Le fa segno di tornare in casa e la piccola obbedisce senza fiatare. Si lascia togliere il pesante cappottino e il capello, rivelando i capelli castano scuro del padre, lisci e folti.   
«Papà viene oggi?»  
«Sì, papà viene oggi», le risponde Hakuryu, accennando un sorriso. «Lo accompagna lo zio Gojyo. Perché non vai a mettere a posto la tua camera, così fai vedere a papà come sei brava?»  
La piccola annuisce e scatta come una furia su per le scale, mentre Hakuryu rimane chinata sul pavimento, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo bianco, gravido di neve.

La luce che entrava dalla grande vetrata era bianca e pura, sintomo di un’altra imminente tormenta di neve. Due settimane erano passate dal massacro e tutto quello che avevano fatto i ragazzi era stato seppellire i corpi dei bambini e di Yakumo, non potendo fare molto di più. Nessuno si era più avvicinato alla casa e nel villaggio regnava un silenzio spettrale. Poco dopo scoprirono che era stato abbandonato nel giro di qualche giorno. Dove fossero andati tutti era un mistero e sinceramente Genjo non moriva dalla voglia di risolverlo.   
Lavorava da casa, immerso nel suo personale spazio privato, uno studio con la vetrata che dava a Ovest, da cui si poteva ammirare il sole tramontare dietro le cime delle montagne e le chiome degli alberi sempreverdi. Usava Skype per parlare con i suoi collaboratori, nascosto in una casa di cui nessuno conosceva l’ubicazione, nascosto in una foresta dimenticata dagli abitanti stessi. Troppi orsi, troppi pericoli e poca cacciagione, oltre al fatto che era a ridosso di una riserva naturale in cui se si era beccati a cacciare, non solo la multa era salata, ma era prevista persino la prigione.   
Non c’era di niente di meglio di un luogo abbandonato da Dio, aveva detto Kanzeon, quando era andata a trovarlo, portando medici e specialisti per la bambina, oltre a mobili per arredare una squisita nursery.   
Si accese un’altra sigaretta, senza neanche aspettare che la precedente fosse del tutto spenta. Chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò nella poltrona nera, dondolandosi pensieroso.   
Tornare alla normalità non solo sembrava impossibile, ma persino utopico. Per quanto tutti si potessero stringere attorno alla piccola appena nata e tentare di dimenticare, niente poteva chiudere le ferite che non smettevano di sanguinare.   
Perché una cicatrice resta una cicatrice.

Mentre allattava la bambina, Genjo andò a farle visita. Moriva ancora di imbarazzo davanti alla nudità o a qualsiasi cosa che richiamasse la femminilità o maternità di Hakuryu e ciò le faceva tenerezza.   
Si coprì con una coperta e guardò Genjo avvicinare una sedia al letto, impettito come sempre.   
«Volevi parlarmi.»  
«Sì, grazie per essere venuto. Vorrei andare via, portare con me Rihanna, ma so di non poterla separare da Hakkai. Lui è così felice, così dolce con lei… ma quello che ho visto…»  
«Me l’hai raccontato, sto controllando che Hakkai prenda i farmaci… ma non potrò sempre esserci io.»  
«Lo so», Hakuryu abbassò lo sguardo sulla bambina, che tra una poppata e l’altra, si stava addormentando.   
«Eppure non riesco a non amarlo, a non volergli bene. È terribile, se almeno lo odiassi sarebbe tutto più facile… così forse doveva sentirsi Komyo con K. Chiunque esso sia.»  
Il diario di Komyo era stato seppellito sotto montagne di coperte nell’armadio della nuova casa, non solo Genjo non voleva andare avanti con la lettura, ma non voleva che neanche gli altri lo leggessero più.   
«Forse per lui la questione era più complessa. Posso capire ciò che dici. Non posso controllare Hakkai… potevo fidarmi di lui fino a che non ti ho vista così spaventata, ciò mi dice che non stai mentendo, non ne avresti motivo… ma non posso mettergli un guinzaglio o un collare che trattenga la sua follia, possiamo solo costringerlo a prendere le medicine, fino al punto in cui sarà normale prenderle e non verrà più sedotto dal suo lato oscuro.»  
Hakuryu sospirò e si alzò, dando le spalle all’uomo per sistemarsi e per riporre Rihanna tra le coperte del suo lettino.   
«Cosa devo fare? Sopportare, stare a guardare?»  
«Fare quello che ti senti, il più banale dei consigli.»  
La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo e tornò a sedersi sul letto, nella stanza che era stata arredata per lei e Hakkai, anche se comunque lei non riusciva a condividerla con lui.   
«Stessa cosa tu dovresti fare con Gojyo. È ancora sconvolto, per quanto tenti di fare il duro e non dare a vedere quanto ciò che ha dovuto fare lo abbia distrutto.»  
«Lo so.»

Gojyo e Goku erano usciti con un’esperienza in più nella loro già dura esperienza di vita: l’omicidio. Mentre Goku si confortava nell’idea che era stato Genjo a dirgli di sparare, di uccidere se necessario, Gojyo non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’odore del sangue e la sensazione fastidiosa della sua vischiosità. Gli sembrava di esser tornato bambino, quando Jien colpendo sua madre aveva fatto schizzare il sangue sul suo viso. Anche ai tempi si era sentito responsabile, pur non essendosi sporcato le mani, questa volta le mani erano luride e per quanto lui potesse lavarle e rilavarle, gli sembravano sempre rosse.   
Alla fine il rosso non riusciva ad abbandonarlo in nessuna maniera. Aveva visto un film con Genjo, un’opera di Shakespeare. Aveva trovato il film mortalmente lento e cupo, tanto da addormentarsi e svegliarsi più o meno a metà, dove una donna disperata si annusava le mani e sussurrando diceva che neanche i profumi d’Arabia avrebbero cancellato l’odore del sangue. Il suo senso di colpa era non era molto diverso. Se c’era anche solo stato un modo in cui avrebbe potuto cavarsela senza uccidere, era il modo in cui sarebbe dovuta andare.   
All’apparenza era il solito goliardico Gojyo. Scherzava contutti, cullava la piccola Rihanna e si divertiva a dare fastidio a Genjo in ogni modo, ma non poteva darla bere a nessuno. Hakkai aveva tentato inutilmente di tirarlo su di morale, dicendogli che dopo tutto era stata legittima difesa e aver ucciso Yakumo non era stato che un modo per difenderlo e difendersi, perché l’uomo era ormai impazzito, irrecuperabile e li stava minacciando. Tutte cose che Gojyo stesso sapeva, ma non riusciva a togliersi di dosso il peso di aver tolto la vita a qualcuno.   
In camera sua e di Genjo leggeva distrattamente le notizie dal mondo. Le lettere scorrevano sotto i suoi occhi e a malapena ne afferrava il concetto. Vide poi la foto di un uomo impiccato alla finestra di un istituto di credito. Leggendo l’articolo di giornale pare si trattasse di omicidio, dato che l’uomo indossava un cappuccio dorato. Pare che l’uomo fosse uno dei maggiori esponenti dell’esportazione di carbone del Paese. La perdita era così grave che la borsa di New York aveva aperto in perdita e per tutta la giornata non era stato altro che una gran perdita di soldi da parte delle società petrolifere e di combustibili fossili. Sembrava quasi che qualcuno avesse fatto un favore a Genjo, in un certo senso.   
Spense il cellulare e lo posò da parte, osservando la figura silenziosa di Genjo uscire dal bagno. Indossava solo una maglia e i boxer per dormire. In quelle due settimane, strano a dirsi, era stato lui a evitare ogni contatto fisico, sentendosi più vicino a una bestia che a un essere umano.   
Vedendolo però gli porse la mano, in completo silenzio.   
Genjo lo guardò un attimo e poi prese la sua mano, mettendosi poi a cavalcioni su di lui. Gli accarezzò i capelli con la mano libera. Li aveva lavati quella mattina ed erano così soffici. Si perse ad affondare le dita nella chioma rossa, portando indietro il viso di Gojyo e chinandosi per baciarlo. Si spostò sulla guancia mal rasata, mentre le mani dell’altro cercavano contatto sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandogli la schiena e finendo per abbracciarlo, tenendoselo vicino, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, annusando a pieni polmoni il profumo del bagnoschiuma usato poco prima da Genjo.   
Gli sfilò la maglia e fece la stessa cosa con la propria, senza aspettare che Genjo lo spogliasse, buttando da parte i vestiti. Sentiva il bisogno di lui come un assetato nel deserto aveva bisogno di bere. Persino Genjo si accorse di quanto, alla fine, gli fosse mancato quel contatto fisico. Gojyo lo baciava ovunque, mordendogli piano la pelle delle scapole, del petto, scendendo fino ai capezzoli, spingendo Genjo a mettersi in ginocchio, alzandolo, tenendolo per le natiche.   
Con un braccio appoggiato al muro, Genjo si godeva le attenzioni dell’altro, con gli occhi chiusi, tentando di perdersi completamente.   
Gojyo finì di spogliarlo, abbassandogli i boxer e sfilandoli con un suo piccolo aiuto. Mentre Genjo si spostava per prendere il lubrificante che tenevano nel cassetto del comodino, Gojyo sfilò i propri slip, spinto da una voglia crescente.   
Tornò a sedersi sopra di lui, Gojyo fu incredibilmente dolce, e visto che i loro incontri sessuali erano sempre incentrati sulla violenza, quindi Genjo non era abituato a esser trattato con tanta tenerezza, anche se sapeva che in fondo il suo compagno non era altro che un disperato a caccia di affetto.   
Trattenne il fiato quando lo sentì dentro di sé e le braccia di Gojyo stringerlo. Lo abbracciò a sua volta, socchiudendo gli occhi. Avvolse le gambe attorno alla sua vita e lasciò che fosse l’altro a guidarlo, tenendolo da sotto le cosce. Era piacevole, in modo decisamente diverso da come lo era stato le volte precedenti. C’era qualcosa nei baci di Gojyo e nelle carezze delle sue mani, che avrebbero potuto rendere piacevole l’atto anche senza il sesso. Se doveva associare la tenere a qualcuno, fino a quel momento, avrebbe detto Komyo, essendo ancora legato ai pochi ricordi che gli erano rimasti di quando era bambino, ma non più.   
Lo sentì venire dentro di sé, gemendo piano e stringendogli le natiche, con gli occhi rossi socchiusi. A Genjo andava bene così, ma l’altro lo fece sen tendere e infilò la testa tra le sue gambe, succhiandoglielo con lentezza, prendendosi ancora cura di lui. Di solito non lo guardava, troppo imbarazzato e concentrato sul piacere che provava, ma quella volta osservò la propria erezione sparire tra le labbra carnose dell’altro e le sue mani grandi accarezzargli le cosce. Si ritrovò ad appoggiare una mano sulla sua testa senza pensarci troppo, durante l’orgasmo.   
Disteso di fianco a lui, Gojyo restò in silenzio a lungo, tanto che quasi Genjo si addormentò.   
«C’è una cosa che devo dirti, è da tempo che cerco il momento, le parole… più che altro le parole.»  
Genjo aprì gli occhi e si voltò a guardarlo, mentre Gojyo continuava a fissare i soffitto, le enormi travi a vista che reggevano la struttura.   
«Tu di certo te ne salterai fuori con spiegazioni sul concetto di imposizioni sociali e altre cose, ma credo che comunque sia una cosa con del significato, insomma… fanculo! Mi sto incasinando come neanche quella scimmia di Goku. Quello che voglio dirti, senza che poi mi spari, mi prendi a pugni o altro è che…»  
«Ma sì Gojyo, ti amo anche io.» **  
Come un automa Gojyo si sedette sul letto e guardò Genjo, spalancando la bocca, restando senza parole. L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo e si appoggiò sui gomiti.  
«All’inizio ho seriamente pensato che fosse un tumore al cervello, ma ho fatto i dovuti controlli e sono perfettamente sano… oh beh… erano venuti fuori dei calcoli renali, ma è una questione risolta anche quella.»  
«Avevi dei calcoli e non l’hai detto a nessuno?»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio e fece un gesto con la mano.   
«Non stavo mica per morire…»  
Gojyo si strofinò gli occhi e tentò di tornare al principio di quell’assurdo scambio di battute, che non sembrava tale, perché l’altro era serio. Serissimo. Probabilmente aveva davvero fatto della TAC e risonanze per togliersi ogni dubbio.   
«Hai pensato che l’amore per me fosse un tumore al cervello?»  
«O quello o un parassita, sai ti fa agire in maniera insolita. Alla fine ho ragionato razionalmente sulla cosa. Voglio bene a Goku e anche per lui ho agito in maniera sconsiderata, quindi era normale che anche per te provassi qualcosa di forte. Non era una cosa mai provata prima…»  
«E Shuei?»  
«Ah, giusto… direi che ognuno è diverso, come l’amore che possiamo provare.»  
Gojyo sorrise e tornò a stendersi di fianco a lui, arrivando anche ad abbracciarlo, trascinandolo di nuovo disteso sul materasso. Si sentiva più leggero, felice, anche se non lo espresse ad alta voce.   
«Certo che sei davvero un soggetto: provi amore per qualcuno e pensi di avere un problema al cervello.»  
«Senti, è già tanto se, per bloccare il fiume inconcludente dalla tua bocca di parole a caso, io abbia dovuto esprimere il concetto in maniera tanto melensa.»  
«Quanto sei stronzo.»  
«Ah sì? Lo sono? Che novità.»  
Quello era sarcasmo, nato dalla consapevolezza di Genjo di essere una delle persone più difficili con cui avere a che fare al mondo. Non voleva rendere la cosa più facile agli altri, probabilmente se un trauma non lo avesse colto quando era un ragazzino, sarebbe stato più morbido. O forse la matrice era quella e ci si poteva fare ben poco, restava comunque un uomo capace di farsi amare, quando voleva.   
«Lo sei e ti meriteresti una sessione di… cinquanta sculacciate su quel tuo culo piatto.»  
Genjo si voltò a guardarlo e la sua espressione era a metà tra il disgustato e l’eccitato, una così impercettibile ruga tra le sopracciglia che Gojyo aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene.   
«Ma non oggi.»  
La ruga si fece più profonda, come la delusione in atto nel petto dell’uomo biondo che stringeva tra le braccia.   
«Adesso non è che prenderai a mandarmi messaggi pregni di frasi sdolcinate, vero?»  
«Come? Solo perché ti ho detto che ti amo?»  
Genjo lo guardò di nuovo e sbatté le ciglia.  
«Te l’ho detto io, non tu, ora l’hai detto. Basta così direi. Meglio che vada a lavarmi e poi a dormire.»  
«Va bene, cucciolotto», scherzò Gojyo, lasciandolo andare, in modo che potesse andare in bagno. Lo sentì imprecare mentre si chiudeva con un tonfo la porta alle spalle e rise sinceramente di gusto.

«Ricapitolando», disse Sally al registratore, osservando le foto appese alla parete del suo studio. «Abbiamo appurato che il Re Giallo e il Rapace Notturno sono, di fatto, la stessa persona e lui stesso non ha mai fatto nulla per nascondere ciò. Solo che è come se una sola entità si dividesse in due persone diverse: una intenta a portare avanti un discorso religioso e propagandistico, dato che l’ultimo omicidio sembra risalire al magnate del petrolio trovato morto questa mattina, l’altro invece sembra avere ferali, più legati alla propria fame, alla propria vera natura. Uccide per mangiare, uccide per divertimento e non spettacolarizza troppo il suo omicidio come invece fa nell’altra veste, addobbando con costosa seta cinese, corde e fiori, ma anzi si dimostra particolarmente brutale, se pur in qualche modo riesca a mantenere una certa estetica.»  
Camminò davanti alla parete, in silenzio, continuando a osservare le foto dei delitti più recenti attribuiti ai due killer – che poi era uno solo – e tornò a parlare.   
«Ho già espresso le mie idee al procuratore che ha indetto una rassegna stampa per aggiornare sulla questione del nome che da ora in poi si dovrà usare per parlare di tale serial killer. La sua idea è quella di attirare il soggetto ignoto facendogli capire di aver scoperto la sua doppia segreta identità, a mio parere questo tale ha una mente così contorta che si farà solo una grassa risata davanti alla televisione. E non sarà l’unico a ridere dato che il nome che va per la maggiore in ufficio è il Rapace in Giallo. Considerazione personale: sono una massa di idioti, io lo avrei chiamato il Re Notturno, perché da quando ne ho memoria, tutti i suoi omicidi si sono consumati, quasi nella loro totalità, di notte.»  
Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e alzò le sopracciglia.   
«Meglio che mi dia una lavata. Ci mancava solo l’omicidio di quel fottuto succhia petrolio dell’Alaska.»

Osservò i vestiti appoggiati sul letto, con occhio critico. Da mezz’ora se ne stava lì a guardare i vestiti da scegliere, con un completo intimo per cui aveva speso dei soldi che si era ripromessa di mettere da parte. Forse alla fine ci era cascata come non voleva. Ukoku era affascinante, dotto e insistente in maniera elegante. Era difficile non starlo ad ascoltare quando con la sua voce particolare raccontava di fatti storici o scientifici per cui lei provava grande interesse. Era come se sapesse in anticipo cosa lei amasse e non era difficile nell’era dei social network, peccato che lei, per il suo lavoro e la sua indole personale, non ne avesse aperto neanche uno.   
Sbuffando decise di indossare il morbido tubino rosso scuro, mettendo via il resto. Dovevano solo andare fuori a cena, per la terza volta. Si sentiva persino stupida a indossare biancheria di pizzo nero quando probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto salire in casa sua.   
Indossò i tacchi e prendendo il cappottino si avviò verso la macchina. Guidava nervosa verso il ristorante, non essendo una donna avvezza ad avere cene eleganti con nessuno da molti anni. Immersa nel proprio lavoro, una vita dedicata alla sua missione; non aveva tempo da dedicare a esseri umani ancora capaci di respirare. Ukoku sembrava saper esattamente dove andare a parare con lei, come se la conoscesse intimamente e questo incuriosiva più Sally di qualsiasi altra cosa. Era come se il suo cervello continuasse a mandarle un segnale che però lei non riusciva a riconoscere.   
Doveva andarci cauta, come durante il suo lavoro: niente poteva esser lasciato al caso o ignorato, né doveva essere troppo frettolosa, pensando di aver già trovato la soluzione. Nessun caso era simile a un altro se non per imitazione, anche in quel caso c’era sempre un modo per capire se si trattasse del lavoro dell’assassino originale o di un emulatore. Nel caso del Re Giallo, quell’emulatore che per qualche anno si era palesato, era scomparso da mesi e quindi ogni omicidio attribuibile al Re Giallo – o Rapace Notturno, che Sally sosteneva essere la stessa persona – era originale. Una questione di armi usate, tecniche, materiali per addobbare l’omicidio stesso. Voleva essere riconoscibile pur non essendo rintracciabile.   
Parcheggiando l’auto a un isolato dal ristorante, Sally si sentiva in allerta come quando indagava su un caso.   
Lui l’aspettava lì davanti, vestito completamente di nero, come sempre.

La cena era stata piacevole e abbondante e per quella sera Ukoku sembrava aver abbandonato la divisa da scienziato super intelligente e ricco da fare schifo, adattandosi a quella più comoda di un uomo sensuale, ma buffo a suo modo. L’humor nero, dissacrante e terribile; Sally ne andava matta e finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno con cui condividere questo sottile peccato. Col suo lavoro non era difficile arrivare a difendere la propria sanità mentale nascondendosi dietro all’umorismo, ma c’era sempre qualche collega pronto a tacciare il tutto di insensibilità e crudeltà.   
«È andato in pensione l’anno scorso, ma il nostro anatomopatologo era il migliore, in fatto di battute di dubbio gusto. C’era stato un periodo in cui, carichi di lavoro, si riusciva a malapena a fare una decente pausa pranzo, ma lui aveva ovviato il problema portandosi il pranzo giù nell’obitorio. Quello lì era capace di aprire il corpo di una persona che era stata uccisa in maniera violenta e spostarsi con la sedia verso la propria scrivania a mangiare un pezzo di panino. Io lo trovavo geniale. Inquietante, ma geniale. Il vecchio Harry non riusciva a stare con lui nella stessa stanza per più di dieci minuti, insomma… era uno capace di piangere dopo aver trovato dei cadaveri. Che poi lo capisco, ma se sei una persona troppo sensibile sarebbe meglio farsi assegnare a un lavoro d’ufficio.»  
Infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e ridacchiò.   
«Sono logorroica.»  
«Ma no, mi piace sentirti parlare, sei molto attaccata al tuo lavoro. Io non ho nessuno con cui parlare del mio e forse è un bene.»  
«Un bene? È così noioso quello che studi?»  
Ukoku ridacchiò e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.  
«No. Direi più che altro pericoloso.»  
«Anche io non dovrei parlarne. Beh, non lo sto facendo… sai quanti detective vengono uccisi quando sono vicini a prendere qualcuno?»  
«No… quanti?»  
«Tanti, più di quanto vengano annunciati al telegiornale della sera», prese le chiavi dalla borsetta e guardò Ukoku, che non aveva intenzione di girarsi e tornare alla sua macchina. «Non ti farò salire in casa mia.»  
«Oh, andiamo… non cercherò di ucciderti… a meno che non ti piaccia l’asfissia erotica, è piuttosto pericolosa e io non mi prendo responsabilità.»  
«Ma… cosa. Sei un idiota! Ti faccio salire per bere qualcosa, ma non farti strane idee.»

La porta dello studio era chiusa a chiave. Tutto quello che lui voleva era aprire quella porta e scoprire fin dove le indagini di Sally erano arrivati, in un arco di tempo lungo vent’anni. La donna era realmente interessante, persino bella secondo i suoi gusti, che raramente venivano assecondati. Era capace di fare sesso con chiunque, anche se non provava attrazione sessuale, per lui il sesso era qualcosa di eccessivamente montato ad arte e di cui non ne sentiva la reale necessità, era solo un mezzo per raggiungere i propri scopi. Nel gergo usato da Sally stessa, sarebbe stato inteso come un predatore sessuale: il sesso usato come forma di potere e di conoscenza, ma soprattutto di controllo. Considerò tra sé che se c’era qualcuno con cui l’aveva vissuta diversamente, quello era stato sempre Komyo.   
Ma alla fine della storia, se mai una volta era stato umano, lo era stato proprio tra le braccia di Komyo.   
La dona gli posò davanti un bicchiere con due dita di brandy e lui lo sorseggiò, allentandosi la cravatta.   
Sally si sedette di fianco a lui, in evidente disagio, sistemandosi la gonna. Notò le braccia ben allenate, dato che in casa la temperatura le aveva permesso di togliere la leggera giacca che neanche al ristorante si era levata.   
«Sei una che va in palestra.»  
«Mio malgrado. Dieci anni fa sono stata aggredita sessualmente da un killer che poi è finito in prigione, ovviamente. Stavo indagando su di lui più o meno da tre anni: un maniaco della pulizia e dell’ordine, uno stupratore seriale con il vizio di sgozzare le sue vittime e conservarne il sangue, per cosa non è stato mai capito. Fatto sta che questo scopre che sono io a indagare su di lui e dato che rientravo nel target delle sue vittime, ha pensato bene che sarebbe stato un grande colpo stuprare e sgozzare una detective della FBI, non riuscì a stuprarmi perché gli sparai cinque colpi, tre nell’addome e due nel braccio destro. Ora sta scontando la sua pena nel braccio della morte, con metà intestino e un braccio solo.»  
Ukoku sorrise piacevolmente e sinceramente divertito, rilassandosi sul divano.   
«Sei una che non si fa catturare tanto facilmente.»  
Sally alzò le sopracciglia e lo guardò bere, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. Ukoku buttò giù il resto del brandy e poi si voltò verso la porta chiusa dello studio. Due porte scorrevoli, chiuse a chiave, di legno scuro. Si alzò e si avvicinò, toccò il legno laccato e si voltò a cercare la donna con lo sguardo, ancora seduta.   
«Quindi è qua dietro che nascondi gran parte del tuo lavoro?»  
«Mi tocca portarmelo a casa o non farei altro che vivere in ufficio.»  
Anche Sally si alzò, camminando a piedi nudi sul caldo parquet. Appoggiò una mano sulla porta e poi guardò di nuovo Ukoku.  
«Mi sarebbe piaciuto che fosse una porta a scomparsa, così da poter fingere che non esista la vita dietro di essa. Vorrei dimenticare le cose che vedo durante il giorno, ma è il lavoro che ho scelto, è la mia… ossessione. Non mi porto a casa tutto il lavoro, solo una parte, quella che preferisco. Non ne parlo con nessuno perché… beh già un giornalista ipotizzò che io fossi psicopatica come i soggetti ignoti su cui indago. E la percentuale tra giornalisti e tutori della legge, di psicopatici intendo, è piuttosto alta.»  
«Pare sia alta anche tra i ricercatori, sai?»  
«Ah, sì?»  
Ukoku la inchiodò al muro, letteralmente, cosa che lei gli permise di fare. Da vicino i segni dell’età erano più visibili, per quanto ancora non dimostrasse quarant’anni. Passò le dita tra i capelli castani, che davano sul biondo, soffermandosi un attimo a giudicarne la sfumatura, prima di chinarsi per baciarla. Tutto quello che lui voleva era dall’altra parte di quella porta, dove la donna era appoggiata, ma l’unico modo per entrare era passare prima attraverso lei. Senza che la detective lo fermasse, le sollevò la gonna del vestito sfilandole con attenta lentezza gli slip. Abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per baciarla sul mento e poi sul collo, ci volle ben poco prima che si ritrovasse in ginocchio, tra le cosce, per sfilarle del tutto le mutande, facilitandosi il lavoro. Tenendole il vestito sollevato sulla vita, la baciò dapprima con fare gentile, sorridendo nel sentirla mugolare e poi sospirare più forte quando cominciò a penetrarla con la lingua. Gli piaceva, alla fine, anche se la stava usando e non provava assolutamente niente per lei. Le sue dita tra i capelli che lo incitavano e lo spingevano ancora più vicino al suo corpo lo deliziavano. Arrivò anche a succhiarle il clitoride, rendendole le gambe molli, tanto che la tenne lui, afferrandole le cosce con le mani, schiaffeggiando la pelle soda un paio di volte, lasciando segni evidenti.   
Vicina all’orgasmo, ansimante e accaldata, imprecò a voce alta quando il cellulare del lavoro cominciò a suonare.   
Ukoku non si fermò, con la faccia praticamente ricoperta degli umori della donna, ma infastidito anche lui da quella chiamata che avrebbe detto fine alla serata.   
La donna venne ansimando forte, cercando pur di trattenersi, accasciandosi poi mollemente sulla porta di legno. Quando Ukoku si rialzò in piedi, asciugandosi la bocca, lei quasi non riusciva a guardarlo. Il sesso la metteva in imbarazzo. Si sistemò la gonna e richiamò l’ufficio, una volta ripreso fiato.  
«Cosa? Dov’ero? A casa… non è che vado al cesso con il telefono in mano. Sì… sì… cosa? Ma avevamo messo di guardia ben tre poliziotti, com’è possibile? E io nella mia giornata libera dovrei venire a fare che cosa?»  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e guardò Ukoku di sfuggita, che attendeva vicino alla porta.   
«Va bene, ricordati che mi devi un giorno di ferie.»  
Chiuse la chiamata e si portò i capelli indietro, voltandosi a guardare Ukoku.   
«Scusa, ti ricambierò il favore la prossima volta.»  
«Ricordati che una promessa è debito», disse lui, ridacchiando in quel suo modo sensuale. Rise anche lei, arrossendo, cosa che non si vide molto, dato che aveva le guance ancora rosse come due mele mature.   
Mentre Ukoku era in bagno a darsi una sistemata, la donna si cambiò, indossando pantaloni e camicia. Si era tolta anche il trucco e mostrava apertamente il suo fastidio per doversi recare al lavoro a quell’ora tarda.   
«È successo qualcosa di molto grave?»  
«Non ne potrei parlare… in breve un uomo che tenevamo sotto controllo, legato e sedato all’ospedale, è riuscito a scappare. Ha ridotto in fin di vita uno delle guardie e rotto il braccio a un altro. Ha una grande forza, un’enorme ferocia, è un soggetto davvero pericoloso. Domani mattina sentirai la notizia comunque, dobbiamo dare l’allerta, per evitare che qualcuno possa entrare in contatto con lui.»  
Ukoku stava per rispondere quando ricevette a sua volta una notizia; un messaggio sul suo telefono. La sua espressione non mutò leggendolo.   
La madre surrogata che portava avanti la gravidanza era entrata in travaglio prima del tempo.

In quello stesso momento, a miglia di distanza, anche Genjo era intento ad avere notizie via telefono. L’omicidio così brutale del magnate del petrolio aveva annullato la visita da parte di due esponenti europei e uno dei paesi arabi.   
«Che cosa sarebbe a dire che hanno tutti annullato le visite? Erano concordate da mesi!»  
La voce tonante aveva svegliato Gojyo, ma anche tutti gli altri addormentati nella casa. Solo la bambina, grazie al cielo, continuava imperterrita nel suo sonno profondo.   
Dall’altro capo del telefono un balbuziente Ryuzen riportava per filo e per segno le mail mandate quasi all’unisono dai rispettivi segretari.   
«Cosa fanno adesso ignorano accordi nazionali per l’omicidio di un solo uomo?»  
Gojyo si sedette sul letto, accendendosi una sigaretta, mentre Genjo vagava da un capo all’altro della stanza, furioso.   
«Va bene, va bene… prepara volo e pernottamento… no, non tutti insieme? Ti pare che io riesca a cambiare tre paesi in una settimana? Uno al mese… non voglio stare via più di quattro giorni. Va bene, fai tu, mi fido, buonanotte.»  
Chiuse la chiamata e buttò il cellulare sul letto, di fianco a Gojyo.   
«Dov’è che dovresti andare?»  
«Prima nel Regno Unito, poi in Norvegia e per ultimo negli Emirati Arabi, vuoi venire anche tu?»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo.   
«Ti hanno dato tutti buca?»  
«A quanto pare e i primi due sembravano propensi a firmare un accordo per la costruzione di una macchina almeno nel loro territorio, mentre gli Emirati… lasciamo perdere…»  
Gojyo non fece altre domande, era ancora aperta l’ipotesi che gli assassini di suo padre fossero di nazionalità araba, quindi l’argomento era piuttosto delicato. Le trattative con i maggiori produttori ed esportatori di petrolio non sarebbe stato mai facile.   
«Possibile che la morte di quel tizio sia stata così influente.»  
«Lo sai che gli Stati Uniti sono il terzo paese produttore, il primo consumatore e tra i primi dieci nell’esportazione? Un uomo che aveva a che fare con chiunque al mondo trivellasse per il petrolio. La cosa grave non è tanto il fatto che sia morto, ma che sia stato ucciso e che i cospiratori comincino a pensare che dietro ci sia la mia mano. Accadde lo stesso anche con mio padre: gli vennero date delle colpe per alcune cose accadute in certi paesi dell’Africa. Non me ne starò ad aspettare, andrò io direttamente a parlare con loro. La cosa fastidio è che dovrò girare con la scorta, neanche fossi un capo di Stato.»  
«Potrei venire con te. Mi piacerebbe andare all’estero, potrei fare la moglie che spende tutti i tuoi soldi in stronzate mentre tu lavori», scherzò Gojyo, portandosi indietro i capelli lunghi.  
«Preferirei non lasciare da soli Hakkai e Hakuryu», disse Genjo, sedendosi al suo fianco.   
«Non ti fidi di Hakkai?»  
La domanda venne posta con una sottile vena polemica che Genjo decise di ignorare.   
«Lo so che è tuo amico, ma guarda in faccia all’evidenza.»  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise di alzarsi, già che era sveglio. Guardando fuori dalla finestra vide un paio di orsi passeggiare come se niente fosse, dall’altra parte dei sistemi di sicurezza installati attorno alla villa.   
«Non temi che un orso possa eludere i sistemi e avvicinarsi alla casa?»  
«No, rispettano il loro territorio, come io rispetto il mio. La Natura è fatta di fragili equilibri e di patti…»  
Osservò ancora gli enormi mammiferi camminare attorno al perimetro dell’abitazione, prima di allontanarsi e sospirò. La voce di Gojyo era ovattata, perso nei suoi pensieri, riusciva a cogliere di cosa stesse parlando, ma la sua mente si era focalizzata su un angolo buio della foresta. Gli sembrava di vedere qualcosa, come quando nel mezzo della bufera aveva aspettato Gojyo, Hakkai e Yakumo. Quelle allucinazioni erano iniziate da quando, per la prima volta, si era trovato da solo in una foresta, da quando era entrato in contatto con qualcosa di più grande di lui, di più grande di qualsiasi cosa avesse conosciuto. Vide di nuovo l’essere oscuro, con le grandi corna e il pelo folto come gli orsi che erano appena passati.   
Chiuse gli occhi.   
Fece un profondo respiro.   
Il mostro non c’era più.  
Era dentro di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione neanche tanto velata da Alien di Ridley Scott
> 
> ** Questa è presa da The Big Bang Theory, serie che per me è morta più o meno alla terza/quarta stagione, nonostante questa scena sia, se ricordo bene, nella sesta o settima stagione, ho deciso di citarla perché la trovo perfetta per una persona come Genjo (analizzato nel contesto della storia e bla bla bla, non credo che nel manga potrebbe mai accadere nulla del genere... per me crepa prima).


	10. Nel ventre della Bestia - Parte 2

 

**Capitolo 2**

**Nel ventre della Bestia**

**Parte 2**

 

Lunghe falcate e rumore della suola dura sul pavimento dell’ospedale, solo nel suo incedere Ukoku incuteva timore. Raggiunse Fan, seduta fuori dalla camera della donna che si era offerta come gestante per la gravidanza.  
«Sta riposando, non possiamo entrare, è stato un parto difficile.»  
«Avevi detto che era perfetta, che aveva già affrontato due gravidanze portandole a termine perfettamente.»  
Fan si strinse nel cappotto scuro e tentò di sostenere lo sguardo duro e spaventoso di Ukoku.  
«A volte non è colpa della gestante, sono cose che possono succedere.»  
«Che possono succedere, è nata prematura», ringhiò a bassa voce Ukoku.  
«Sette mesi, tantissimi bambini nascono al settimo mese e crescono senza problemi.»  
Ukoku assottigliò lo sguardo ancora di più e fu spaventoso constatare quanto i suoi piccoli occhi neri potessero diventare ancora più maligni.  
«Accompagnami fuori, cortesemente.»  
Fan fece come detto, stringendosi le braccia per la paura. Ukoku camminò verso lo spoglio e grigio cortile interno dell’ospedale, per accendersi una sigaretta. A quell’ora il cortile era completamente vuoto e questo non tranquillizzò per niente Fan, che avrebbe preferito trovare qualche medico o infermiere in pausa là fuori. Faceva freddo e quasi imputò quel gelo alla rabbia di Ukoku.  
Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa una morsa d’acciaio la inchiodò al muro, stringendola alla gola e impedendole di respirare. La mano di Ukoku sulla sua gola sembrava fatta di ferro tanto era fredda e tanto era forte. Cominciava a sentire l’aria mancarle.  
«Lo sai che i bambini nati prematuri o al settimo mese hanno il cervello meno sviluppato e di sovente anche problemi nell’apprendimento?»  
Fan cercò di prendere quella poca aria che le era concesso respirare, riuscendo tra i fischi della carotide bloccata a farfugliare qualcosa.  
«Non… le… femm…mmine».  
Ukoku la lasciò andare e Fan scivolò a terra, tossendo così forte che quasi rischiò di rimettere e riprendendo fiato, continuò a ripetere che per quanto riguardava le femmine, il nascere due mesi in anticipo non implicava un sottosviluppo del cervello, come per i maschi.  
Ukoku continuò a guardarla con sospetto, anche se nella sua mente analitica di certo stava prendendo in considerazione ciò che la scienziata aveva detto.  
«Nel tempo vedremo se queste ricerche ti daranno ragione», disse lui, chinandosi per guardarla. La prese per il viso, stringendole le guance così dolora semente da lasciarle segni rossi.  
«Ricordati che non mi fermerò, troverò un’altra madre surrogata… ho molti tuoi ovuli a disposizione dopo tutto… e se mi dovesse venire la fantasia potrei usare te e se il metodo artificiale non dovesse funzionare potrei sempre usare quello tradizione, che ne dici? Che ti piaccia o no, mi basta una stanza, delle catene, cibo e cure mediche che ti darei io personalmente.»  
Dopo averla riempita di terrore le lasciò il viso e lei sentì freddo là dove lui aveva stretto.  
Fan sentiva il cuore batterle così forte da assordarle le orecchie. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, cercando di non immaginare se stessa tenuta in catene da qualche parte, costretta a portare avanti la gravidanza del Diavolo.  
«Con te… neanche se tu fossi l’ultima persona rimasta sulla Terra.»

_Il ricordo di quella serata di galà sarebbe vissuto per sempre nella mente di Ken’ yuu e la giovane Fan, anche se per ragioni del tutto diverse. Da una parte la rinascita di Fan, dopo il terribile stupro che aveva subito, con conseguente omicidio che era seguito per difendersi, dall’altra Ken’yuu incontrava Komyo per la prima volta. Si era già fatto notare da lui con i suoi racconti erotici e anche per aver attirato la sua attenzione facendo l’idiota assieme a Fan, sulla balconata che si affacciava sul giardino esterno dove si teneva la festa di gala. Quasi intenti ad andarsene, restarono solo perché l’orchestra decise in quel momento di suonare un tango. Nel tempo libero si erano esercitati a tempo perso a ballare il tango, tanto da diventare due piccoli professionisti, come in qualsiasi cosa in cui applicassero la loro intelligenza. Si divertivano a sconvolgere le menti dei vecchi professori benpensanti, volteggiando sensuali in un’erotica danza in cui si toccavano maliziosamente, adocchiando gli sguardi di chi li ammirava con una certa soddisfazione._   
_Quella sera solo Ken’ yuu si accorse dello sguardo ambrato che li seguiva, ammirato, ma anche bramoso, conquistato dalla loro sensualità._   
_Chiusa la danza sulla celeberrima Por una Cabeza, si avvicinarono proprio al tavolo dove Godai era seduto con Komyo e un paio di persone. Essendo una serata di gala per raccolta di fondi, era chiaro che non stessero facendo altro che vendere il proprio progetto._   
_I due si sedettero al tavolo con fare baldanzoso, Fan non faticò a trovare una sedia, appoggiandosi sulle gambe di Ken’ yuu direttamente._   
_Komyo li guardò e sorrise apertamente._   
_«Ragazzi, siete uno spettacolo da guardare, siete una coppia bellissima.»_   
_ Godai guardava altrove, infastidito dalla presenza dei due ragazzi. Il solito vecchio burbero che mal sopportava l’atteggiamento indisponente di Ken’yuu._   
_Ken’ yuu lasciò che fosse Fan a rispondere, mentre osservava con quale leggero movimento della mano Komyo spostasse i capelli dalla propria spalla, seducente senza ostentare nulla._   
_«Grazie! Siamo una coppia solo nel ballo, ci tengo a precisarlo.»_   
_«Cos’è? Non saresti contenta di essere la mia ragazza? Dovresti andarne fiera.»_   
_Fan ridacchiò assieme a Komyo, che nel frattempo aveva riempito due bicchieri con del vino, per far bere i due ragazzi ancora affaticati dalla danza. Fan lo prese per sé e Ken’ yuu, bevendo a lunghi sorsi il vino fresco._   
_«Oh peccato, pensavo foste fidanzati e già immaginavo a quanto sarebbero stati belli i vostri bambini.»_   
_Fan rise, ma arrossì anche, adorabile nel suo viso dolce e adolescenziale._   
_«Con Ken’ yuu non ci starei neanche se fosse l’ultimo uomo sulla Terra.»_   
_Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca, offeso, e la sua espressione fu così piena di stupore da divertire non solo Komyo, ma anche il burbero Godai._   
_«Ma sei tremenda, non sono così male.»_   
_«Non posso confermare questa tua teoria, mi dispiace», disse Fan alzandosi per sistemare il voluminoso vestito di tulle e pizzo nero che indossava. Strinse la mano a Komyo, non essendosi ancora presentata e poi sorrise, guardando Ken’ yuu._   
_«Un valzer! Ken’ yuu lo odia, posso chiedere a te questo ballo?» La ragazza lo chiese con un velo di imbarazzo a Komyo che la guardava pieno di tenerezza._   
_«Ma certo! Almeno il valzer so ballarlo.»_   
_Ken’ yuu strinse gli occhi vedendola andare via con Komyo, tenendosi il lato della gonna come una ragazzina, mentre nell’aria risuonavano le note di quello che forse era l’unico valzer che considerava orecchiabile: il valzer numero due di Shostakovich, che ben si adattava alla situazione, con la sua festosità._   
_Osservò l’amica cominciare a ballare sulla battuta d’inizio della nuova frase e volteggiare insieme a quell’uomo tanto misterioso, di cui parlava tutta la sala. Non essendo interessata agli uomini, ballava con una strana innocenza, che in lei non aveva mai visto. Durante la danza la vedeva parlare con Komyo, che conversava con lei mantenendo quel sorriso amorevole. Era invidioso dell’occasione che Fan aveva di poter stare vicino a un uomo del genere e sperava che non la stesse buttando via parlano di sciocchezze, anche se la sua amica era abbastanza dispettosa da tenergli segreto a vita cosa si erano detti durante quei minuti interminabili di valzer._   
_Tornando al tavolo Komyo si sistemò la coda di cavallo, tornando a sedersi. Con le braccia alzate e l’aria concentrata nello stringere di nuovo i lunghi e folti capelli con l’elastico, quasi sembrava non accorgersi dell’esame di Ken’ yuu._   
_Ma non era così, Komyo si rendeva conto di ogni cosa e glielo dimostrò lanciandogli un’unica e penetrante occhiata, prima di rivolgersi a Godai e invitarlo a spostarsi all’interno, per mangiare qualcosa._   
_Fan si faceva aria con la mano e guardava Ken’ yuu osservare i due allontanarsi, seguiti dai due ospiti seduti con loro._   
_«Lo sai vero che quei due sono come marito e marito?»_   
_«Come se non lo sapesse nessuno qui dentro. Tutti che tollerano, solo perché Komyo è quello che è e può decidere le sorti della serata solo a seconda del proprio umore.»_   
_«È così potente? Possiede due sutra», sussurrò la ragazza, tornando a sorseggiare il vino bianco. «Ma questa è una raccolta di fondi per la scienza, qui il potere è la conoscenza.»*_   
_«Il potere è potere.»_

Sally entrò nel suo ufficio con dieci minuti di ritardo. In pochi giorni la situazione era degenerata: un aumento degli omicidi e di persone scomparse in una sola settimana. Tutti alla ricerca di indizi e impronte, quando Sally sapeva bene che era impossibile estorcere un filo di identità al Rapace Notturno, a quel Re della notte che da più di vent’anni terrorizzava l’America e persino l’Europa, con qualche incursione frettolosa in Asia. Buttò sulla scrivania la borsa con il laptop all’interno e si sedette sulla poltroncina sbuffando. Il traffico l’aveva inghiottita per colpa di un tamponamento e la pioggia non aveva aiutato la gente a far muovere quelle fottute macchine. Erano morte due persone nel tamponamento e come ogni macabro evento, aveva attratto lo sguardo dei curiosi. Il sangue, l’orrore e la disperazione avevano sempre giocato un ruolo fondamentale per l’evoluzione. L’irritazione non veniva tanto dal traffico che l’aveva fatta tardare a lavoro, ma dal fatto che quella pioggia torrenziale avesse cancellato ogni possibilità di trovare anche la più piccola impronta là dove un ragazzo era stato trovato impalato a un albero, privato dei polmoni. Prima o poi il Rapace Notturno avrebbe dovuto commettere un errore, gli esseri umani lo facevano continuamente e così anche lui sarebbe caduto, prima o poi, in fallo.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo quando vide la notifica delle mail in entrata e sapeva bene che non poteva trattarsi altro che del procuratore distrettuale, che almeno una volta al mese si palesava per chiedere che fine facessero i fondi usati a inseguire un assassino che sembrava uccidere senza essere dotato di un corpo fisico. Appoggiò pesantemente una gamba sulla scrivania e spinse lentamente la borsa col computer per terra. Aveva ancora gli stivali sporchi di fango e il suo costoso cappotto era intriso di pioggia.  
Aprì la mail del procuratore e dopo aver letto le prime due righe – la solita richiesta di spiegazioni – la cestinò così come aveva fatto con le altre.  
Nel frattempo ricevette un messaggio da parte di Ukoku che le chiedeva se voleva andare a mangiare da lui quella sera. Non gli rispose subito, ponderando l’idea.  
Andò a prendersi un caffè nella saletta ristoro del commissariato e trovò un paio di colleghi. Li ignorò e si versò del caffè, prima di rendersi conto che era corretto alla vaniglia e di buttarlo con un certo sfregio nel lavandino.  
Appoggiò le mani sul bancone, pensando di uscire a prendersi un caffè, prima di tornare a lavoro e rispondere a quella fottuta email.  
Si guardò allo specchio, in bagno, dopo essersi lavata le mani. Non stava poi così male senza trucco e la camicia nei pantaloni a vita alta le stava davvero bene, non aveva bisogno di tirarsi a nuovo per una cena. Guardò l’orologio da polso e sospirò; anche volendo avrebbe finito di lavorare alle sei e non avrebbe fatto in tempo a passare di casa per cambiarsi.  
Prese il cellulare e rispose a Ukoku.

Si portò alla bocca una manciata di patatine, prima di pulirsi le dita sulla maglietta. Per fortuna Hakkai era fuori con Hakuryu, a festeggiare in modo abbastanza alternativo quello che doveva essere un anniversario o qualcosa del genere, mentre lui doveva solo controllare che la bambina dormisse tranquilla. Alzò il collo e guardò la piccola dormire, appoggiata alla coperta arrotolata al suo fianco.  
Sorrise e tornò a guardare la televisione. Goku era un altro bambino ronfante quel giorno, addormentato sul divano perpendicolare a quello su cui lui era steso, con il cellulare che lampeggiava in una risposta che Goku avrebbe tardato a dare.  
Russava e ciò costrinse Gojyo ad alzare il volume, non troppo per non svegliare la bambina.  
In televisione c’era quel predicatore che aveva stazionato a New Orleans qualche tempo, così gli aveva detto Hakkai. Un bel ragazzo dai capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi e occhi azzurrissimi, rabbrividì pensando al fatto che avesse solo un anno in più di Goku. Un predicatore appena ventenne.  
Quel giovane non solo ce l’aveva con i non credenti, ma con chiunque corrompesse il proprio corpo e aveva avuto anche l’ardire di affermare che chiunque fosse affetto da malattia mentale non era altro che una manifestazione del demonio. La gente che applaudiva e annuiva ciecamente a ogni parola sembrava più folle dei poveri disgraziati che il ragazzo andava condannando.  
«Trasferimento di paura e disprezzo di sé verso un tramite autoritario*.»  
La voce profonda di Genjo interruppe la litania del predicatore.  
«Lui è il tramite verso cui la gente sfoga la propria paura, la propria insicurezza. C’è un aumento di drogati,, la dipendenza viene vista come una malattia, quindi la malattia mentale è portata dal demonio e tutti quei disgraziati là in mezzo ci credono, annuiscono, si stringono le mani e dicono “sì, sì… tutto questo male ha un motivo”, quando invece non è così.»  
Gojyo sollevò il volto per guardarlo: lo sguardo assonnato, stanco, e la felpa scura che gli cadeva sulle spalle ricurve.  
«Beh, non tutti sono pronti ad accettare le cose come sono, c’è chi ha bisogno dell’illusione che ci sia qualcosa di più grande a proteggerli.»  
«Proteggerli? Da cosa? E quando, soprattutto? Guarda quando inquadrano i fedeli: poveri, operai analfabeti in cerca di qualcuno che dica loro che le cose hanno una ragione, quando non è così. Non te la scegli la malattia mentale, ti capita, come un cancro ai polmoni.»  
Gojyo si leccò le labbra dalla polvere speziata e salta delle patatine e guardò l’altro, sorridendo.  
«Anche tu vai in televisione dicendo che andrà tutto bene, che la macchina a muoni risolverà tutto, che non ci saranno problemi.»  
«Io predico la verità», disse Genjo girando attorno al divano. «Sono costretto a mentire solo quando dico che andrà tutto bene.»  
Si sedette al suo fianco e si guardò in giro.  
«Hakkai e Hakuryu sono fuori, nella neve… a scopare credo.»  
«Fuori al freddo?»  
Gojyo alzò le spalle, come a dire che non gli interessava, offrì le patatine a Genjo, che dopo qualche istante ne prese qualcuna.

Parcheggiò, tirò il freno a mano e appoggiò la testa sul volante. Aveva fatto una corsa incredibile per essere lì alle sette. Non aveva smesso di piovere un secondo, uscendo dall’ufficio il suo piccolo ombrello aveva scuffiato, rompendosi definitivamente, e bagnata era entrata in macchina. Arrivata a casa di Ukoku aveva voglia di inventare una scusa e dirgli che non sarebbe andata, ma ormai era lì, a mezz’ora dal proprio letto, con lo stomaco che le ruggiva dalla fame.  
Scese dalla macchina e in una corsa sotto la pioggia fu al portone.

Quando aprì la porta si trovò davanti Sally con i capelli bagnati, stretta nel cappotto, che sorrideva imbarazzata.  
«Mi si è rotto l’ombrello.»  
Con una bassa e sensuale risata la fece entrare, andando poi a prendere degli asciugamani in bagno, mentre lei si toglieva il cappotto. Il profumo di cibo aleggiava nell’aria ed era così buono che la donna non si pentì minimamente di essere salita.  
Avendo i piedi zuppi ebbe l’ardire di togliersi le scarpe e le calze, scoprendo che la casa era riscaldata con un moderno sistema a pavimento. Sorrise e appese il cappotto, camminando timidamente per il soggiorno, arrivando al divano dove si sedette. Ukoku le porse un asciugamano bianco candido e lei si frizionò i capelli, osservandolo mentre andava a tirare fuori qualcosa dal forno.  
L’ambiente era freddo, ma curato; tutto era matematicamente al suo posto, creando una simmetria soffocante, ma anche confortante. Si alzò, appoggiando l’asciugamano sul divano e avvicinandosi timorosa alla cucina a vista.  
«Hai cucinato tu?»  
«Sì, non è tra le cose che preferisco fare, ma sono capace.»  
Si voltò a guardarla e per la prima volta la donna si sentì scavare dentro dal suo sguardo. Si portò i capelli all’indietro, sentendosi osservata. Ukoku sembrava così normale, così ordinario all’interno del suo strano guscio grigio e nero.  
Tirò fuori dal forno dei profumati e invitanti fagottini di carne avvolti in quella che sembrava una grossa foglia di vite. Le venne l’acquolina in bocca e Ukoku doveva essersene accorto, dal sorriso che le rivolse.

Fu una cena informale, allegra, le pareva quasi che Ukoku fosse più rilassato, più sensuale, più umano. Fu estremamente facile spostarsi sull’enorme e comodo divano dopo cena, a riprendere là dove si erano interrotti la volta precedente. Nervosa come un’adolescente alla prima cotta, si lasciava spogliare e maltrattare dolcemente dai rudi modi dell’altro. Era come se Ukoku avesse indovinato cosa le piacesse e cosa le era sempre mancato. La sua ossessione per i serial killer nascondeva una passione per la violenza che nessun precedente amante aveva saputo cogliere.  
Aveva interrogato una marea di psicopatici, sociopatici, narcisisti e schizofrenici pericolosi e intuiva sotto la pelle che in Ukoku c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, e voleva indagare, senza lasciare che la lussuria ottenebrasse il suo sesto senso. Ma almeno per una volta, poteva veramente godere e liberarsi di anni di frustrazione.  
Aveva sussurrato quelle due paroline che avevano fatto ridere o spaventato quei pochi che si erano avvicendati nel suo letto prima di lui, uomini o donne che fossero, e lui aveva sorriso, sussurrandole poi di mettersi prona sul divano, con le ginocchia piegate, il fondo schiena bello in vista e a portata.  
Quello che Sally non si aspettava era l’uso della cintura di pelle, piegata e usata per colpirla con una certa forza sulle natiche. Era stato tutto così normale e allo stesso tempo inusuale, erotico e potente da sconvolgerla dall’interno. Non si preoccupò di trattenere la voce, intuendo che ogni suo urlo o gemito sembravano eccitare ancora di più. Fu il suo poco equivoco gemito finale a portare Ukoku a smettere, deliziato dai lividi che aveva lasciato sulla pelle chiara. Le abbassò gli slip e senza complimenti la penetrò con due dita, facendola sobbalzare.  
«Oh, sei già venuta… anche se voi donne avete questo vantaggio di venire più e più volte», considerò lui, strofinandosi le dita bagnate. Sally si voltò e si stese sulla schiena, mentre Ukoku sembrava intendo ad aver finito alcunché, dato che lui era ancora alla ricerca di una fisica soddisfazione.  
«Ti farà male domani, sai, da non riuscire a sederti.»  
«Sì… non è importante. Anzi ci tengo a ripagare il mio debito», disse lei, ancora in preda al piacere che l’orgasmo le aveva dato, afferrandolo per i pantaloni, slacciandoli tirandoli giù assieme ai boxer per scoprire la sua erezione.  
Erano passati anni dall’ultimo rapporto sessuale, ma sapeva ancora come si faceva.

Ukoku sembrava aver molto apprezzato l’ardore della donna, lo sperma che si era pulita superficialmente dal viso si era seccato, era fastidioso e la faceva sentire in imbarazzo. Avrebbe chiesto a breve a Ukoku di usare il bagno, anche se avrebbe voluto farsi una doccia, se non un bagno, e restare nell’acqua calda per minuti infiniti, magari addormentarsi. Lui fumava soddisfatto, seduto mezzo nudo sul divano, con indosso solo la camicia, senza sembrare ridicolo.  
«Non pensavo fossi una da sesso violento.»  
«Non abbiamo ancora fatto sesso violento», rispose lei, girandosi a guardarlo.  
«No, effettivamente no. Anche se non credo che ci sia bisogno necessariamente di parlare di penetrazione per una cosa del genere.»  
«Sembri esperto…»  
Ukoku spense il mozzicone di sigaretta e si voltò a guardarla. Così rilassato; aveva perso l’aria predatoria, ma il nero dei suoi occhi non era diventato più luminoso.  
«Quando ero giovane… molto giovane, ho avuto modo di esercitarmi parecchio con… una donna. Una bionda a cui era difficile dire di no. Io ero molto inesperto, anche se mi atteggiavo diversamente, ma a una come lei era difficile nascondere cose del genere, aveva… fiuto.»  
«Hai perso la verginità con lei?»  
Ukoku guardò il soffitto e alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Potrei dire di sì… ma fu la violenza, la vera violenza, ad accumunarci. Non cose da BDSM, niente di sano e consensuale, niente safe word, niente di tutto ciò, solo io nelle sue mani. Se ti dico che avrebbe potuto uccidermi, alcune volte, per farti capire i livelli di depravazione che raggiungevamo. Ma io amavo tutto quello, non ne potevo fare a meno, la chiamavo nel cuore della notte, quando ero dall’altra parte del mondo, e le chiedevo “dimmi cosa devo mangiare domani” o anche “dimmi cosa indossare”, e lei rideva, per poi essere sottilmente spietata. Aveva una voce dolcissima: poteva ordinarti di sgozzare una capra su un altare invocando Satana e ti sarebbe sembrato che ti avesse chiesto di comprarle un pacco di zucchero. Il sesso… era relativo. Scopavamo, ma…»  
«Ma era sempre qualcosa di meno rispetto a quello che stavate condividendo.»  
«Esatto», disse lui con un sospiro. La guardò intensamente e sorrise. «Vuoi usare il bagno, fare una doccia…»  
«Volentieri. Molto volentieri.»

Il pick up rosso di Gojyo sfreccia a velocità sostenuta sulla strada che porta al confine col Canada. Hakkai osserva la grande distesa di neve caduta il giorno prima e ricorda di quei momenti felici nel Wyoming, prima dell’attacco e dopo, a casa di Genjo. Ricorda di Hakuryu vestita di nero, con un abito di pizzo, legata a un giovane albero, mentre si faceva prendere da lui, nella luce calda di un pomeriggio particolarmente mite. Come un rinnovo di una promessa nuziale mai fatta. Così l’aveva definito Hakuryu.  
Hakkai chiude gli occhi e sospira. I capelli gli sfiorano il collo e li scaccia con fare infastidito, voltandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare il suo amico, che guida in silenzio.  
«Ti sono cresciuti molto i capelli.»  
Gojyo non risponde, limitandosi a spostare gli occhi a destra, per guardarlo, e poi tornare a fissare la strada.  
«Se non li tagli, ricrescono.»  
«Una risposta che darebbe Genjo.»  
«A lui piacevano corti, ma solo perché odiava trovare i capelli in giro. Lo sai… quant’è schizzinoso.»  
«Lo so. Sai dove si trova?»  
Gojyo non rispose e poi finalmente si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Hakuryu lo sa. Comunicano grazie a qualcuno che due volte al mese va da lei e le consente un accesso a satelliti militari. Non vuole dirmi chi è, ma lo fa per proteggersi, per la stessa ragione per cui Genjo evita di entrare in contatto con noi.»  
«Goku si ostina a stare a New Orleans?»  
«Troppo pericoloso, è nella casa blindata in Florida. Sai, dopo l’ennesimo uragano in cui il nuovo governo non ha fatto niente, la popolazione è stata decimata e la zona abbandonata, ma è forte il fuoco della resistenza. Alcuni dicono che sia proprio Goku ad alimentarlo, se così fosse Genjo sarebbe davvero fiero di lui.»  
Hakkai si rilassa sul sedile e continua a guardare fuori.  
«Ti manca Genjo?»  
«E a te manca Hakuryu?»  
L’uomo sospira, voltandosi a guardare l’amico.  
«È differente. Non voglio parlare di rapporti, è che assieme a lei c’è la mia bambina.»  
Gojyo assottiglia lo sguardo e lancia un’occhiata severa all’altro. Non dice nulla.  
Il valico dell’ingresso in Canada li accoglie nello spaventoso nulla. Là dove una volta c’erano funzionari e polizia per il controllo dei documenti, ora c’è il vuoto.  
Niente umani per le strade, ma nascosti in palazzi, armati di fucili, mentre il paese combatte, per non sprofondare nel buco nero in cui gli Stati Uniti e altri paesi si sono lasciati risucchiare.  
Il pick up rosso di Gojyo è un mezzo che può passare.  
Niente pallottole. Niente avvertimenti.  
Scorre tutto tranquillo lungo la strada che li porta da Hakuryu.  
L’unica macchina che vedono va in senso contrario: un grosso fuoristrada nero dai vetri oscurati.  
Poi solo silenzio.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione da una delle poche cose buone di Game of Thrones, ovvero quegli episodi scritti da George RR Martin.  
> ** Discorso di Rust, da True Detective, riportato pari pari, come se Genjo citasse un saggio o un trattato antropologico, mi piaceva l'idea.


	11. Nel ventre della Bestia - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'ho fatta! Abbiamo partorito un capitolo. 
> 
> Sono stata male. Punto.

In quell’ultimo periodo aveva cominciato a seguire con più interesse la politica, su consiglio di Ryuzen. L’idea di un’energia completamente rinnovabile, con un alto costo di gestione solo all’inizio, praticamente gratuita a lungo andare, era inconcepibile in un paese che aveva mandato a casa il precedente Presidente perché parlava troppo di cambiamento climatico e poco di posti di lavoro. Con tutte le cose che erano successe in quell’ultimo anno e mezzo, si era perso le elezioni. Ryuzen lo aveva sgridato per non aver adempiuto al suo dovere di cittadino, ma probabilmente il suo voto non avrebbe fatto la differenza data la percentuale schiacciante con cui quel Presidente era salito al potere. Non lo preoccupava lui, che era una semplice pedina, ma il vice presidente. Era difficile mettersi in contatto con Kanzeon Bosatsu, che altro non era che una spia internazionale, ma sperava di farlo nel più breve tempo possibile.   
C’erano poteri più in alto di lei e non si vedeva la vetta della piramide.   
Si accese una sigaretta e si rilassò sulla poltrona, chiudendo con lentezza estenuante il laptop.

Decise di fare qualcosa che non faceva da tempo: un bagno caldo. Così preso dal suo lavoro, dalle mille vicende umane, che si era tolto ogni piccolo momento di riposo per se stesso. Era stressato da tutto: le urla della bambina, il vociare notturno di Hakkai e Hakuryu che parlavano, il telefonare di Goku e il chiacchierare di Gojyo. Ognuno di loro aveva modo di sfogare la propria frustrazione parlando, quando lui avrebbe preferito il silenzio. Aveva trovato un terreno edificabile in mezzo al nulla per quello: il silenzio.   
Esattamente come suo padre, stava diventando una persona dall’importanza politica.   
Sprofondò nell’acqua e fissò il diario stracolmo di informazioni di suo padre, che aveva tirato fuori dalla matassa di coperte sotto cui lo aveva nascosto.   
Lo prese tra le dita e aprì la pagina su cui si era fermato.   
Come poteva lui, che si era macchiato del sangue di così tante persone nella sua breve vita, giudicare sui padre? Era stata più l’atroce delusione di scoprire che non era quell’uomo con cui era cresciuto? O forse la consapevolezza che era stato sì quell’uomo dolce, ma anche pieno di segreti, pieno di brutture e di oscurità.   
Accarezzò le pagine ingiallite di quel concentrato di intimità e oscenità che era il diario di suo padre.   
Non era tanto l’omicidio ad averlo sconvolto, ma il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto.   
Gli sembrava ormai così stupido essere pieno di rancore verso suo padre, che era morto da così tanto tempo. Metà della sua vita l’aveva passata senza di lui, idealizzandolo come irraggiungibile, solo per scoprire che era fatto di carne, merda e sangue come chiunque.

E a lui? Davvero non era mai piaciuto uccidere qualcuno?   
Poteva ritenersi tanto moralmente superiore a Komyo da esserne disgustato?

Avvolto nell’accappatoio morbido e bianco, Genjo fece scorrere le mail sul proprio cellulare, notando che c’era un’altra richiesta da parte di una detective dell’FBI di parlare con lui, inoltrata da Ryuzen. Hakkai e Hakuryu risultavano morti in un omicidio-suicidio e Genjo si domandò cosa volesse ancora da lui, dato che la volta scorsa era riuscito a evitarla per il rotto della cuffia. Rispose a Ryuzen di telefonare a questa Sally e organizzare un appuntamento. Genjo aveva molto cose da nascondere, ma se era riuscito a eludere la polizia, poteva farlo anche con l’FBI.

Nel buio del corridoio che portava alle celle interne, nel sotterraneo della prigione minorile dello Stato della Louisiana, Sally osservava chi si sarebbe meritato di marcire dietro le sbarre per tutta la vita. Era stata dietro quella piccola psicopatica per mesi. Delitti a sfondo sessuale mascherati da rapine finite male. Una piccola manipolatrice e ninfomane che alla ricerca della soddisfazione perfetta ammagliava uomini più grandi di lei per uccidere quelli venuti prima, rei di non averle fatto raggiungere l’orgasmo. Era un caso così grottesco da sfiorare il ridicolo.   
«Farò di tutto per farti processare come un’adulta», mormorò osservandola da dietro le sbarre, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.   
Se ne andò ignorando le parole della ragazzina, le sue promesse di rivalsa e minacce vane.   
Tornando al suo ufficio dell’FBI, tutto quello che desiderava era mangiare qualcosa, togliersi i vestiti e darsi una lavata. Una strofinata da capo a piedi per togliersi di dosso il puzzo che sentiva nelle narici da quella mattina in cui avevano catturato la piccola pazza sesso dipendente.   
Non era da sola però nella sala ristoro. Si voltò verso la sua amica Janet, seduta al tavolo a sorseggiare caffè.   
Aveva pensato a lei il giorno prima. Aveva pensato che se ci fosse qualcuno a cui raccontare delle sue ultime vicende “amorose”, lei era l’unica in grado di capirla.   
La vide alzare gli occhi dal computer e togliersi le cuffie, per prestarle attenzione.   
«Collaborazione con l’FBI?»  
«Terrorismo, così pare. Su cento ore di registrazione da ascoltare credo che almeno ottanta siano concentrate sull’argomento “pizza”. Questa gente non esce mai di casa e non fa altro che ordinare pizza, litigano per sino su quale sia la migliore. Roba da matti. Parlano in codice sai, all’inizio erano convinti che la pizza fosse un codice, invece ne discutono davvero… a volte mi domando se anche i nostri discorsi sono così pieni di futilità.»  
«Probabilmente se fossi un terrorista che non esce mai di casa e che può mangiare solo cibo d’asporto anche io non farei altro che parlare di quello», disse Sally, cercando qualcosa nella credenza. «Uno porta degli snack da condividere con l’ufficio e quel ciccione di Martin se li mangia tutti. Mh, ne è rimasto uno.»  
Si sedette vicino alla sua vecchia amica, facendo una certa fatica, avendo ancora i segni della notte precedente stampati addosso.   
«Sei caduta?»  
«Sì… no. Non sono caduta dalle scale o cose del genere.»  
«Allora qualcuno ti ha preso a sculacciate molto forte.»  
«Cinghiate.»  
«Cosa? Ma sei seria?»  
Sally rispose ridendo, omettendo che sì, era seria.

Quello che era stato un caso isolato di piacere reciproco, col tempo stava diventando qualcosa di rituale. Erano passate settimane, forse a conti fatti un paio di mesi, e gli incontri si facevano sempre più frequenti. Ukoku si prendeva la libertà di andarla a trovare, con la cravatta allentata sulla camicia inamidata, i capelli mossi sempre più selvaggi e un filo di barba a scurirgli le guance. Si stava lasciando andare con lei come Sally faceva lo stesso con lui. La sua indifferenza davanti alle foto di cadaveri e morti violente era una manna per Sally, che poteva svolgere il proprio lavoro e allo stesso tempo avere la compagnia di qualcuno, senza doversi trincerare in quel piccolo guscio che era il suo studio. Il fatto di poter condividere il proprio lavoro con qualcuno che, aveva già capito, aveva un deficit di empatia e rimorso. Anche il procuratore distrettuale era un uomo del genere, per non parlare delle alte cariche della piramide dell’FBI, di sociopatici ne conosceva anche troppi, non ne era spaventata.   
Le piaceva il modo in cui lui se ne stava con il cucchiaio di gelato in bocca, con una foto nella mano e la coppetta nell’altra, era quasi esilarante, se non erotico.   
«Questo… è un atto di pura rabbia», disse Ukoku, indicando la foto di un cranio completamente sfondato. Si vedeva la materia cerebrale sparsa sul pavimento del motel dove la prostituta era stata portata. Una ragazza piuttosto giovane, con le braccia segnate dall’abuso di stupefacenti, ma abbastanza forte da ribellarsi, cosa che le altre non avevano fatto, scatenando l’ira del soggetto ignoto.   
«Lui le sceglie deboli, dipendenti dalla droga, pronte a tutte per una dose. Sospetto che lui offra droga in cambio di sesso, sono tutte ragazze… senza protezione. È molto attento; se un pappone dovesse seguirli e non dovesse più veder uscire la ragazza potrebbe insospettirsi e lui vuole stare tranquillo. È importante la privacy e l’intimità in quello che sta facendo. Per lui è come un atto di purificazione: elimina donne che reputa scarti della società. La cosa interessante è che non c’è mai violenza sessuale, a parte l’ultima, che ha poi ucciso in questo modo invece che col solito soffocamento, credo che…»  
«Che abbia a che fare con sua madre?» Suggerì Ukoku, spostando gli occhi scuri dalla foto a Sally.   
«Forse. Una madre assente, una prostituta e tossicomane, una donna debole e probabilmente violenta solo con lui. Deve averla uccisa lui o trovata morta… comunque abbiamo ben pochi sospetti su chi sia e dopo questo assalto si sta facendo sempre più inquieto… lo prenderemo presto.»  
«Non ti dispiace per le ragazze morte? Sembra quasi che a volte il vostro indagare e sospettare sia un modo per usare le vittime come esche. La gente muore e voi osservate come.»  
«Cinico, davvero cinico. Non possiamo sapere come colpirà finché non lo farà. Ma capisco che sia facile vedere le vittime come esche, il fatto è che… sono prede e… noi siamo come quei fotografi naturalisti che aspettano che la preda venga uccisa per immortalare l’attimo. È meno spettacolare di così… ma è il primo paragone che mi è venuto in mente.»  
Ukoku sorrise guardandola, con qualcosa di malizioso nello sguardo.   
«E cosa sai dirmi, dopo tutti questi anni, riguardo al Re Giallo o Rapace Notturno?»  
Sally si tolse gli occhiali che usava per leggere e strofinò gli occhi stanchi. Appoggiò il viso su una mano e accennò un sorriso.   
«Vorrei che si aprisse una voragine e scoprire che non è altro che il Diavolo, invece è un essere umano*. Posso dire che è il serial killer con più imitatori che abbia mai visto, ma credo anche che uno di questi sia un “imitatore ufficiale”, credo che lui ne fosse a conoscenza e che lo lasciasse fare. Il Re Giallo commette omicidi quasi a sfondo religioso, rifacendosi a una setta che è molto forte nel substrato di questo paese, invece il Rapace Notturno è lui… la sua essenza. Ha una forte fame di uccidere, conserva dei trofei e io ho sempre suggerito il fatto che potrebbe essere un cannibale, ma quel coglione di procuratore che segue con me la vicenda da dieci anni continua a dirmi di smetterla di leggere Harris e concentrarmi sul traffico di organi», Sally scosse il capo e chiuse gli occhi, visibilmente irritata. «Che a me i libri di Harris neanche piacciono.»  
Raccolse le foto e la buttò nel fascicolo del caso.   
«Perché pensi sia un uomo?» Domandò Ukoku, osservandola mentre riponeva il fascicolo nella propria borsa da lavoro.   
«Alcune delle vittime erano uomini piuttosto pesanti, alcuni anche di indole aggressiva. Non voglio escludere l’ipotesi di una donna a prescindere, ma notoriamente sono meno forti, fisicamente, e dovrebbe avere quindi un fisico piuttosto possente o essere abbastanza preparata in meccanica per usare pesi e carrucole per aiutarsi a sollevare i cadaveri e metterli in posa. Credo però che farebbe fatica a passare inosservato come invece un uomo potrebbe fare. Credo che sia una persona dall’aspetto piuttosto ordinario, possibilmente piacente, dai modi affabili, c’è una gran quantità di vittime di sesso femminile, ma una persona capace anche di rendersi dimenticabile, senza tratti particolari in volto o nell’aspetto.»  
Ukoku aveva assottigliato appena lo sguardo a quella descrizione, cosa che Sally non vide, perché nel frattempo stava mettendo a posto le tazze sporche di gelato.   
«Molto interessante, perché molti assassini vengono riconosciuti per particolari tratti distintivi…»  
«Abbiamo catturato un tizio, più o meno otto anni fa, per via del suo occhio di vetro. Sono particolari a cui la gente presta attenzione. Per quanto l’educazione ci insegni la discrezione, ci ricordiamo comunque di cose come cicatrici, bruciature, mutilazioni varie sul corpo di una persona, anche se non ci fermiamo a fissarle. Quindi sì, credo sia un uomo davvero ordinario, incredibilmente comune che non desterebbe sospetto nella mente di chiunque. Infatti nessuno è mai riuscito a portare una testimonianza univoca sull’aspetto del soggetto ignoto.»  
Sally lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio in cucina e poi guardò Ukoku.   
«Abbiamo fatto tardi.»  
L’uomo lanciò la stessa occhiata per guardare l’ora e si alzò.   
«Sei viziata», le sussurrò avvicinandosi, portandola di nuovo verso il tavolo su cui la fece chinare, cosa che lei si lasciò fare con passiva remissione.   
«No, sono solo abitudinaria.»

Erano andate a pranzo insieme, mentre Sally raccontava della propria strana relazione con un premio Nobel per la chimica che nel tempo libero si dilettava a frustare il culo tornito di una criminologa.   
«Dopo tutto, hai sempre voluto qualcuno che condividesse il tuo interesse per il BDSM.»  
«Non so neanche se chiamarlo così», disse Sally, versandosi altro vino. «Non lo abbiamo mai definito. Credo che lui si spingerebbe anche al limite della legalità se solo io volessi, ma non sono interessata a questo genere di cose. Quello che mi inquieta è quanto lui sia interessato a farmi godere.»  
«Non dovrebbe essere inquietante», rispose Jane, con una decisa aggrottata di sopracciglia. «Dovrebbe essere la prassi.»  
«Sì, ma c’è qualcosa di strano in lui. È tutto molto… studiato, preparato. Quando abbiamo fatto sesso è stato… intenso. In verità non avrei da lamentarmi, ma resta comunque la sensazione di essere finita nella rete di un ragno.»  
«Vuoi raccontarmi di questa scopata?»   
Arrivò in quel momento la seconda portata, che avevano deciso di condividere. Quel ristorante indiano faceva sempre porzioni troppo grandi, persino per Sally che di solito mangiava per due. Prese la propria porzione di pollo speziato e lo appoggiò sul piatto.   
«Lo domandi solo perché vuoi sapere se ha il cazzo grosso, piccolo, medio, essendo un cinese.»  
«Certe leggende metropolitane hanno un fondo di verità.»  
Sally ridacchiò e si guardò in giro.

Aveva avuto pochi uomini, nella sua vita. Il suo lavoro le portava via dalle otto alle dodici ore di tempo quotidiano e gli uomini che aveva conosciuto pretendevano non solo il suo tempo, ma anche la sua attenzione. Il primo era stato durante l’addestramento per l’FBI, mentre finiva i suoi studi proprio a Baltimora, come una Clarice Starling qualunque. Alla fine la sua lunga relazione con una donna era finita qualche mese dopo l’aggressione da parte di uno dei soggetti su cui stava indagando. Non tutti si rendono conto del pericolo che correva un detective criminologo finché un serial killer non cercava di farlo fuori. Di certo non era un pericolo paragonabile a quello di un poliziotto costretto a pattugliare quartieri difficili, pieni di droga e criminalità, ma l’ossessione che spesso i ricercati provavano per chi indagava su di loro sfociava in omicidio. Era stato allora che aveva deciso di lasciare Washington, di trasferirsi completamente altrove. Cambiare aria, cambiare clima, avvicinandosi alla fonte della sua più grande ossessione, che l’aveva portata a studiare criminologia e che l’aveva trascinata in una vita di solitudine auto imposta.   
Le sue indagini avevano portato a un collegamento con Komyo Sanzo, padre putativo di Genjo Sanzo e lei era convinta che lui sapesse qualcosa, forse non il nome, ma che avesse tra le mani un elemento su cui poter basare una più approfondita ricerca. Dopo quasi quindici anni, sarebbe stata la svolta di cui aveva bisogno. Parlare con Genjo sembrava più difficile che interloquire col Papa stesso.   
Era distratta da quei pensieri mentre le sue natiche si irrigidivano ogni volta che venivano colpite. Si aggrappò al tavolo e si tirò su.   
Voltandosi verso Ukoku traballò, sentendo la pelle bruciare più del solito. Era distratta, con la testa piena delle immagini di tutto il male che gli uomini erano in grado di compiere.   
«Non credo di essere dell’umore adatto», mormorò lei, osservando Ukoku sorridere sornione. I capelli scarmigliati, la barba incolta e quel filo di sudore che gli imperlava la fronte. Era stato difficile mandarlo via, resistergli, dopo una settimana tanto intensa.   
«Hai l’umore per fare cosa?»

Janet sorrise al cameriere quando portò loro i dolci e chiese il conto. Sally alzò gli occhi al cielo quando vide la porzione di dolce.   
«Dimentico sempre quanto sono grandi qui, credo che faticherò a finirlo.»  
«Quindi non avevi voglia di farti sculacciare e l’hai portato in camera.»  
«Sì», rispose Sally, cominciando a mangiare il tremolante budino al pistacchio. «Insomma, avevo voglia di scopare. Qualcosa dentro di me mi urlava di non farlo, ma lui è un bell’uomo, è molto sensuale, uno di quei cinesi belli, con una fisionomia comune ma… piacente», disse rallentando la parlata, come se un dubbio l’avesse sfiorata in quel momento esatto. Janet la incalzò a parlare; conosceva quel suo modo di perdersi nei pensieri, nel mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle.   
«Ho solo avuto una strana idea, sarebbe la coincidenza più assurda dell’universo.»  
«Magari non è una coincidenza, a che cosa stai pensando?»  
Sally fece per rispondere ma il cercapersone suono insistente in quel momento. Il codice numerico che segnalava il ritrovamento di un cadavere. Un omicidio.   
«Sempre dopo pranzo.»

Come aveva detto a Janet, aveva trascinato Ukoku in camera da letto, ma sul materasso non c’erano mai arrivati. La gonna le scivolò lungo le gambe, denudandola quasi del tutto, dato che le mutandine erano state sfilate in precedenza, proprio in cucina. Sally andò ad aprirgli i pantaloni, già privi di cintura, che caddero come senza peso, scalciati via subito dal chimico, che non aspettò molto a fare la stessa cosa con le scarpe, prendendosi un secondo per sfilarsi anche i calzini. Era la prima volta che Sally riusciva a vederlo nudo, senza vestiti addosso. Ne constatò il bel fisico, forte, ma non particolarmente muscoloso. Sembrava il corpo di qualcuno abituato a sollevare pesi, persino a combattere, considerò notando le cicatrici sulla pelle chiara. Gli abbassò i boxer e lanciò giusto un’occhiata alla sua erezione, appoggiandosi al muro davanti al grande letto matrimoniale. Pensò velocemente al fatto che avrebbe dovuto spostarsi verso il letto e prendere i preservativi che erano nel cassetto, sperando che non fossero scaduti, che prendeva la pillola ma non era abbastanza, ma improvvisamente non gliene importò più niente. Trattenne il fiato quando lo sentì entrare, risucchiando l’aria tra i denti e chiudendo gli occhi. Le aveva fatto male. Non aveva rapporti con un uomo da una vita, ma la sensazione spiacevole durò poco. Ukoku non le lasciava molto fiato per lamentarsi, tra baci, morsi, tenendola per le cosce tornite, le unghie corte che le arrossavano la pelle. Si aggrappò alle spalle, battendo la nuca contro il muro, inarcando la schiena, travolta da un orgasmo arrivato troppo presto. Ukoku si fermò, guardandola con un sorriso perverso, quasi ridacchiando soddisfatto.   
Quella sua risatina sensuale le fece venire i brividi, riaprendo gli occhi e guardandolo nei suoi, neri come la notte, ricominciò a muovere il bacino per andargli in contro.  
Ukoku uscì da lei giusto il tempo di farla voltare, con modi rudi, sbattendola contro il muro. Strisciò il viso contro il muro ruvido, mentre veniva afferrata per i fianchi e scopata con forza. Si sentiva le guance in fiamme, la testa leggera, le gambe doloranti per la posizione scomoda e la tensione.   
Se possibile il secondo orgasmo fu più forte del primo, tanto da costringerla a urlare. Strisciò le unghie sul muro, cosa che la risvegliò dai brividi.

Arrivata sul luogo del ritrovamento, Sally si trovò davanti uno spettacolo non del tutto nuovo. Dopo qualche tempo di silenzio, il suo miglior amico era tornato a colpire. Un omicidio spettacolare e dall’estetica grottesca e ricercata, come i precedenti. Un uomo di mezza età appeso per le braccia e le gambe, vestito di nero. La particolarità di quel caso erano non solo gli abiti, che oltre a essere neri sembravano appartenere a un costume, molto costoso ed elaborato, ma al volto: dipinto di nero e con delle corna create con trucco scenico.   
«Compagnia teatrale?» Domandò Sally al poliziotto di mezza età che stava compilando dei documenti.   
«Già, è stato facile identificarlo, oltre al fatto che aveva i documenti addosso. Una compagnia teatrale che riporta in scena leggende della mitologia slava in chiave moderna… mia moglie va matta per queste cose, io invece non ci capisco niente.»  
Sally alzò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò al cadavere, dopo essersi identificata al blocco di polizia. Indossò dei guanti in lattice e si guardò attorno, cercando altri indizi che le suggerisse che quello era un delitto del suo Rapace Notturno.   
«Un lavoro pulito, meticoloso, deve averlo studiato da giorni», disse al suo onnipresente registratore portatile. «Uomo slavo sulla cinquantina, altezza approssimativa di un metro e settantacinque, forse un metro e ottanta, credo che il peso possa aggirarsi sui cento kg almeno. Legato con corde nere, nessun segno di seta gialla o dorata, questa volta ha scelto un’estetica piuttosto sobria. Il luogo è un vecchio capannone abbandonato, poco lontana è parcheggiato un grosso camper, probabilmente la dimora su ruote dell’uomo.»  
Notò una scritta a terra. Spazzò via la polvere con la mano e aggrottò le sopracciglia: scritta con il sangue, era una parola in cirillico.   
Tornò alla propria macchina, dove Janet la aspettava. Aveva insistito per accompagnarla a casa dopo aver preso visione del cadavere, per continuare a parlare e a cercare di capire cosa turbasse così tanto Sally per ciò che era successo con Ukoku.   
«Janet, se hai lo stomaco forte vorrei che venissi a tradurre una cosa, se non te la senti faccio una foto col cellulare, devo però chiedere il permesso.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, vengo io.»  
La portò all’interno del capannone, facendola passare col proprio distintivo. La portò nel luogo del delitto dove l’uomo era stato appeso con una serie di corde e intrecci che dovevano aver richiesto se non un giorno intero almeno due. Le enormi ali del costume erano sostenute alla stessa maniera, ma con corde più sottili.   
Janet si chinò sulla scritta lasciata col sangue.   
«Chernobog, il dio nero. Sì, è una divinità slava, in verità si sa piuttosto poco sui riti o sulla sua importanza. Viene spesso rappresentato come è travestito quest’uomo: come un mostro completamente nero, con corna, ali gigantesche, è sempre molto grottesco, spaventoso. Ha una controparte buona, ovvero Belobog, letteralmente dio bianco. Pare fosse una religione politeista basata sul dualismo, sai bene e male, luce e ombra e così via.»  
«Come la religione di Carcosa: Hastur e il Re Giallo. È tornata di moda questa merda ultimamente, soprattutto negli ambienti new age, ha preso il posto di Cabala e Wicca.»  
«Si sta espandendo molto negli ambienti rurali. Ho letto, qualche giorno fa, il blog di una che vive dalle parti del Wyoming e lì, tra le montagne, Carcosa si è unito al cristianesimo e sta accadendo di tutto, le autorità locali fanno orecchie da mercante perché sono tra gli adepti.»  
Sally annuì stancamente, continuando a osservare la vittima. Indossava un impermeabile nero, tipico da detective. Vi infilò le tasche e poi si voltò verso un tecnico della scientifica.   
«Avete già esaminato il corpo?»  
«No, appena avremo modo di tirarlo giù lo faremo, cerca qualcosa in particolare?»  
«Chiamate al mio numero se mancano organi interni, significa che appartiene a un caso a cui sto lavorando io.»  
Janet la stava osservando con un sorriso compiaciuto.   
«Come sei autorevole come detective, ha anche l’impermeabile come divisa.»  
«Bisogna saper trattare con la polizia: la omicidi se ne vuole sempre occupare, ma questo caso è nostro, anzi mio. Tu invece stai bene con i tuoi capelli al naturale.»  
Janet si toccò la massa di ricci fittissimi e ridacchiò.   
«Lo dici solo perché hai un debole per il cioccolato.»  
«Mi conosci.»

_Non avrei dovuto essere così coinvolto. Così appassionatamente preso da tutto ciò che K. è al di sotto della sua veste da essere umano, eppure alla fine mi sono trovato invischiato in qualcosa più grande di me, pedina di una scacchiera gigante._   
_Questa notte K. mi ha salvato la vita. È rimasto a guardare finché la situazione non si è fatta davvero difficile da gestire. In un’altra situazione me la sarei cavata da solo, ma non dopo così poco tempo dall’incidente, da cui la mia gamba non si è ancora ripresa._   
_Ancora ho negli occhi il suo sguardo, di come divertito rimaneva a guardare della mia lotta contro il mio ennesimo assalitore._   
_Nel momento critico mi ha veramente salvato. Non credo che potrà mai farmi del male, desiderare davvero di uccidermi._   
_Ma solo dopo sono riuscito a vederlo nella sua vera forma._   
_E a vedere la mia, dopo tanto tempo._   
_Se solo mi fosse piaciuto di meno uccidere quell’uomo._

_Komyo posò la penna e chiuse il pesante quaderno che stava diventando ogni giorno più prezioso, un vero e proprio diario di vita assieme a Ukoku._   
_Nascose il quaderno nella propria borsa e guardò il buio osservarlo da dietro le enormi pareti di vetro. Ukoku girava per la casa come un grosso animale nero, silenzioso e sfuggente. Komyo invece si crogiolava nel proprio silenzio, con ancora i capelli umidi appoggiati sulle spalle._   
_Si alzò, annoiato dal silenzio che assordava quella casa, interrotta dai passi veloci di Ukoku, come lo zampettare di un ragno su un piano di legno. Cercò nell’armadio qualcosa di pesante da indossare e notò un maglione di lana grossa, simile a quelli che portava da giovane e se lo mise addosso._   
_Stretto nel maglione scuro scese le scale a piedi nudi, confortato dal caldo del parquet._   
_Chiamò Ukoku un paio di volte, decidendo di andare a cercarlo solo quando il suo silenzio ostinato si fece irritante._   
_Ciò che vide fu talmente al di là della propria immaginazione, che quasi si pentì di aver scritto qualche minuto prima di aver visto la vera forma dell’uomo che aveva davanti._

_Se davvero Ukoku si fosse rivelato in realtà un enorme ragno peloso , pronto a balzargli addosso per divorarlo con le sue grandi chele, si sarebbe sorpreso di meno._  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frase rivisitata presa dal film "Se7en" di David Fincher.


	12. Nel ventre della Bestia - parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'ho messo un sacco.   
> Non ho spiegazioni né giustificazioni. Non so neanche se qualcuno sta ancora leggendo questa storia, se è sì mi scuso, se è no... mi scuso lo stesso.

**Capitolo 2**

**Nel ventre della Bestia**

**Parte 4**

Tirò fuori la fotografia della scritta in cirillico del nome della divinità arcaica “Chernobog” e l’appuntò sulla lavagnetta di sughero posta vicino alla scrivania. La parete alle sue spalle era ormai piena, con tanto di planisfero a indicare dove il suo assassino aveva colpito, con un arco di tempo di ventiquattro anni, dal 1992, con il primo e impacciato omicidio, in cui presumibilmente il killer era minorenne, al 2016, con l’ultimo vero caso attribuito. I restanti omicidi erano stati imputati all’imitatore “ufficiale”, un giovane dalle origini dell’Est Europa, dell’ex unione sovietica, molto probabilmente serbo o croato.   
Sally si diede della stupida per averci messo ben due giorni a collegare le due cose. Da quando Kami – come il ragazzo si era identificato nell’unica volta in cui aveva parlato al penitenziario psichiatrico – era stato catturato. Una cattura strana: abbandonato in fin di vita per avvelenamento grave, ma non letale, da cianuro. Dopo esser stato curato e rimesso a nuovo, era stato trasferito al penitenziario e trattato come malato psichiatrico. Dopo la sua cattura non c’erano più stati casi attribuiti al Re in Giallo. Non avevano accettato i casi che lei aveva presentato come attribuibili al Rapace Notturno, solo perché avrebbe significato riaprire il caso, che non era mai stato formalmente congelato, preferendo concentrarsi su altro.   
Erano rassegnati ad avere per gli Stati Uniti, e non solo, uno psicopatico intelligente che conservava o mangiava interiora delle persone. Un assassino alla Hannibal Lecter, con la differenza che quello era inventato e persino grottesco nelle sue mille qualità, questo invece era reale e solo molto, molto furbo.   
Non era l’unico serial killer abbastanza abile da non farsi prendere. Sally lanciò un’occhiata al libro di Graystone sul killer dello Zodiaco. Uno dei primi casi su cui aveva studiato e da cui aveva ereditato la stessa capacità di ossessionarsi a un caso, fino a perdere relazioni e amicizie.   
Si strinse nella vestaglia e decise di fare una chiamata veloce al Louisiana State Penitentiary solo per scoprire che Kami era stato trasferito qualche giorno prima a Baltimora.   
«Baltimora? Ah… certo sì il sistema qui non è particolarmente efficiente.»  
Giocherellò con la cintura della vestaglia, mentre il collega gli riferiva le direttive dei criminali trasferiti. Voltandosi verso la porta notò Ukoku, in piedi, con indosso solo le mutande, a osservare il grande planisfero pieno di puntine colorate, appunti scritti a mano e foto degli omicidi.   
Riattaccò frettolosamente e si avvicinò all’uomo.   
«Non dovresti guardare questa roba, è riservata.»  
«La porta era aperta. Scusa, mi sono svegliato e non c’eri, da come hai lasciato il letto sembrava che ti fossi alzata di fretta. Mi hai lasciato senza coperta.»  
Sally si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi.   
«Scusa, ho avuto un’intuizione e ho dovuto chiamare dei colleghi. Non te ne posso parlare, c’è un caso nuovo, non sembra legato a tutto questo», indicò la parete. «Ma non si può mai sapere. Credo però che sia un buco nell’acqua.»  
Con i capelli scarmigliati e l’aria ancora mezza addormentata, Ukoku lanciava occhiate curiose alla parete su cui c’erano tutti i suoi delitti. Ma questo Sally non poteva saperlo.   
La donna lo guardò e poi con un sospiro gli girò il viso verso il proprio.   
«Usciamo dallo studio, ti preparo la colazione.»

Dato che Ukoku non poteva mangiare le uova, Sally aveva comprato un impasto già pronto per vegani, per preparare i pancake. Lui sembrava gradire e lei si godeva le sue uova strapazzate senza troppi complimenti. Ukoku passava ormai spesso tempo a casa della detective, mentre Sally raramente andava a casa sua. Si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo e si alzò, silenziosa e frettolosa. Quella mattina Ukoku aveva l’aria più curiosa e solare. Masticava i suoi pancake ricoperti di sciroppo con l’appetito di un bambino.   
«Non ho mai mangiato questa roba a colazione, è buona.»  
«Non sei abituato alla colazione abbondante americana?»  
Ukoku scosse il capo e si infilò in bocca un’altra fetta di bacon croccante.   
«No, mangio poco anche se non sembra. A volte salto la colazione, mangio roba già pronta… sai noi cervelloni facciamo così, cerchiamo di ottimizzare i tempi. Cucinare, mangiare, sono cose che tolgono tempo al pensare.»  
«Forse dovrei mangiare di meno anche io, ma quando lo faccio è l’unico momento in cui non vedo gente morta, petti squartati, cervella sparsa ovunque… e neanche ci penso, per quanto io ormai sia diventata insensibile all’argomento.»  
Posò la grossa tazza ancora piena di caffè nel lavandino.   
«Non hai fatto un buco nell’acqua.»  
«Cosa?» Domandò lei, tornando a galla dai suoi pensieri.   
Ukoku sorrise e si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo.   
«Sei troppo pensierosa per pensare di aver veramente preso un abbaglio, continua a indagare sulla tua intuizione. Io faccio così, potrebbe essere lo stesso per te.»  
Sally sorrise per la prima volta da quella mattina e alzò un sopracciglio.   
«Continuerò a indagare.»

Gojyo buttò da parte il borsone con vestiti e si tolse finalmente la pesante giacca con cui era partito dal Wyoming. La temperatura di New Orleans era decisamente più mite, faceva quasi caldo. A differenza di Genjo che detestava il caldo torrido tanto quanto il freddo rigido, lui preferiva gli assolutismi, ma si era stancano della staticità del bianco della neve che cadeva ogni giorno, rendendo difficile anche fare una dannata passeggiata tra gli alberi, osservando gli orsi che camminavano lungo il perimetro protetto dai ferormoni che li tenevano lontani. New Orleans profumava di spezie e di umanità, ci aveva passato anni ed era affezionato, non come Genjo, che sembrava abituarsi a ogni ambiente. Non senza lamentarsi prima.   
Lo vide togliersi il cappotto e metterlo da parte, per tirare fuori una giacca decisamente più leggera, già pronto a uscire per andare in ufficio.   
«Vuoi venire con me?»  
«A fare cosa? Stare a guardarti?»  
Genjo alzò le sopracciglia e gli disse che sarebbe tornato dopo circa sei ore. Gojyo aveva scelto di seguirlo per non stare da solo con Hakkai e Hakuryu nella bella prigione di cristallo che Genjo aveva costruito per se stesso.

La prima cosa che fece fu andare a trovare suo fratello, affranto dal senso di colpa di averlo lasciato solo nel momento in cui aveva bisogno di lui, e allo stesso tempo reso insensibile dalla consapevolezza che lo stesso Jien, quando erano bambini, aveva fatto lo stesso con lui.   
In verità le due situazioni non erano paragonabili, Gojyo non voleva ammettere di essere roso dalla gelosia.   
La casa di suo fratello era diventato un secondo quartier generale. Quello che gli aveva detto al telefono era che si era preso un periodo di congedo dalla polizia – anche se era stato costretto per via del suo stato psicofisico – per indagare personalmente sulla fuga di Kougaiji e su ciò che gli era successo. La stessa Yaone lo aiutava pur non avendo lasciato il lavoro. Oltre a Kougaiji era scomparsa anche la piccola Lirin, ormai da mesi e di lei non c’era nessuna traccia. L’unica cosa certa era il coinvolgimento di Gyokumen Koshu, ma non era dimostrabile. Senza prove non si poteva effettuare un’accusa e così la donna prosperava in quel della California, senza scontare né un giorno di carcere né un’ora di processo.   
In casa da soli, nell’oscura di pareti che non vedevano la luce del giorno da mesi interminabili, con tende tirate a ogni ora, Jien – ora Dokugakuji, Gojyo se lo dimenticava sempre – sorseggiava birra e spiegava dei possibili spostamenti di Kougaiji.   
«Come si fa a non notare un uomo con i capelli rosso brillante, come i tuoi, e in abiti da ospedale? Sempre che non li abbia rubati a qualcuno.»  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, infastidito da quel paragone. Capelli rossi, occhi a mandorla, sguardo deciso, quante volte ricordando l’aspetto di Kougaiji doveva ricordarsi che non era che il suo surrogato. Gojyo era sempre stato lì, dapprima in attesa in Texas e poi in attesa in Louisiana, di suo fratello. Non si era solo accorto di esser stato, da tempo, sostituito da un amico diventato importante quanto se non più di lui. Si sentì rodere dalla gelosia, come quando erano bambini e vedeva Jien prendersi tutte le carezze, prima di sapere del significato di quella dolcezza che a lui veniva sistematicamente negata.   
Perso nei suoi pensieri, sentiva la voce di Doku esporgli degli spostamenti che Kougaiji poteva o non poteva aver fatto.   
«Tutto quello che sapete è che quando ha visto Genjo si è alterato, giusto? Genjo con la sua macchina a muoni o come cazzo si chiamano, insomma con la sua energia davvero verde e davvero rinnovabile la metterebbe in culo a Gyokumen e le sue miniere di carbone, aziende del nucleare non all’avanguardia e altamente inquinanti. Può essere che lei sia dietro al lavaggio del cervello del figliastro e che lo stia usando per uccidere Genjo…. Non è molto funzionale, con il fatto che sai, Genjo caga soldi e si sposta avanti e indietro con un jet privato. Quindi credo sia così, ma credo anche che ci sia altro dietro, qualcosa che forse non possiamo capire.»  
Gojyo si legò i capelli, alzandosi poi per staccare la pelle dal divano che gli pareva quasi bollente. Si chiese distrattamente se non si fosse abituato al clima rigido della montagna. Forse era solo quella cella da monaco in cui il fratello si era rinchiuso a essere soffocante.   
«E se sapesse dove andare? Al di là del fatto che Genjo faccia avanti e indietro per il paese?»  
Gojyo buttò l’idea nella testa di Dokugakuji, che nonostante avesse visto l’amico impazzire per un lavaggio del cervello, non aveva mai avuto l’intuizione che delle informazioni potessero essere state date, oltre a quella di uccidere Genjo Sanzo.   
«Sa dove abita Genjo? Se lui lo sa, significa che lo sa anche chi lo ha imprigionato e reso così… e tu abiti con lui.»  
lo sguardo preoccupato regalatogli dai grandi occhi scuri di suo fratello lo rincuorò e lo fece sentire stupido.   
«Stai attento.»  
«Non preoccuparti per me, Jien», disse stringendo forte la spalla dell’altro.

Genjo chiuso nel suo ufficio aspettava la visita della detective che stava indagando sul caso del Rapace Notturno ormai ufficialmente da quindici anni. Era nervoso, anche se non lo dava a vedere, come qualsiasi altra emozione che riusciva a mascherare abilmente. Le mani affondate nelle profonde tasche del suo completo grigio. Che cosa poteva mai chiedere a lui se non di suo padre?   
Se le domande di quella donna potevano realmente confermare la tesi di Hakuryu, che aveva riconosciuto Nii ascoltando la voce di Ukoku, allora poteva togliersi ogni dubbio.   
Con un lieve bussare la donna si fece avanti, in perfetto orario. Lainvitò a sedersi su una delle comode sedie di pelle di fronte alla scrivania e si sedette sulla sua poltrona.   
«Ha richiesto più volte un incontro, sono piuttosto occupato ultimamente.»  
«Le ruberò poco tempo», disse Sally, prendendo un block notes e chiedendo il permesso di registrare la conversazione col proprio cellulare.   
«Vorrei solo chiederle se ha qualche ricordo riguardo gli spostamenti di Komyo, suo padre, tra il 1994 e il 1995, dove… probabilmente per puro caso, ci furono degli omicidi che vennero poi imputati al Rapace Notturno. Non sto muovendo alcuna accusa verso Komyo, solo che gli omicidi per qualche anno lo hanno seguito come un’ombra. C’è stato un interrompersi di questi omicidi per qualche anno, solo qualche saltuario caso, fino a una ripresa molto violenta nel 1999, anno in cui pare suo padre avesse intrapreso la relazione con Shirley, fino ad arrestarsi di nuovo l’anno dopo. Mi spiace di dover esprimere l’ipotesi che suo padre conoscesse la vera identità del Rapace Notturno. Non dico che lo coprisse o lo proteggesse, ma forse gli omicidi erano legati a lui per una via emotiva, forse li legava una relazione e anche se non era diretto responsabile, forse indirettamente era…»  
«Forse lo conosceva, ho il sospetto anche io. So che se dovessi possedere qualcosa che possa essere, in qualche modo, utile alle indagini lo dovrei consegnare, ma in questo caso si tratta di un cimelio di natura così intima e importante che preferirei continuare a indagare e capire se le sue intuizioni sono le stesse che ho avuto io.»  
Sally strinse le dita in un pugno, facendo sbiancare le nocche delle dita arrossate dal vento di quella mattina. Osservò gli occhi limpidi ma glaciali di Genjo, di fronte a lei, e cercò di non deglutire di fronte a quella notizia.   
«Possiede un diario? Qualcosa del genere?»  
«Un diario segreto, sì. Non intendo farmi giustizia da solo, ma prima di qualsiasi cosa capire che persona fosse mio padre e… che cosa voleva da me. Accenna a una relazione con una persona, ne racconta anche i sospetti, ma è sempre stato abbastanza furbo da non esporsi. Se io glielo consegnassi, lo farei solo in cambio del nome del Rapace Notturno.»  
«Pensa che sia coinvolto nell’omicidio di suo padre? Che la passione che poteva legarli sia sfociata nella violenza?»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio e scosse il capo.  
«So bene chi ha ucciso mio padre, so anche il motivo. Non credo che questa persona sia coinvolta, voglio saperne il nome per questioni che hanno a che fare con me. Vivo costantemente nella stessa condizione di pericolo in cui viveva mio padre.»  
Sally annuì e prese un paio di appunti ancora, sottolineando la parola diario segreto più volte. Non aveva diritto nel richiedere un mandato in casa di Genjo; il fatto che le avesse detto di quella prova implicava anche il fatto che avrebbe potuto farla sparire o distruggerla, se solo avesse avuto il sospetto che lei sarebbe andata a prendersela con la forza.   
«Non posso darle un nome se non ho una prova che documenti che effettivamente i due erano in contatto. All’epoca non si monitoravano le telefonate in maniera efficiente come ora e comunque non c’era motivo di spiare Komyo, lo proteggevano, ma controllavano le sue telefonate in uscita. Se ci sono stati degli incontri allora è stato molto attento a non farsi individuare. Possiedo solo una foto di Komyo che parla con qualcuno che sembra un uomo, avvolto e nascosto da una felpa nera. Una foto allargata da uno zoom che ha persino sgranato il volto stesso di Komyo e non vale come prova, ma di certo nascondeva una relazione. Lui che non ha mai nascosto nulla, probabilmente aveva un motivo per farlo.»  
«Assolutamente», rispose Genjo. Appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania.   
«Nel 1995 avevo cinque anni, ricordo dell’assenza di mio padre per lunghi periodi, anche se ero molto piccolo. So che ha fatto una sorta di giro attorno al mondo per presentare l’azienda a un nuovo Sanzo, e fargli conoscere anche gli altri membri della nostra organizzazione. Purtroppo non posso darle i nomi degli altri Sanzo perché, in verità, non li so neanche io. Sono l’unico a espormi pubblicamente, come fece mio padre, l’organizzazione è nata con lo scopo di agire nell’ombra per portare avanti lo scopo e la missione della creazione di quella che negli anni ’50 era stata chiamata “Energia Celeste”, ma ognuno opera in maniera separata, nascosta dagli altri… per evitare anche di rivelare nomi e luoghi sotto tortura.»  
Sally ascoltò con attenzione, continuando ad annuire e prendendo appunti velocemente.   
«Una bella fregatura, sarebbe bastato un piccolo archivio con i nomi e si sarebbe risaliti a questo nome.»  
La risposta di Genjo fu solo una micro espressione, che sembrava esprimere la sua stessa frustrazione. Sally riuscì a coglierlo per tutti gli anni passati a studiare i più piccoli movimenti del volto umano, altrimenti Genjo sarebbe parso assolutamente non toccato dalla questione, impassibile. Non era impassibile, era infuriato e fremente quanto lei di avere un nome, solo un nome. C’era tanto altro dietro quegli occhi viola, tante informazioni e tante risposte che non avrebbe mai dato a domande più impertinenti.   
«Probabilmente questo Rapace Notturno ha davvero più identità. Non so se sia un Sanzo, è probabile, come è probabile che il suo interpretare il ruolo del Re in Giallo per dare voce e carne alla divinità di una setta di pazzi sia solo un modo per avere delle fila, degli adepti, garantendosi cavie per il suo esperimento. Questo è il mio pensiero. Qualunque sia il suo nome, non sarà mai la sua vera identità, persa probabilmente anni fa. Forse è stato se stesso solo quando è nato, prima di cominciare a fingere per vivere in un modo che, credo, lo disgusta. Ha il potere e l’intelligenza per fare del mondo quello che vuole, non sta solo cercando un assassino, detective, ma un uomo potente.»  
«Voi Sanzo siete uomini potenti, la vostra setta agisce nell’ombra anche di politici e organizzazioni militari e agenzie segrete come la CIA.»  
Genjo alzò le sopracciglia.   
«Il potere di cui lei sta parlando è solo una croce che ci portiamo sulle spalle, noi siamo solo coloro che devono portare avanti un progetto, se il Rapace Notturno è un Sanzo allora, parlano in termini religiosi, dato che ci ha definiti una setta, lo si potrebbe definire un eretico. I nostri scopi non sono malvagi. Il potere delle informazioni che noi abbiamo è prezioso, per questo è suddiviso per cinque persone, per questo dobbiamo restarcene ognuno in un angolo del pianeta, senza magari mai incontrarci.»  
Sally appoggiò sulla scrivania la sua piccola agenda e guardò Genjo negli occhi, sostenendone lo sguardo, alla ricerca di un altro piccolo tradimento.  
«Sospetta in qualcuno che conosce personalmente? In una persona che incontra spesso, che magari lavora con lei, che tenta magari di fare amicizia?»  
Un battito di ciglia quasi accennato, come se Genjo stesso conoscendo i segnali del proprio corpo di fronte a una bugia, tentasse di non tradirsi. L’assottigliarsi dello sguardo. Piccole rughe d’espressione che si andavano ad approfondire attorno agli occhi all’ingiù, prima di distendersi di nuovo. Stessa cosa con le labbra, che si erano appena irrigidite prima di pronunciare un’unica parola.  
«No.»  
_Sì._  
Sally sorrise e ripose la sua agenda nella borsa e il telefono in tasca, senza interrompere la registrazione, semplicemente spegnando lo schermo, cercando di farlo così velocemente da non farsi notare dall’altro.   
Di solito le persone si sbottonavano un po’ di più sapendo di non essere più registrate.   
«Il fatto che lei mi abbia confermato che suo padre aveva una relazione segreta è di grande aiuto, può sembrare poca cosa, ma se abbiamo anche solo uno scoglio su cui appoggiarci, possiamo iniziare a guardaci attorno con più chiarezza.»  
«Dal suo diario, mi creda, si evince  poco… solo che questo soggetto è maschio e molto più giovane di lui. Insomma… mio padre aveva trentanove anni quando lo conobbe e lui era un adolescente, forse persino minorenne.»  
Sally sbatté le ciglia e considerò l’indizio.   
«Quindi ora… dovrebbe aggirarsi attorno ai quarant’anni.»  
«Se quello che suppongo è vero, data la sua provenienza potrebbe anche dimostrarne di meno.»  
Genjo restò impassibile di fronte all’evidente curiosità della donna. All’improvviso aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando qualcosa alle sue spalle. Sally si voltò a guardare incuriosità.   
La sua amica, Janet, che l’aveva accompagnata, stava tentando da qualche minuto di scorgere dal vetro smerigliato il volto di Genjo. Le aveva promesso che glielo avrebbe fatto almeno vedere ed era in attesa ormai da venti minuti.   
«Oh, ehm… una sua fan.»  
«Una mia fan?»  
Sally ridacchiò di fronte alla genuina sorpresa del ragazzo di fronte a lei.  
«Ha molte ammiratrici, ci sono anche dei blog su di lei…»  
«Preferivo continuare a ignorarlo. A lei e la sua amica potrei offrire un caffè… così è contenta.»

Uscite dalla caffetteria in cui Genjo le aveva invitate per quel famoso caffè, Janet e Sally si avviarono verso la macchina di quest’ultima. Janet era rimasta affascinata dalla bellezza particolare di Genjo. Tempo fa un genetista aveva azzardato la provenienza di alcuni personaggi influentidi cui non si sapeva le origini famigliari, come Genjo e altri, e aveva pubblicato su una rivista scientifica il responso solo analizzando i caratteri somatici. Ovviamente erano supposizioni, ma da quando Janet aveva scoperto che quella particolare bellezza era probabilmente dipesa dal miscuglio di sangue est europeo o russo e asiatico, smaniava dalla voglia di vederlo. Aveva assolutamente la freddezza della bellezza russa, i suoi occhi viola erano magnetici, con quel taglio stretto e all’ingiù.   
«Che bell’uomo! È stato gentile a offrirci il caffè.»  
Sally ridacchiò, finendo di mangiare il pacchetto di arachidi salate che aveva comprato.   
«Credo che tu l’abbia spaventato. Incredibile lo so, ma non sapeva di avere un vero e proprio manipolo di fan arrapate fuori dal proprio ufficio. Meglio che non vada mai su internet. È giovane, ma non mi sembra sgamato con la tecnologia.»  
«Sì, ha l’aria di un giovane vecchio, di quelli che leggono ancora il giornale al mattino, cartaceo non sul tablet. Ah, il tuo fidanzato mi ha chiuso la tendina in faccia.»  
La detective si voltò a guardare l’amica, con un sopracciglio alzato.   
«Stava parlando in cinese al telefono, io lo stavo guardando perché prima cosa ero curiosa e poi mi piace ascoltare, anche se non capisco… insomma mi conosci. E quello mi guarda male e poi mi chiude la tenda in faccia. Molto scortese!»  
«Te l’ho detto che non è un gentiluomo, ieri ha fatto una battuta sulle mie tette che te la risparmio, anche se era nel contesto giusto. E poi a quanti centimetri eri dalla parete vetrata? Se ci stavi alitando sopra aveva ragione a cercare privacy.»  
Janet la spinse in maniera amichevole, poco prima di entrare in macchina.

Di ritorno verso casa, Genjo continuava a pensare se avesse detto troppo o troppo poco alla detective. Si rilassò sulla macchina, guidata dal fidato autista, che lo trasportava verso casa nella lentezza del traffico, che pareva quasi cullarlo.   
Con gli occhi socchiusi e la voglia di stendersi nel proprio letto, dopo quella giornata intensa da ogni punto di vista.   
Aveva atteso l’arrivo della detective nell’unico buco tranquillo che aveva nella giornata; quando l’aveva vista arrivare, si era sorpreso nel vederla fermarsi all’ufficio di Ukoku, di fianco al suo, e scherzare con lui, persino scambiarsi effusioni. Erano cose che lo mettevano a disagio, vedere le persone baciarsi o accarezzarsi. Dovevano frequentarsi da un paio di mesi almeno, sembravano ancora in piena fase di innamoramento e passione, ma non in piena confidenza. Anche per quello Genjo aveva buttato l’amo del diario, ma senza rivelare niente di più, se aveva capito che persona era Sally, non doveva parlare dei segreti professionali con nessuno al di fuori del lavoro.   
Quello diceva anche le ricerche che aveva fatto fare su di lei dal solito diligente Ryuzen.

Tornato a casa l’odore dolciastro di qualcosa di dimenticato gli colpì le narici. Gli venne subito in mente il volto di suo padre, di Komyo, che con aria beata e il sorriso, fumava qualcosa da una pipa comprata in Giappone. E non era tabacco.   
Con lo stesso sorriso e la stessa aria trasognata, Gojyo era disteso sul divano nero, a fumare.   
«Spero che tu non ti sia messo nei guai per comprare quell’erba.»  
«Mh? Questa è mia. L’avevo lasciata qui, pensavo che Goku se la fosse fumata quando ha usato questo appartamento come covo d’amore suo e di Tiffany, ma non credo sappia fumare.»  
«Covo d’amore? Nido d’amore.»  
Sanzo lasciò da parte cappotto e giacca del tailleur, buttandosi sull’altro lato del divano non occupato da Gojyo.   
«Covo d’amore, nido d’amore, è la stessa fottuta cosa.»  
Ridacchiò e si portò ancora lo spinello alle labbra, aspirando una breve boccata. Si spostò sul divano fino ad appoggiarsi su Genjo, posando la testa sul suo petto, coprendolo con il proprio corpo.   
«Dai, fatti un tiro.»  
Genjo lo guardò male, come al suo solito. Odiava quello sguardo, in verità. Era lo sguardo del giudizio che Genjo non nascondeva mai. Lo odiava perché lo invidiava. Niente peli sulla lingua e niente senso di colpa nel dire anche le cose più crudeli. Il motivo per cui le loro litigate erano condite da urla e improperi era proprio dato da quello sguardo e dalla lingua biforcuta di Genjo stesso. Lo stesso tempo che passavano a litigare lo passavano in quieta convivenza, era surreale. Vicino a Genjo si sentiva rilassato come non mai, nonostante bastasse un niente per farlo infuriare e urlare come un’aquila.   
«Non guardarmi in quel modo, sono troppo fatto per incazzarmi. E dovresti viaggiare un po’ anche tu, è roba buona, c’è anche del tabacco dentro.»  
«Ah, adesso che so che c’è del tabacco sono più rassicurato.»  
«Oggi hai già dato: hai firmato i tuoi documenti, mandato le tue mail, parlato di stime e percentuali con i tuoi soci e i tuoi cazzo di collaboratori, hai esaminato dati e non so che cazzo altro fai per otto ore in quell’ufficio.»  
«Ho meditato per un’ora. Poi è venuto il parrucchiere a sistemarmi il taglio. Mio padre si annoiava molto, non stava mai in ufficio, faceva fare tutto a Ryuzen, ai tempi e ad altri due collaboratori, che a differenza sua sembravano amare quel lavoro.»  
«Tuo padre era un antropologo, giusto?»  
Genjo annuì e, dopo una breve esitazione, prese lo spinello dalle dita di Gojyo e tirò una profonda boccata, arricciando il naso, non troppo convinto.   
«Sì, non domandarti perché si è ritrovato a gestire da solo un’azienda fondata da tre Sanzo. La risposta te la puoi dare da solo.»  
«Gli altri due sono morti? Anzi, gli altri due sono morti. Oh… non farmi pensare troppo.»  
Gojyo strusciò il viso contro la camicia di cotone puro di Genjo, abbracciandolo.   
«Mio padre ne fumava a chili di questa roba.»  
Gojyo sollevò lo sguardo e si issò sulle braccia, sovrastando Genjo.   
«Lui fumava marijuana e K. sniffava cocaina, come possono due persone così diverse stare insieme?»  
L’altro fumò ancora e socchiuse gli occhi.  
«Lo stesso qualcuno potrebbe chiederlo su noi due.»  
Gojyo tolse lo spinello quasi finito dalle dita di Genjo e lo posò in bilico sul prezioso tavolino.   
«Tu non sniffi cocaina e io non fumo sempre erba… ora che mi ci fai pensare bevo molto di meno.»  
Pur se con la mente annebbiata dalla droga fumata, un campanello dall’allarme suono nella mente di Genjo, distratto anche dai baci che Gojyo stava cominciando a lasciarli sui centimetri di pelle che andava scoprendo, nell’aprirgli la camicia.   
«I cocainomani tirano su spesso col naso, vero?»  
Gojyo sospirò infastidito, interrotto nella sua discesa verso i pantaloni del compagno, con solo la voglia di infilarsi il suo cazzo in bocca, trasformarlo in un essere umano con una libido e poi fare sesso tirando quasi un’ora prima dell’orgasmo.   
«Avevo un amico… Banri, era esagitato di natura e si faceva anche di cocaina, aveva i peli del naso bruciati e aveva questo, come cazzo si dice? Riflesso incondizionato di tirare su continuamente, quindi suppongo sia così per la maggior parte dei cocainomani… ora… vuoi stare zitto e lasciarmi fare? Ti ho fatto fumare apposta.»  
L’altro rispose accarezzandogli i morbidi capelli rossi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Allargò le gambe, in modo che Gojyo fosse più comodo e lasciò cadere la testa dal bracciolo del divano sul grosso cuscino.   
Non avevano più usato la metafora della tigre da sfamare, ma Genjo sapeva quando e quanto Gojyo avesse bisogno di quella forma di intimità. Tra i sospiri e i rumori accennati dei baci sulla pelle, poteva sentirlo ringhiare come un grosso felino.   
«Portami a letto», sussurrò Genjo, prendendo il volto di Gojyo tra le dita, portandolo verso il proprio, accucciandosi verso di lui. L’altro appoggiò le mani sulle sue cosce, che poco prima aveva appoggiato sulle proprie spalle e sorrise. Felice.  
  
Sally continuava ad ammirarsi le scarpe che aveva comprato quel primo pomeriggio, prima di tornare a lavoro, durante il giorno libero di Janet, che aveva deciso di passarlo con lei. Presero un altro caffè e si rifugiarono nell’ufficio di Sally.   
«Per fortuna che erano in saldo, sono uscita così tanto con Ukoku in questo mese che non ho manco più i soldi per le bollette.»  
«Perché hai comprato le scarpe, allora?»  
Sally alzò un sopracciglio e guardò ancora le proprie Jimmy Choo della stagione precedente, ma bellissime comunque. Lo aveva fatto perché Ukoku aveva detto di trovarla attraente sui tacchi, quindi aveva comprato un tacco dodici. E soprattutto da quando lui l’aveva portata a esplorare la propria sessualità, si vedeva diversamente e ai suoi occhi anche gli altri erano diversi.   
«Ho i soldi per pagare le bollette, ho tenuto da parte tanti di quei soldi, in questi anni, pagando di tasca via le varie perizie alla ricerca di un serial killer fantasma, che non avevo più comprato niente per me, tutto qui.»  
«Non hai molto lavoro da fare ultimamente», considerò la sua amica Janet, girando per un attimo il coltello nella piaga.   
«Vogliono appiopparmi dei casi di omicidio che ritengono essere legati alla scomparsa del poliziotto… Kougaiji o come si chiama. Io faccio parte della omicidi, specializzata in criminologia e nella psicologia di criminali violenti e mi scaricano il caso che potrebbe portare a termine un qualsiasi ragazzino. Per loro è importante, per me no.»  
«Non puoi neanche inseguire tutta la vita un mostro così furbo che mai si farà prendere.»  
Sally s’incupì; la sua amica aveva ragione, stava inseguendo da quasi vent’anni un fantasma, tra un caso e l’altro, ricevendo medaglie e meriti per il suo lavoro, ma non riuscendo mai a raggiungere la vera soddisfazione, diventando alla fine una sorta di zimbello. Uno zimbello rispettato per la bravura nel proprio lavoro, ma sempre uno zimbello. Ukoku invece era capace di farla sentire migliore, desiderata, importante e in qualche modo imponente. La faceva sentire capace di poter fare qualsiasi cosa.   
«Il mio lavoro ormai esula dalla questione del Rapace Notturno, anche se lo studio fatto sui suoi crimini hanno portato alla cattura di serial killer simili a lui, e addirittura mi chiedono di fare lezioni sulla questioni, ma qui sono sempre oberata di lavoro e se quel cazzone del procuratore distrettuale sapesse che vado a farmi un viaggetto per insegnare a nuove leve su come riconoscere determinati indizi, chiederebbe la mia testa su un piatto.»  
Calò un silenzio pesante, scandito dal respiro pesante di Sally. La sua carriera era a un punto fermo, quando proprio il Rapace Notturno sembrava essersi fatto più audace, come se non gli importasse più di essere catturato, consapevole di essere imprendibile.   
Qualcuno urlò al piano di sotto; sembrava la voce acuta e stridula della segretaria in sovrappeso che accoglieva le persone nella hall. Scattarono in piedi entrambe, quando sentirono le urla ripetersi, accompagnate da altre grida di stupore e raccapriccio.   
Quasi si slogò una caviglia nello scendere le scale con quelle scarpe che erano per lo più trampoli, ma Sally non si lasciò arrestare dal dolore che provava in quel momento.   
Nella hall del distretto dell’FBI un ragazzo biondo, di bell’aspetto e vestito con l’anonima tuta bianca tipica di un carcere di massima sicurezza, se ne stava nel mezzo della sala ricoperto di sangue.   
In tutta la sua carriera non aveva mai visto nessuno con tanto sangue addosso, se non qualche cadavere fatto a pezzi, ma mai qualcuno di _vivo_.  
Il ragazzo guardò verso di lei, con grandi e azzurri occhi a mandorla, sorridendo apertamente. Disse qualcosa e Sally afferrò solo Chernobog.   
«Che ha detto?», disse concitata verso la sua amica, che era rimasta qualche gradino più in alto. Sally nel frattempo fece come i suoi colleghi, tirando fuori la pistola da ordinanza che aveva preso al volo, prima di uscire dall’ufficio.   
«Ha detto qualcosa del tipo che sei tu che sta cercando Chernobog. Parla in serbo.»  
Sally sperò sinceramente che quel ragazzo non forse  Kami, quel Kami che era in trasferimento verso il carcere di Baltimora. Tenne l’intuizione per sé.   
«Ah, adesso questo bastardo si inventa un altro nome? Non ne ha già abbastanza il nostro soggetto ignoto?»  
Scese i gradini restanti e lanciò occhiate ai suoi colleghi, che tenevano le armi puntate contro il ragazzo, che a braccia alzate osservava Sally con un ghigno a metà tra l’innocenza e la crudeltà. Come un bambino che strappa le ali a una farfalla.   
«Ammanettatelo.»  
Uno dei poliziotti si avvicinò al ragazzo, che non oppose resistenza quando gli vennero torte le braccia dietro la schiena e ammanettate. Sally rivolse distrattamente lo sguardo verso sinistra, verso l’entrata, al di là del metal detector e notò Ukoku, che sotto braccio teneva la cena d’asporto che aveva comprato per loro due. Osservava la scena con fredda curiosità. Anche il ragazzo guardò nella stessa direzione, torcendo il collo, bloccato a terra nella posizione in cui era stato immobilizzato. Tornò con il suo sguardo glaciale su Sally e pronunciò qualcosa, parlando molto piano, in una lingua di certo slava.   
«Vuole parlare con un avvocato. Lo ha chiesto per favore.»  
Sally alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, osservando con quanta calma il ragazzo si lasciava alzare e trascinare da parte, senza mai staccarle gli occhi di dosso.   
«Troveremo un avvocato, allora.»  
Si voltò di nuovo verso Ukoku che, dato il trambusto, doveva stare fuori nell’area limitata ai visitatori.   
Le sorrise e con il labiale le disse una cosa   
«Adoro le tue scarpe.»  
Sally si guardò i piedi fasciati nelle alte e costose scarpe di Jimmy Choo e sorrise appena a sua volta, sperando che gli altri non notassero il suo atteggiamento poco consono alla situazione.   
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, osservando Ukoku vestito di nero, come al suo solito, continuando a sorriderle.   
Sally s’incupì, ricordando la prima frase del ragazzo, che asseriva che lei stava cercando Cernobog.   
Ringraziò Ukoku parlando silenziosamente come aveva fatto lui e si voltò per andare in ufficio, desiderando solo di togliersi quelle maledette scarpe.

Dato che quella sera Sally era stata trattenuta in ufficio per colpa di Kami, che era tornato in scena per un motivo che Ukoku poteva solo immaginare, ma che ancora gli era ignoto, decise di andare a casa di Fan, là dove la bambina era stata trasferita dopo essere stata tenuta qualche tempo in osservazione per scongiurare il pericolo di qualsiasi problema legato alla sua nascita prematura. Fan aveva deciso così per il bene della creatura. E per il proprio.   
Aveva libero accesso all’appartamento di Fan a New Orleans, dove ormai la donna si era trasferita, anche se aveva desiderio di tornare a Los Angeles prima o poi.   
Fan dormiva nello stesso letto con la madre surrogata, quella bellezza africana che ora era anche la fiamma temporanea della donna, almeno finché avrebbe dovuto dare latte alla piccola.   
Andò nella stanza della bambina e nel buio si mosse verso la culla.   
Non provava sentimenti di tenerezza o di protezione particolari verso quella neonata, ma più verso quello che il suo cervello avrebbe sviluppato: un retaggio prezioso, la grande intelligenza e capacità che caratterizzava la sua famiglia. Una famiglia di scienziati e pensatori, lei non poteva essere da meno.   
Si accorse che era la prima volta che la vedeva al di fuori dell’ospedale e cominciava a notare qualche lineamento famigliare, nonostante l’unica luce accesa fosse quella del corridoio.   
I passi leggere di Fan sulla moquette non lo sorpresero. La donna prese tra le braccia la piccola e mostrò a Ukoku come fare.   
«Tienile la testa e reggila bene, la mano aperta sotto la schiena.»  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia sentendo il peso tra le dita della sua eredità biologica. Si rifiutava di chiamarla e considerarla una figlia.   
«Sono contento che sia femmina, così potrei chiamarla Mei.»  
«Mei, come tua madre, quella che ha…»  
«Shhhh, non rivangare il passato. Non faceva altro che proteggere suo figlio», disse Ukoku, spostando gli occhi scuri su quelli di Fan. «E poi penso di averla fatta soffrire abbastanza, ma merita una menzione speciale, perché è stata meravigliosa, nella sua crudeltà.»  
La piccola tossì un paio di volte e aprì i grandi occhi scuri. Non pianse, né fece alcun verso, solo guardò Ukoku, o almeno cercò di farlo, nell’oscurità. Ukoku si spostò verso la luce accesa del corridoio per guardarla meglio e sorrise di fronte a quello sguardo pieno di intelligenza.  
«Guardala, con questi grandi occhi scuri e le labbra corrucciate sembra dire una cosa sola: ehi, vecchio arnese, sono roba tua.» *  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione abbastanza rivisitata dal Tito Andronico di Shakespeare, ditemi se il Moro Aronne non è un prototipo di Ukoku <3 
> 
> Il ritorno in scena di Kami è molto ispirato alla comparsa di John Doe in Seven.

**Author's Note:**

> * Citazione dall'opera Amleto di Shakespeare


End file.
